The Ties of Friendship and Destiny
by XxShawns Guardian AngelxX
Summary: Seto is a college student living all alone. Why? Because that's the way it's always been. But when Atem enrolls in the same school and becomes his roommate, the real emotional battle begins. Friends? Rivals? Lovers? Destiny will decide their fate. AU
1. Chapter 1

Seto sat in his dorm room alone listening to his I-Pod while sitting at his desk. His lap top was open for he had been looking at the rankings for new duelists since he had put away his cards for good. His window was up and he could hear the laughs and antics of his fellow college mates outside in the courtyard. Though it was a beautiful, sunny day, he was in no mood to be bothered by the lame, drooling fangirls that were probably waiting to jump him outside. It had been that way ever since he enrolled at Sho-Jo University. Everyone knew he was a multimillionaire who owned the multimillion dollar company Kaiba Corp. They also knew him from watching him duel in Battle City just two years ago. Though he finished second to that of Yugi Moto, everyone still followed him around because they knew deep down that he was the best.

Every now and then some jealous football jock who may have dabbled in the art that is Duel Monsters, would approach him begging for a duel. He of course, would refuse simply because he knew they weren't even on his level. There was only one person in the world that was possibly on his level but that person had not been seen in almost two years. Yugi Moto. Ever since the Pharaoh Atem and Yugi had managed to separate their bodies, they had decided to travel alone since they had been stuck together for so long. Seto of course, couldn't care less what happened to either of them though he had to admit that he kind of missed the interaction. Though he'd never verbally admit it, he actually enjoyed being around the twerp Yugi and more importantly, Yami. It seemed that Yami always had a way of reading into his thoughts or moods like no other. That was part of the reason why Seto pushed Yami away. His pride would never allow him to admit that there was a chance he would consider either of them as a friend.

They allowed the Pharaoh and Yugi to graduate from their high school. It took a lot of work but they somehow managed to fix Atem's records showing that he was the first cousin of Yugi Moto. When asked about Battle City, Atem would let Yugi take the credit. The same applied for Duelist Kingdom. No one in the world would ever believe the story of Atem even if they tried so this was for the better. _Hmpf. Why am I thinking about that loser? _Seto banged his fist against his desk and sighed. The life of a rich boy was just too lonely.

He picked up his cell phone, opening it up to the contacts menu. There was only three numbers in it: his house number, Mokuba's cell, and Kaiba Corp. He knew Mokuba was probably in the middle of a duel at school. He was enrolled at Kaiba's very own Duel Academy and was doing quite well on his own. Every now and then he'd call his big brother asking for tips on how to beat certain monster types. Other than Mokuba or his corporate advisers, no one else would call.

But that was nothing new to Kaiba. In fact, he had always been a loner and because of this, he figured he would never get bored being by himself. Today however, was one of those days where he wished he was still an active duelist. At least during a duel, he had some human contact and verbal communication. _Alright Seto. Get a grip. You like being alone. Yeah right. I have never been completely alone. I've always had Mokuba…or someone to duel against_. Seto's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his dorm room door. _Hmmm how strange. I never have visitors._ Seto slowly stood to his feet and headed for the door.

"Who is it?" he grumbled.

"Uh…Mr. Kaiba sir? We uh…we need to talk with you for a second." It was the dean of the university Ms. Helms. Seto rolled his eyes opening the door.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"Uh…well Mr. Kaiba sir, I uh…I know how much you hate being bothered…"

"And you better have a damn good reason for bothering me now," he snapped.

"Uh…right. Well you see, I know you specifically asked for a private facility for yourself."

"Which is why I built it. Come on and get to the point old woman. I have things to do."

"Uh…right. Well um…we had a new student to enroll today and because of his status, I uh…I really think it would be a bad idea for him to stay in the regular dorms."

"His status huh? Who could be more important than me? Huh? The guy that has donated thousands of dollars to this school out of the goodness of his heart?"

"Uh…Mr. Kaiba sir, I think you're important but it's just…for his safety and peace of mind…but I mean, I suppose you don't have to let him stay. In fact, he said that hell would freeze over before you'd share a room with him. He…he tried to get me to leave you be and…"

"Wait a second. Who the hell is this guy?"

"Uh…well sir, it's…it's some guy named Atem." Seto stared at the woman for several seconds as he was not quite sure he heard right.

"Atem."

"Yes, sir. Atem…uh…Atem Moto."

"The duelist?"

"Uh…well no sir. He never mentioned being a duelist though a lot of he students here say he is. In fact, they say he's your rival."

"That would be Yugi. Go ahead and send him in. He can stay."

"Ex…excuse me sir?"

"I said he can stay. Don't make me repeat myself again now get going!" he yelled.

"Hai, yes sir," she bowed before taking off down the stairs. Kaiba closed the door and leaned back against the wall. He had no idea what he was feeling. His stomach was in knots and his heart was racing. Could it be that after two years he was actually excited about seeing one of his rivals? No. Couldn't be. He hated Yugi and his little pharaoh look-a-like so why was his body reacting that way? Maybe it was because he was feeling alone. Yes, that had to be it. He was finally about to have some kind of human contact and it was with someone he knew would be able to stay on his level. There was a soft knock on the door and his heart skipped a beat. After several seconds he finally managed to find his voice.

"Yes?"

"Kaiba?" There was no mistaking that voice. Kaiba hurriedly turned the knob opening the door. His heart stopped when he found himself face to face with his old rival.

"Yugi?" he managed.

"Not quite but close enough," he grinned. "So do I have your permission to room with you for a semester? I know it can't be that much fun staying in a mansion sized dorm room all alone." Seto just stood there staring at his old rival. It was indeed Atem himself and though it had been two years, he still looked pretty much the same though less stressed. His hair was still spiked in a weird way, making him look like a pharaoh of some sort. He was dressed in black jeans and a white button down shirt, the millennium puzzle dangling around his neck. He had matching gold studs in his ears and the funny Egyptian symbol on his forehead was glowing brighter than ever.

"Uh…whatever. Bring your stuff in because I'm not doing it for you," he growled. He hurried back into the room and sat at his desk. The dorm room was more of a mansion than an actual dorm room anyway. As soon as Atem walked in, he was a little baffled as to what to do with his stuff. There was one large bed on the left side of the room. It had a black canopy over it that was slightly ajar revealing beautiful black bedding with matching gold pillows. On the right side of the room was another bed. It too had a canopy over it but it was decorated with gold bedding and matching black pillows. Both beds were made of nice maple wood that had been painted with a golden finish to it. At the far back of the room was a kitchen area, with a small glass round table and two chairs. There were shelves in each half of the room, but there was a thick wall dividing the two halves altogether. _Perfect. I won't get in Kaiba's way if I stay on my side, but…which side is mine?_

"Kaiba."

"What is it Yugi? You've been here five minutes and I'm already sick of you."

"I'm sure you are, but I have a question for you. Which side of the room am I permitted to stay? I promise to stay out of your way if you so wish it." The question took Kaiba off guard. You see, since he had been in school he had never actually slept in either of the beds. He had been sleeping on a bean bag or a pallet on the floor for quite sometime now. He thought about this for several seconds then answered.

"Well all mighty pharaoh, I suppose you should take your pick. After all, you are the chosen one."

"Kaiba please. I'm only…never mind. Do you mind if I take the bed on the right side of the room, the one draped in gold? The black is a little too dark for me. I've spent my entire life living in darkness so I'd prefer the light if you let me."

"What the hell does that mean Yugi? What's with all the humbleness? I could care less which bed you sleep in just as long as you stay away from me," he huffed. Atem just shook his head, a wry smile crossing his face.

"As you wish Kaiba." _Same old Kaiba, but then it wouldn't be right if he wasn't as grumpy as ever._ Atem dragged his bags to the other side of the room. He made several trips in and out the dorm until he finally dragged in the last of his belongings.

"About time. I thought you'd never finish," Kaiba huffed. He was standing at the door, leaning against the wall watching the pharaoh as he dropped his last bag near a desk on his side of the room.

"Yeah well I had so much stuff that I just couldn't leave behind."

"Let me guess, those God awful millennium item thingies," he scoffed.

"No. Actually Marik has those."

"You still trust that lunatic? Even after all the trouble he caused during my tournament?"

"Yeah. I trust him. Sometimes people make bad choices but I believe he's on the path to goodness from now on."

"God you're as naïve as ever. So what's in the bag? I see you treated it as if it was a bomb or something?"

"Funny you should ask." Atem sat on the edge of his bed after drawing back the drapes. He opened his bag carefully pulling out picture frames. "They are all pictures of my friends."

"Oh give me a break! _Those losers_?"

"Well I hardly think they are losers," he shrugged. He pulled out several frames and began arranging them nicely on his bedside table. He put a couple on the desk that would soon be home to his lap top and then he put a few on the dresser with the mirror. The last frame that he pulled out was put in the very center of his other surrounding pictures on his nightstand. It was a picture of him and Kaiba from the Battle City tournament. They were both standing side by side, holding up their duel disks striking a pose. Kaiba stared at the picture full of disbelief. _That…that picture…why does he have a picture with me in it?_

"Yugi, what's with that picture? I hardly think you need to be harboring pictures of me. People might think we're pals or something. You don't want to give them the wrong idea," he smirked.

"You're right. I don't want to give them the wrong idea and if it makes you feel any better, I promise not to show this picture to anyone, but I'm not getting rid of it. The pictures that I have of my friends remind me why I kept on dueling. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't be here today. That includes you too Kaiba, my friend."

"Oh please Yugi. Enough with the friend talk. I'm going to my side of the room so don't bother me and we'll get along just fine."

"Alright. I'll come get you for dinner."

"I'll pass," he grumbled. When Seto reached the comfort of his room, he took a seat at his desk letting out a huge breath. Human contact. He never knew that human contact could bring him so much joy but then again, he had never gone so long without it. He made sure that Yugi was still in his room before slowly opening the top drawer of his desk pulling out a small picture frame. It was the exact same picture that Yugi had on his desk. It was the from the Battle City poster they had posed for four years ago in order to promote the tournament. As Seto played with frame, a little smile formed across his face. _Yugi…my friend._ It would take him time but eventually he would have to learn to accept Yugi as his friend…or maybe something more but for now he would have to get used to having him around and that was going to be hard enough, especially since his emotions were slightly confused. _Just what is this feeling?_ Only time will tell.

* * *

**AN: Just the intro to something I have been wanting to experiment with for quite sometime. I have been preoccupied with my Inu/Kik and my Naruto stuff for so long that I just haven't had the time to start this one. It's not going to be all duels and whatnot. It's basically going to be a tale of a growing friendship and potentially more. There will probably be lots of fluff but then I'm sure there will be other things as well. The rating may change depending on the direction I go with it. Lemons are a possibility at some point but like I said, only time will tell. Romance, drama, angst, friendship--that is what you are to expect. I'm sure there will be dark themes later so I'm just trying to give you all a heads up. If you like it fine if not then thats too bad. I am writing this for myself because YuGiOh was one of the best anime's ever. Let's see, review if you want to. Uh...let's see...There's a slight chance that I won't be able to update this one a lot since summer is fast approaching. But do not fret. If you like the story so far then I will make it my mission to finish it. Alright. I think that's all.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kaiba sat at his desk and continued to read up on other duelists. An hour had passed since Yugi had moved in but he was busy unpacking and whatnot. _Seriously, how much crap did the pharaoh bring with him? _As Kaiba looked up duelist stats on his computer, he had to fight the urge to go and check up on his new roommate. The fact that Yugi had not bothered him but once since he'd moved in was kind of bothering him. Yugi had always been one to pester or nag Kaiba for various things, mostly for being an ass. The fact that Kaiba had not offered to help him with his things was just enough reason for Yugi to nag him about being a good host but that was not the case. It seemed that Yugi was going to keep to his word and not bother him for anything whatsoever.

Kaiba stared at his computer screen, the stats looking a bit hazy now. He had read over the same stats for the last hour yet had not retained any of the info because his mind was elsewhere, mainly on Yugi. His curiosity finally got the best of him and he got up to see what Yugi had been doing. Kaiba peeked around the corner and found Yugi sitting on the bed staring out the window. He had a look upon his face that Kaiba couldn't quite understand. _Can it be that the pharaoh was already longing to go back to his home? _Kaiba shook his head, holding back a smirk. _Guess I'm not the only lonely person around here._ Still…there was a part of Kaiba that wanted to talk to with him. After all, he too had gone two straight years without any human contact. He had not seen Mokuba in person in two years and he didn't really count his advisers as humans since they acted more like drones than anything else.

"Did I disturb you somehow Kaiba?" Kaiba jumped at the sound of Yugi's voice. Yugi turned his head to face him, a slow smile forming across his face.

"Uh…"

"You've been standing there for quite sometime. I kept quiet because I was sure you were about to go off on me about something or another."

"Uh…no. I just…you have been awfully quiet since you got here. It's not like you to be so…isolated." _Well we're talking. Not exactly how I planned it but whatever._

"Yeah well you don't know me as well as you think you do Kaiba. Actually, Yugi has always been the one to bask in the crowds of people, but not me."

"Really?" he scoffed.

"I lived alone for years inside of this puzzle," he replied fiddling with the puzzle around his neck. "Believe it or not, it was pretty lonely in there, especially since I had no idea who I was or where I came from."

"I see."

"Yes, and so now that Yugi and I are separate, it seems pretty…I don't know. I just feel comfortable being alone sometimes. I guess it's just an old habit of mine."

"I see."

"So what's your story?"

"Huh? _My_ story? What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been here for almost two years right?"

"And who gave out that bit of info? Whoever it was can now officially consider themselves fired."

"Actually it was Mokuba who told me this."

"Huh? Mokuba? How did you…?"

"When you opened your school, Duel Academy, I decided to drop by and see how it was. I was very impressed by the way."

"You should be. My school is the best."  
"And I'm sure it is. I asked for a private tour of the facility. I told everyone that I was Yugi Moto with his permission of course. Chancellor Sheppard was only too happy to give me the tour. I ran into Mokuba when he was taking me through the Obelisk Blue dorm. I was so happy to know that he had advanced so quickly."

"And why do you sound so surprised? He's my brother which means he was destined for greatness."

"You're right. I knew better but still I couldn't help but to be proud of him. You know, I've always thought of him as my little brother too sometimes."

"Oh really now?"

"Well yes. I don't think you know about this but when Mokuba was captured by the guards at Duelist Kingdom, he managed to escape."

"Like a good boy."

"Well, he went around stealing other people's star chips and we ended up dueling each other. I convinced him that everything was going to be alright and he put his trust in me. From that moment on, I just knew I had to make sure the both of you were alright."

"Me? You were worried about me?" he asked now feeling slightly indignant.

"Of course. You may have been the world's biggest jerk but I made your brother a promise and I intended to keep it. Plus, if you went through all that trouble threatening me and forcing my hand in a duel just so you could save your brother, then I knew you had to have a heart somewhere in there."

"You were mistaken."

"I doubt it. Besides, you thanked me in the end and that's when I knew I could learn to accept you as a friend despite your attitude," he grinned.

"Thanks? I never thanked you that day," he grumbled.

"If you say so Kaiba. So tell me why exactly have you been cooped up in this room for two years? You haven't been traveling or doing anything for that matter according to your brother. You set up Duel Academy, which has been a great success and you've been running your company from here. Why all the seclusion? Are you just fed up being around people?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Alright then Kaiba." Atem glanced at his watch before standing to his feet. "Well, I suppose I'll get going now so you can have some time alone."

"You're leaving? But this is your side of the room. I think I'm the one who should be leaving now."

"Yes, but it's still your dorm room. Besides, I am hungry and I want to go get something to eat. I figure it may take me a while to find the cafeteria so I'm leaving now before it gets too late." He grabbed his keys off of his desk as he hurried past Kaiba. "See you later Kaiba." He headed out the door leaving his roommate behind. As soon as Atem left, Kaiba's stomach went to growling. Though he had never eaten inside the Sho-Jo cafeteria, he had the strongest urge to eat there now, especially since he wouldn't have to eat alone. Swallowing his pride, he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

Atem hadn't got very far. In fact, he was just standing in front of the dorm looking around with a confused look on his face. Kaiba just chuckled to himself. _He's cute when he's confused. Maybe if he looked like that when we dueled long ago then maybe I would have gone easy on him._

"Yugi, you look confused." Atem turned to see Kaiba walking towards him.

"Yeah. You got me. I am very confused. Just why exactly are we so far away from the actual campus?" They walked past a fountain that was in the middle of the courtyard and then proceeded to walk down a paved path towards some of the actual school buildings.

"That's because of the fangirls. They annoy me to no end and I for one have no interest in someone who doesn't know the first thing about duel monsters."

"I can't argue with you there. It would be nice to find someone who is just as passionate about duel monsters as I am. However, if it's not meant to be then I will take whatever fate has in store for me."

"Oh here we go again. I thought you'd discovered every hidden secret of your past and have gotten over all this destiny mumbo jumbo?"

"Yeah but the future is still uncertain. Yes, I am the pharaoh and I've done my part by saving the world but the journey didn't end there for me. Now it's a new beginning in a world that I've hardly discovered."

"Hmpf. If you say so." They walked the rest of the way in silence until Kaiba stopped in front of huge two story building. "This is the recreation center but I hear there's a nice place inside that sells all kinds of sandwiches and things. The cafeteria at this time of day will be ridiculous though I don't think you'd have too much of a problem finding a seat."

"Neither would you, but this is fine. I'm just grateful that you decided to come along."

"Whatever. Let's get going." He opened the door and led them inside a huge building. The inside looked like a mini mall of some sort. In the middle of the room were escalators that led up and down to the second floor. All around the bottom was different food courts. There was a Mexican food area, Chinese, Japanese, American, ect. They had just about every type of food area imaginable. Loud cheering and laughter could be heard downstairs. It was coming from the people upstairs in the gaming area.

"Hmm, I think I may check out what's going on up there before we leave."

"Suit yourself. It's probably just a bunch of jocks. So what are we eating?"

"Uh, well…anything's fine with me. You should know by now that I'm not very picky especially when I'm starving."

"Suit yourself." He led Atem to the Japanese food court and they took their seats at a small booth. There were menus on the table and Atem started flipping through one of them. "Yugi, just what are you doing?"

"I'm looking through the menu. Aren't you going to order?" he asked. He appeared once again to be very confused. Kaiba couldn't mask his amusement this time. A small smirk managed to escape his lips.

"Yugi, how long have you known me?"

"Well, not too long but long enough, but what does that…?" But then he saw Kaiba taking out his cell phone.

"Hello? Yes, Dean Helms? Is there anyway my personal chef can come down to the recreation center and fix me and Yugi something to eat? Uh huh. Well see that he gets here pronto." Kaiba slammed his phone shut then slipped inside his jacket pocket. Atem just shook his head grinning at his demanding friend.

"I should have known."

"And to think I thought you knew me," Kaiba scoffed.

"I thought I did too but I guess I'll have to take the time to get to know you better."

"That won't be necessary."

"It may not seem very important to you Kaiba but I would like to get to know you better. I know all of my friends pretty well but I don't know you as well as I'd like. I know what makes you tick as far as dueling is concerned but outside of dueling you are still a mystery to me."

"And you are still full of mysteries yourself Yugi."

"Well maybe we can solve each other's mysteries during the time we spend together. Right now I can't think of nothing more that I'd like better." Atem smiled then went back to studying the menu. Kaiba just watched the young pharaoh, his mind racing with thoughts. He could never admit to Yugi right now how much better he was feeling now that they were together again. The two years without Yugi to argue with had been hell and now that he was back, instead of just overwhelming joy, he was full of mixed emotions that could not be explained. Just watching Yugi study the menu was enough to make him smile. The confused look upon his face earlier when he was lost and the relieved expression when Kaiba had come to his aid was enough to make Kaiba's heart race. _What the hell is wrong with me? Get a grip Seto! _

"Mr. Kaiba sir. Yugi sir. What can I get you two?" They looked up to see Kaiba's personal chef along with two souse chefs standing before them.

"I would like some shrimp and scallops. Mixed vegetables on the side and you Yugi?"

"Oh that sounds great. I'll have the same."

"Coming right up sirs," he said bowing politely. Kaiba shooed them off and went back to playing with his phone. Atem however, had all of a sudden a feeling of discomfort. He looked up and noticed that people were watching them from the second floor. Some were pointing and whispering while others were frowning slightly. Kaiba noticed the eerie silence and looked up to see the nervous look on Yugi's face. _Now what?_ He followed Yugi's eyes to the second floor and frowned. _Just what the hell are they looking at? This is exactly why I stay in my room._ He got his answer moments later when a group of guys headed towards their table.

"What the hell do you guys want?" Kaiba grumbled. "Can't you see that we're trying to have supper?" The three guys just laughed as if what Seto said was funny. Kaiba studied the guys carefully and assumed them to be stupid jocks. They were all wearing old high school lettermen jackets and all of them were sporting bad emo haircuts. _If you're going to rock emo at least make it look good._

"We just wanted to ask you two something."

"Well get to asking. I haven't got all night."

"So you're the famous Seto Kaiba right?"

"Who wants to know? If the answer is you then I am hardly at liberty to answer. You are of no importance so therefore I need not waste my time answering your questions."

"Damn. Are you always this rude?"

"Is that your final answer?" Kaiba asked his face filled with boredom. The guy drew back to hit him but another one of the guys stopped him then whispered something in his ear. "Uh…are you done questioning me now? Yugi and I…"

"So you ARE Seto Kaiba and this right here has to be Yugi Moto! You guys are like…AWESOME!" one of guys shouted. Kaiba just rolled his eyes and pretended to ignore them.

"Uh…thank you," Atem said smiling politely. Though he was hardly in the mood to deal with fangirls…or fanboys in this case, he still couldn't bring himself to be rude like Kaiba.

"Well the reason we came down here is cuz…well…we want to see you two duel."

"Against each other?" Atem asked.

"No. Like…how about you two duel some of us? That's what we were doing upstairs. There's a duel arena up there and there's also duel disks that people can rent if they don't have one. After all, not everyone can afford Kaiba's products."

"Well…uh, I would but…"

"He's not interested and neither am I, so get lost loser. Besides, you're not even on our level so away with you."

"Kaiba…" Atem started but he cut him off.

"Look Yugi, you're hungry, I'm hungry and it's getting late. I'm sure they'd understand that tonight wouldn't be a good night. Besides, don't you have an early day tomorrow morning?"

"Uh…right," he answered, finally catching the hint. "Maybe some other time you guys but tonight wouldn't be so good. Besides, my deck is in the room and I'd have to go all the way back and get it." _I have to remember to thank Kaiba for this one later. I really was in no mood to duel, not to mention I haven't dueled since the day Yugi finally beat me._

"Oh alright. Well maybe later this week."

"Sure thing," he grinned before they ran off.

"Fucking amateurs," Kaiba grumbled. As soon as the crowd dispersed, Kaiba's chef brought them their food.

"Enjoy," he said before bowing out.

"Kaiba this looks great. I have to remember to give the chef my regards."

"Looks can be deceiving." Atem just shook his head before bowing his head in prayer. A second later he was enjoying fresh shrimp and scallops bringing satisfaction to his stomach. Seto however, spent most of his time chancing glances at Yugi during the meal than actually eating his own food. He had no idea how long he had been staring at Yugi but his trance was broken when the spiky haired pharaoh reached into his plate and grabbed a shrimp with his chopsticks. Seto raised his eyebrows at him somewhat shocked by the bold move.

"Yugi, just what do you think you are doing?"

"You aren't eating them and since I love shrimp and I hate wasting food, I just thought I'd help you finish them."

"Fine. Go ahead and eat them." He watched his friend eat the rest of the shrimp all the while doing his best to ignore the warm feeling that he was getting from such a meticulous act. _Mokuba used to eat out of my plate all the time._ The thought kind of saddened Kaiba. Every time he thought of his brother he felt a pang a guilt shoot through him. Not once in the two years they'd been separated had he visited his brother. He often thought about going but what would he say? He was never one to admit to missing someone, not even his brother and Mokuba probably knew that. He glanced up at Yugi who was now staring off in space. _I wonder what he's thinking about…_Yugi also had a look on his face as though he was missing someone.

"Hey Yugi?"

"Hmm?"

"Now that you are separated from your other self, do you ever feel…lonely?" Atem glanced at his friend trying his best to read into the question carefully. _Is Kaiba trying to tell me that he's lonely? _"Yugi, don't look at me like that. I was only asking a simple question. Not that it matters but you looked as though you were thinking of someone, possibly missing them."

"It's alright Kaiba and I apologize for pausing. To answer your question, I feel alone all the time. Though I've met many people traveling across the world dueling, I still feel alone sometimes. Now that Yugi and I are separated, I sometimes feel lonelier than ever but I'm learning to deal with it."

"Oh…well uh…you done?"

"Yeah. Let's get out of here. I'm kind of tired. It was a long trip from Egypt." They left the café quickly but kept a slow steady walk back to their dorm. They were quite a ways from the rest of the dorms and building and the path trailing towards their dorm was a beautiful one marked by tall trees and fountains. Neither of them spoke a word as they walked. Seto's brain was clouded by thoughts concerning his chat with Yugi while Atem was just happy to be reunited with an old friend. They reached the dorm and went inside both feeling slightly awkward. They stood at the area that divided their rooms both unsure of what to do or say next. Finally Atem broke the awkward silence.

"Thank you Kaiba for dinner. I owe you one."

"Whatever. I'll put it on your tab."

"Works for me." He started for his side of the room but then paused after few short steps. "By the way Kaiba, you expressed concern about my feelings a while ago. You said I looked as though I was missing someone."

"Don't get it twisted Yugi. I was not 'expressing concern' as you put it. I was merely making an observation. Was I correct in my assessment?"

"No."

"Then what were you thinking about?" he asked impatiently. He was getting annoyed with all of Yugi's cryptics.

"I was thinking about you. Good night Kaiba."

* * *

**AN: Rivals make the best friends. Meh not always but sometimes. I hope I'm not boring you to death but I just wanted to play on the friendship ideal. I love the grumpy Kaiba and during each season he never ceased to amaze me with his stubbornness. He made me laugh when he walked out on the final duel. I personally think he didn't want to see Atem go and ran off to cry somewhere. Maybe? Possibly? Guess we'll never know. Well, I hope it's alright. Sorry it was so long but I can never stop writing unless it's a spot that I can easily pick up with later on. Another update may come soon. Possibly this weekend. Love you lots and thanks to the three who reviewed the first chapter and offered very good advice. Oh and one more thing, I know some of you may see Kaiba as OOC but I intended to have him slightly OOC. Other than that, I think that's all.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kaiba laid in bed, his eyes wide open staring into the darkness. His mind was clouded with thoughts of the pharaoh making his heart race again. "_I was thinking about you…" _He had no idea what to think of Yugi's statement. _Why was he thinking of me?_ Kaiba groaned and turned to his side forcing his eyes shut. He had to admit that he was happy having a room mate now, especially since he and Yugi had the common bond that is duel monsters but then a part of him was worried. Yugi had only been around for a few hours and already he was affecting him like some kind of unstable drug. _I hope I can come to terms with my emotions soon otherwise I'm going to lose it._

--xx--

Atem laid in bed staring up at the intricate designs of the canopy hanging over his bed. It was a beautiful silk woven canopy that had interesting designs embroidered into it. It was so beautiful that it reminded him of the beautiful cloths he came across in Egypt. But as Atem stared at the canopy, the designs seemed to run together forming Kaiba's face making him smile. He knew that seeing Kaiba again would probably make him feel better being that they had some things in common but he didn't count on a warm, fuzzy feeling to engulf him. He and Kaiba were more like associates than friends even though they've both helped each other get through many tough times. Though Kaiba probably did not consider Atem as a friend, Atem had always considered Kaiba a friend and a best friend at that. Atem rolled over on his side and forced his eyes shut. It was going to be a long semester but if things kept going the way they started, he and Kaiba would be closer than ever before long…or at least he hoped so.

--xx--

Atem's alarm went off at six the next morning. He sat up in the bed stretching and smiling feeling very refreshed as he had slept really good the last night. He flung his legs on the side of the bed and just sat there for a moment. _So I'm really here…living with my old rival._ Atem smiled as he headed for the restroom to get a quick shower. He knocked softly first but when he got no answer, he assumed it was safe to go on inside and so he did. After a quick refreshing shower, he quickly dressed sporting some black slacks, a white tank, and a black jacket over it. He put on some small golden hoops to match his millennium necklace, grabbed his book bag and quietly headed out the door.

--xx--

Seto's alarm went off two hours later and he groaned. Although he had slept pretty good the last night, he was a little shaken by the weird dream he had. In the dream, he was sitting on a rug in front of a fire leaning back against a couch. Beside him was Atem and he was lying on the floor beside him, his head resting in his lap while he read a magazine. Seto sat up and flung his legs on the side of his bed. He held his head down between the palms of his hand groaning. _What the hell was that all about?_ He suddenly stood to his feet after realizing that Atem had moved in with him yesterday. He had forgotten all about that. He quietly walked past his desk to the entry of the other side of the room. He peered around the corner only to find that Atem had already left. _I guess he really is staying here but why leave so early? No one in their right mind would schedule to have an eight o'clock class._ But then Seto let out a small laugh. Atem was different than most guys so an eight am class probably wouldn't bother him at all.

Seto did the same as Atem; quickly getting a shower before dressing and heading out to class. Since it was a Monday, he only had one class. The rest of the day was left open to do company work if he felt like it or just lie around and be lazy. He reached the technology building moments later. It was the site to his first and only class of the day. With a sigh he hurried inside for class.

--xx--

Atem had left his room early so that he would have time to look around and find classes. He had every intention of doing it the day before but decided against it since he was making up for lost time with an old friend. Though he was late for his first class, he did not regret spending time with Kaiba. It had been the happiest he had been in a long time.

His first class was a literature class and though it was a two hour class, time seemed to just fly. For starters he had been late, but of course the professor was not angry. In fact, once he arrived to class everyone wanted to know about his mysterious resemblance to the great Yugi Moto and about life in Egypt. Since no one would hardly believe the real truth, he spun a very convincing tale about them being cousins. He also explained to them that it was Yugi that won all the duel monster tournaments while he only dueled for the fun of it on the sidelines while occasionally giving advice when asked. Quite naturally after that explanation any and everyone who called themselves a duelist requested his assistance at creating the ultimate deck among other things. Atem was really in no hurry to start dueling again so he told them that if his load were to get lighter he may help them at some point or another.

His second and final class of the day was slightly better than the first but was full of surprises. He had no idea that another old rival was attending Sho-Jo University but he would soon find out. He somehow managed to make it to his next class on time even though he got lost. However, when he walked inside the lab (the class was Business 101) the only empty seat was next to Bakura.

"Ba…Bakura?" he stammered.

"Atem? Oh my God, look at you!" he exclaimed. He ran up to Atem and threw his arms around him. Atem returned the embrace even though he felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Bakura, when did you…I mean, how are you? How have you been?" _It's been almost two years since I've seen him too and even though he appears to be alright, I just don't know…_

"I've been doing quite well thanks. Wow Atem. You look great. I'm glad I kept this seat safe." He moved his bag out of the seat next to him and motioned for Atem to take the seat. Reluctantly, Atem did so. He managed a smile before taking out his books and things getting ready to take notes. He was very aware that Bakura was watching him intently though he wasn't sure why. _I really hope everything's alright_. Atem chanced a glance at Bakura when he wasn't looking and saw that the millennium ring was not around his neck.

Of course, he knew that it wouldn't be but he had to make sure. Like everyone else, Bakura was another one that had not been seen in almost two years. The fact that he, Bakura, and Kaiba were now coincidentally attending the same university struck Atem as kind of odd. Though the world was safe now, he still wasn't used to coincidences. In fact, there had not been a single coincidence to date that had not turned horribly wrong and led to bigger trouble.

"Atem?"

"Hmmm?"

"You've been…pretty quiet since you got here. Did I…do something wrong?" he asked. Atem turned to his friend and saw that he looked hurt and confused. Atem immediately felt a pang of guilt. _I shouldn't be so quick to judge people._

"No, everything's fine Bakura. I just…you being here is quite a shock."

"I know and I would say that I'm shocked to see you too but I heard some of the other students talking in the café earlier. I heard them say that the cousin of Yugi Moto was now taking classes here. I have to say that I was really excited to hear that. I…I haven't seen you in quite sometime and I've been hoping to see you again someday."

"News sure travels quickly around here," he grinned.

"Yeah and the other rumor is that you are rooming with Seto Kaiba. I took that rumor with a grain of salt because I know the history between you and Seto. It's not one of sugar and spice."

"You're right about that Bakura. Seto and I haven't always been very nice to one another but I think we have a chance to let go of our differences and maybe become good friends."

"So…so does that mean…?"

"Yes. Kaiba and I are roommates but I daresay it may not be wise to approach him about it. Though we haven't killed each other just yet, I don't want to rock the boat jut yet."

"Hai, I understand," he said sadly. Atem frowned.

"Is…something to matter?" he asked.

"No…no it's nothing really. I just…"

"You know you can trust me Bakura."

"Well I know that. I was just…I wish I had gotten to you sooner. I was kind of hoping you would be my room mate."

"Oh…oh well…I'm sorry Bakura," he winced. "I could leave Kaiba to room with you but I don't want him to think that I'm abandoning him. I've only been rooming with him for a day but it's been very pleasant."

"Wow. That's…that's good to hear. Well, it's all good as long as you don't stay cooped up all the time," he laughed.

"I don't plan on it," he grinned.

"In fact, how about we hang out sometime? I would say that you could bring Seto along but I don't think he'd go for that."

"Sure. I think we both could do with some catching up and I'll try to get Kaiba to come along but I'm also thinking it's a long shot."

"Very well."

Class started not too long after that. It went by very quickly for all they did that day was go over the syllabus. When class let out, Bakura offered to walk Atem back to the dorm. He was going to protest but Bakura seemed to be trying so hard to prove that he was good again so Atem said yes. They walked along in silence and for some reason it was a very awkward one. Atem was kind of relieved when he reached his dorm. That meant the end of an awkward silence and he could get away from the prying eyes of the fangirls and fanboys. They climbed the stairs to him and Kaiba's dorm and stood there silent for a moment.

"Well uh…I guess this is your stop," Bakura said nervously.

"Yes it is and thank you for walking me back. It was very kind of you Bakura." Atem noticed that Bakura's face started turning red and he quickly looked away.

"Uh…anytime. Well I guess I'll see you sometime then." He bowed quickly before hurrying off. _Ok. That was weird but then again, Bakura's always been kind of weird. Oh damn. There I go making judgments again. _He unlocked the door and headed inside. Kaiba was already inside sitting at his computer with a stack of papers at his side. _He must be doing company work so I best not disturb him. _Atem quietly headed towards his side of the room but received a great shock when Kaiba called out to him.

"Good day Yugi. I would have thought you of all people to have known that it's rude to walk in a house and not speak."

"I'm sorry Kaiba. Please forgive me. I assumed that you didn't want to be disturbed since you are probably doing company work. You know it's unlike me to be so rude."

"Whatever." Atem dropped his bag in his room before heading to Kaiba's side of the room. He saw a bean bag on the floor behind Kaiba's desk and took a seat on it.

"How has your day been so far?" Atem asked.

"Why do you care?"

"I care because you're my friend."

"We're not really friends Yugi if it's completely one sided."

"I don't think it's one sided and you care to enlighten me on why you insist on calling me Yugi?" he asked grinning.

"Old habit and it _is_ one sided because I really don't like you," he mumbled.

"Alright then. I guess I'll just have to live with that."

"I guess so." They both were quiet for the next several minutes. Atem had stretched out and was dozing off to sleep while Kaiba was still furiously trying to sort out some issues in the paper work.

Two hours later, Kaiba closed his lap top and leaned back in his desk chair. It had been a long day for him and right now he was tired as hell. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was well past lunch time. He was starving but if he could manage to wait another two hours he could just enjoy an early dinner. He stood up and started for his bed when he noticed that Atem was asleep on his bean bag. He had been so quiet that he had forgotten that he was even in the room.

Atem was laying flat on his back, his head cocked slightly to the right. Some of his normally spiky hair was now shielding one side of his face. As Seto watched him sleep, he felt a smile creep up on him. _I must be insane but Yugi…Atem actually looks pretty cute. _Kaiba reached for his cell phone on his desk and called his personal chef. Afterwards he stood over Atem with every intention of shaking him awake but something was stopping him from doing so. _Why can't I wake him?_ He got down on his knees and leaned over Atem. _Maybe I can wake him like this._ He placed his hand on Atem's shoulder but still could not find it in his heart to shake him. His hand wandered towards Atem's head where his fingers lightly brushed his forehead. When Atem still did not stir, he slowly guided his fingers along the side of his face. His body began to tremble slightly and he quickly jerked his hand away. _Enough of this!_

"Yu…Yugi," he managed. He poked his friend's shoulder forcefully causing him to stir. Atem's eyes fluttered open only to find Kaiba staring at him with his arms folded across his chest.

"Uh…Kaiba? What's…going on?" he yawned.

"You fell asleep but it's time to get up." Kaiba stood to his feet and headed towards the kitchen area quickly leaving Atem where he lay. Atem sat up but was in no hurry to follow Kaiba just yet. It was because of the dream he had just now and it was really weird. He and Kaiba were standing under a tree staring at each other. Kaiba looked as though he were about to cry but seemed to be doing everything in his power to keep from doing so. For some reason, that image of Kaiba from his dream was making him feel funny on the inside. He didn't have time to dwell on it long for Kaiba came storming back into his room.

"Yugi I don't know about you but I haven't eaten anything all day. My chef will be bringing dinner to us momentarily. You don't have to eat with me nor do you have eat anything right now. I was just letting you know."

"Thank you Kaiba. I think I want to eat now. I am kind of hungry."

"Well get the door when he gets here. It's the least you can do since I ordered."

"As you wish," he grinned. Kaiba rolled his eyes and headed back to the safety that was the kitchen. He leaned back against the counter staring out the window. _What the hell is up with me? Why did tremble when I touched Atem just now? _His mind replayed the scene in his head and his arms grew goose bumps. _It's nothing. It's nothing at all._ He heard the knock on the door which drew him away from his thoughts. He shook his head and began fixing drinks for the both of them. _Maybe…just maybe it will all go away, whatever it is._

* * *

**AN: Hope everything is clearer now for the confused people. This story is AU afterall and I have intended for the characters to be slightly OOC at times. This may very well be the last update for the next month or so. I am going on hiatus. Not by choice of course but because I am getting out of school for the summer. That means I will not have free access to the internet and that also means no updates. Stinks I know but it will be great for me because I can take all the time I need to write more fics. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying this. I know the plots a little slow but that's just how I write. Love to all who read and review and even more love to the constructive criticism. Hope you keep the story your alert list. I always finish what I star and I intend to finish writing this one. Questions? Comments? Just send me a PM. Oh and one last thing, the rating will change in due time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kaiba and Atem enjoyed a quiet dinner. Atem seemed spacey during dinner and Kaiba could only assume that he was feeling homesick or maybe missing someone. Since it wasn't his concern, he chose not to ask and when they both were done, Atem thanked him before heading to his room. Kaiba cleaned everything up and went to his room as well. He sat at his desk and pulled out his accounting homework. He was bored and since he really had no where to go or any other hobbies, he decided that homework would be the way to go.

Atem on the other hand, was in no mood to do any homework. It was a pretty day but he was certain that the sunset would be so much better. He glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was now nearing six. _Perfect time to go for a walk but I hate walking alone. Maybe Kaiba will come with me._ He got off his bed and headed to Kaiba's room. He found his room mate slumped over some accounting homework. Though he appeared to be concentrating on his work, Atem was certain that he was only working because he had nothing better to do.

"Kaiba?" Seto sat up straight in his chair before glaring at his friend.

"What do you want?"

"I'm about to go for walk around campus and I thought I'd see if you'd like to accompany me."

"And why would I want to do that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the dubious pharaoh.

"Well, to be honest Kaiba, I hate walking alone. It's no fun when all you can do is talk to yourself."

"You should be used to that by now," he said shrugging. He of course, was not prepared for the hurt look that engulfed the young pharaoh. It was there, only for a moment, but Kaiba was certain that it was pure anguish. Atem laughed it off and shrugged as he walked off towards the door.

"Well I guess I'll catch you later then," he said softly. Kaiba cursed silently under his breath before standing to his feet. He closed his accounting book then grabbed his keys on the way to the door.

"Well? Are you going to just stand there all day or are we going for a walk?"

"Uh…yeah. You know I wasn't forcing you to go Kaiba." Atem opened the door and they started down the stairs towards the paved path that led to school buildings.

"I know you weren't and even if you were, you wouldn't have succeeded in the first place. No one forces Seto Kaiba to do anything."

"Except Pegasus right?" Seto glared at him angrily for a second, his deep blue eyes turned crimson and full of fury but then he looked away. Truth be told, Atem did have a point. When Mokuba had been in trouble, he was willing to do anything to protect his brother even if it meant bending to Pegasus' will. Normally he would have put up a fight with the young pharaoh in a game of wits but not today. His mind was still focused on the hurt look that Atem had on his face. Kaiba was never one for prying. Then again, he had no friends to badger with mindless questions about their life but still…The look Atem had on his face was enough to make even his cold heart sting with guilt and that was something he wasn't used to. _Another reason I despised him years ago…_

They were nearing the end of the path and were now closing in on the café. Kaiba veered to the left leading the way between two smaller buildings. Atem didn't bother to ask where he was leading them. He seemed pretty spaced out which only made Kaiba furious. For starters, it was unlike him to agree to a walk around campus with anybody and now that they were out and about, Atem wasn't paying the least bit of attention to the brunette and it was driving him crazy. _Why should I care whether or not he interacts with me?_

"Yugi, in case you haven't noticed, I think we can stop now."

"Huh?" Atem snapped out of his daze and his eyes went wide with surprise. They were standing atop a huge hill that overlooked the rest of the campus. Atem took a moment to look around them and saw that they were behind one of the school buildings. There were a couple of shrub bushes that had been cut to uniform one another, and to his right was a beautiful fountain that held a statue of a dragon. It was spewing water out of its mouth forming a beautiful waterfall. "Wow. This is…really beautiful."

"Not that you care, but I found this place my first semester here. I got so tired of people standing outside my dorm room waiting for autographs and whatnot that I went on a journey to find a place where I could find some peace of mind. I'm not one for giving out all my secrets Yugi, but because you are you, I'll tell you that no one ever comes back here. They'd much rather hang out in the gaming center than watch a sunset as beautiful as this one so you have no worries." Atem looked over at his friend and smiled.

"Thank you Kaiba. This is just the kind of place I need to feel right at home…and to think about things," he added softly. Kaiba chanced a glance at his friend who had now settled himself on the ground, staring off into the distance. The sun had begun to set and Kaiba had to admit to himself that it was very pretty. It was also the first time in God knows how long, that he'd actually taken the time to watch the sun set. Before he knew it, he was sitting on the ground next to his young pharaoh friend letting the warm feeling of the special place engulf him. Even though the sunset had captured his attention, he still could not help but to wonder about Atem. He was fairly certain that things hadn't been easy for his friend. After all, he had spent most of his time here on earth either fighting evil or living alone in that puzzle. _I can't take the silence anymore! I got to know!_

"Yugi?"

"Hmm?"

"Something has peaked my interest and you _know_ how I am when I'm interested in something."

"Yes, I know so spill it."

"What's going on inside that overly large brain of yours? You seem so spaced out that I have contemplated throwing you over this hill in order to bring you back to earth. Make it easy for me Yugi and just tell me what's wrong. You know how much I hate getting my hands dirty." Atem remained silent for the next few seconds while that same hurt look crept up on him again. This time Kaiba was certain Atem was harboring feelings of sadness but he didn't know what to do or say to make him feel better.

Not that he cared…really…maybe a little. For some reason, Atem had always been able to get under his skin and make him feel things that no one else could. He struggled with this fact when they were dueling rivals, and he was still struggling with it at the present time. First of all, he didn't like the idea that someone had finally caused him to feel something. He had taught himself years ago to shut off his heart so that petty feelings wouldn't cloud his judgment and get in the way of his decision making.

That was not the case when it concerned the equally stubborn pharaoh. Each and every time some incident would occur, he would cave in if Yugi was around. All the pharaoh would have to do is glare at him with those beautiful, amethyst eyes of his and demand something of him using that deep, sexy, alluring voice making his body heat up inside. It drove him crazy! He would get that feeling every time they dueled and it later became an obsession. Like a drug, he just couldn't get enough of him. Atem was still silent even though the hurt look that once daunted over his handsome face was now being masked by a smile.

"I'm fine Kaiba," he answered finally. "Or at least I will be soon I hope."

"I'm glad you added that last part Yugi because believe it or not, I know you're keeping something from me. I've dueled you enough times to know when something's up but that's ok. Keep it to yourself because you know I'm not one for sentiments." Atem chuckled softly, cocking his head towards the brunette.

"I would tell you Kaiba but I'm in no mood to listen to your idea of 'comfort'. Besides, it's really not that important and I can assure you that with time I'll get over it. It's just…new to me. Well actually a lot of things are still new to me but you get the idea."

"Opening up to people is hard to do, especially when you feel lost and alone. Believe me, I should know." The young pharaoh stared at his friend quizzically, quite shocked at the words that had escaped his lips. _Is it possible that Kaiba knows me better than I think he does? No…no way. He's just trying to be nice…_Kaiba looked over at the young pharaoh meeting his eyes with a warm, caring gaze. The softness of his gaze took Atem by surprise clouding his mind.

"K…Kaiba?"

"I've only trusted one person all my life and you're looking at him." Atem lowered his gaze staring aimlessly at the grass on the ground. There was something about the way Kaiba was staring at him and it was sending shockwaves through his body. Atem felt another chill soar through his body when he felt Kaiba's fingers brush the side of his face. Kaiba had reached over to remove the annoying piece of hair out of the way so that he could see him better.

"Kaiba…"

"But there was one other person that I learned to trust with time," he said softly. He twirled a piece of Atem's hair with his finger before sliding it down the side of his face and under his chin. Then he raised his head, forcing Atem to meet his gaze. "I've suffered a lot of heartache and have been let down by many people, but there is one person who has never, _ever_ let me down and that person…well," he smirked. "I'm looking right at him."

"But Kaiba…"

"It's the truth Yugi and you know it. If you think back to all the times I've needed help, you've always been there for me even when I was too stubborn to ask for it. You go out of your way to look out for others and that's something I've never been able to truly understand. The world is full of selfish people who care only for themselves but you…you're different."

Atem's razor sharp gaze managed to stop Kaiba's heart in an instant. His eyes were now filled with a mixture of joy and sadness making Kaiba melt inside. Something inside of Kaiba was urging him forward, pushing him towards the beautifully tanned pharaoh. He didn't think. His mind wouldn't let him. All he could focus on was the softness of the skin in his hand and the sad, alluring stare of the pharaoh.

He tilted his head and leaned closer to Atem, stopping barely an inch from his face. Atem was so paralyzed under Kaiba's stare that his body wouldn't move. When Atem didn't react, Kaiba slid his hand behind the pharoah's head bringing it forward, pushing his lips against his own in a slow, gentle kiss that sent a bolt of electricity through his body. The kiss ended just as quickly when Kaiba finally realize what he had done. _Oh God…I didn't…_He suddenly broke the kiss and cursed under his breath. _I did…I…I kissed him._ Neither one dared to utter a word. Both quickly stood to their feet at the same time and with a silent understanding, Kaiba led the way back to their dorm. Once inside, both went their separate ways. There was no good night; only silence as they changed and went to bed, both overwhelmed with feelings that couldn't be explained.

Kaiba let out a huge sigh when Atem finally turned out his lights for bed. He laid flat on his back staring up at the dragon embroidered on his canopy. The more he tried to focus on the dragon, the more his brain pushed images of Atem in his head. _God, what is happening to me? _He could clearly see the pharaoh's hurt and confused gaze as he stared at him with eyes of concern. _That look…it…it hypnotized me…I couldn't help it…_Kaiba rolled over on his side and stared at the wall.

Today had been an all around crazy day and it all started with Atem falling asleep on the bean bag behind his desk. He looked so cute, and sweet, and…vulnerable, just like tonight and that was something that Kaiba had never seen before. He had seen many sides of Atem but vulnerable was never one of them. Atem was always so powerful and commanding, kind yet strong, but weak…not that he appeared to be weak tonight but it would seem that he was at his weakest he'd ever seen him tonight. _And I took advantage of that by kissing him…No…my body just moved…why did my body move? _Kaiba groaned as he flipped over to his other side. Tonight's kiss had been his first and it was really affecting him in more ways than he could imagine. _My first kiss and I gave it to my biggest rival…who happens to be a guy…not that it matters…but still…_That kiss had set his insides on fire and made his heart skip like mad. _Am I supposed to feel this way after just one kiss?_ Being that he'd never been interested in anyone while he was in high school, he didn't care to make out with anyone. Even now he was in college but he wasn't interested in just anyone.

Sure a few girls had caught his eye, but the biggest turn off was that they probably only wanted him for his money. Besides that, he just really wasn't interested in romance. _Romance is for the weak and I am not weak. I will never surrender my heart to anyone, not now not ever…_The last thought seemed to please him enough and before long he was able to fall asleep. Though his mind was saying no, his heart was telling him something completely different as his dreams that night would reflect the true feelings buried deep within his heart.

--xx--

Atem immediately turned out his lights and laid in bed staring out the window into the night. His heart was pounding and his head was still spinning from his time spent with Kaiba. Something had been awakened in him tonight that he really couldn't explain. Then there was the fact that he'd received his first kiss…and he enjoyed it very much. The thing that scared him though was the fact that he'd received his first kiss from Kaiba of all people. Seto Kaiba. His rival and worst enemy at times. Atem watched a shooting star as it zoomed by and frowned. Things like that would have been taken as a sign in Egypt but what kind of sign was it? Atem reached up and lightly brushed his lips. He closed his eyes and could clearly see Kaiba's deep blue eyes drawing him in and then like magic, his lips touching his own sending vibes through his body like he never could have imagined. It felt great but he was still hurt. That kiss only reminded him of Yugi…the boy he fell in love with but could never claim as his own. A single tear rolled down his cheek and then another. Before long he was sobbing into his pillow. _Oh Yugi…_

* * *

_AN: I was able to write this late last night and tonight while studying for finals. When it hits it hits and I had to get it typed or my brain was going to explode. I have two days left before I am leaving for the summer. If inspiration hits and I get some time, I'll type it up and post it before I leave. I already know what I want to happen and everything. It's just a matter of getting it down on paper. I really hope you all are enjoying this. The rating will eventually change to Mature but not right now. Special thanks to **Yami Val** for the good advice and encouragement. I am really glad that you are enjoying this. Another special thanks goes to **Stranded4Ever** for giving good advice, encouraging me and making me feel better about being 21 and STILL a die hard Yu-Gi-Oh fan. Love to all who are reading this fic and I promise to keep writing this fic over the summer. I may not get to post until August but I'll make sure it's the first thing I do upon my return._


	5. Chapter 5

Kaiba woke up with a major headache the next morning. He had slept horribly last night and it was all because of the slightly disturbing dream he had about Atem. The images kept flashing through his head clear as day as if he were really there…

**--EGYPT--**

Seto watched as Atem and Mahad walked down the halls laughing about something or another. Mahad was sticking very close to the pharaoh and had been for several weeks now. It was as though Mahad secretly had a thing for the pharaoh. Of course, if it were a secret then he was doing a poor job of keeping it in Seto's opinion. Any idiot could tell that Mahad's behavior had changed and he was starting to seem a little selfish. Anytime someone else wanted alone time with Atem, he would do all he could to hurry them up so that he could spend more time with him himself. Seto nodded his head in acknowledgement as the two finally passed him by. They smiled and nodded before entering one of the pharaoh's chambers. Moments later he heard the both of them erupt into fits of laughter.

"Damn it Mahad. He's got work to do," Seto mumbled. He was going to just ignore them like always but Atem suddenly shouted and called for him though it was in between 'shushes' and more laughter. _I'm sure I'm not really needed but whatever._ Seto sighed as he headed down the hall towards the pharaoh's chamber. The door was slightly ajar so he pushed it open a little farther. What he saw angered him to no end. Mahad had the pharaoh pinned down on the floor of pillows. Atem's hands were pinned down above his head and Mahad was staring down at him, his eyes glistening with fervor. Seto grabbed Mahad from behind and without thinking tossed him aside furiously ripping his robe in the process.

"Dammit Seto! What the hell was that all about?" Mahad yelled. He was glaring at Seto furiously but only got a nonchalant smirk in return.

"That was for hurting the pharaoh. Have you lost your fucking mind?"

"Wait. Seto…we were only playing." Atem had sat up on his floor of multicolored pillows and was smiling at the both of them.

"_Playing?"_ Seto asked still frowning at his adversary.

"Yes, we were playing. I know that's…odd but I felt like being silly today and Mahad was only too happy to keep watch over me. Of course, I may have taken things a bit too far by hitting him in the face with a pillow. I screamed for you in hopes that you would take my side and help me take him down in a good old fashioned pillow fight," he grinned.

"Oh damn. Is that all?"

"Yes but thanks to you I have to find more clothes to put on since you practically ripped mine to shreds," Mahad griped. "Pharaoh forgive me but I must get changed. I promised Mana that I would train her some today."

"That's fine. Seto will be glad to play with me."

"I…WHAT?!" Mahad bowed politely before leaving the two of them alone. Before Seto had time to protest, Atem grabbed him from behind pulling him on the floor of pillows. He smacked Seto across the face causing his hat to fall. "PHARAOH!" he growled.

He hadn't time to say another word. Atem smacked him in the face with another pillow laughing hysterically at the stricken looking guardian. Seto sat up, his hair all disheveled from being under that hat so much. His hair was sticking up all over the place except for his bangs which were now covering most of his forehead.

"No need to look so pissed Seto. Technically you have to do what I tell you to do since I'm pharaoh. If you won't play with me then I guess I'll just have to keep…" He was silenced when a pillow bounced off of his face.

"Already I grow tired of your words Pharaoh. You may be my boss but…" Atem had thrown another pillow silencing the angry guardian. "Why you…" Seto grabbed a pillow and crawled towards the pharaoh who was now laying flat on his back roaring with laughter. By the time Atem had caught his breath, it was too late. He looked up to see Seto looming over him with two smaller pillows. "Say your prayers Pharaoh," he smirked. Atem put on a horror stricken face before smiling up at Seto.

"How about _you_ say _your_ prayers guardian," he grinned. He reached above his head and grabbed at two pillows but Seto was quick to respond. Dropping his own pillows to the floor, he grabbed the pharaoh's arms pinning them down above his head just as Mahad had done.

"Looks like I've got you covered and quite literally," he smirked. The pharaoh poked out his lips in a pout and wriggled his hips under Seto's. It was at that moment that Seto realized how close he actually was to the pharaoh and it was close, way too close…and quite intimate. His eyes wandered from the pharaoh's slender arms that lay helpless above his spiky hair then jumped quickly to the beautifully bronze chest of his. His eyes continued to explore his master's body, taking note of his rock hard abs leading elsewhere.

"Seto are you going to let me go now or should I just finish you off?"

"Forgive me my king but it would seem that you are in no position to be making such threats. I have you pinned to the floor. I highly doubt your strength could overpower that of my own."

"I can still move my lower body," he smirked. Atem made way to move one of his legs but Seto lowered his body onto Atem's, letting his weight stop the pharaoh's movement.

"Dammit Seto!"

"You were saying all mighty king?" he teased. He tried his best to twist and squirm but it was all in vain. He finally let out a sigh and began to pout again.

"You don't play fair Seto."

"Is the mighty pharaoh all broken inside because he lost at his own game?" The pharaoh only sighed and poked out his lips again, his warm breath brushing the side of Seto's face making his shudder. Seto looked down and found his eyes drawn to the pharaoh's lips. They were so sweet looking and he was certain that they probably tasted of honey. He knew such thoughts were forbidden but he couldn't help himself. They were only inches away from his own, and it was hard not to look. He watched as Atem's tongue suddenly came out to lick them making his mouth water. He did it again, several times in fact as though it was necessary.

"Pharaoh…are your lips _that_ tasty?" he blurted out impatiently. He was starting to get angry at the pharaoh for teasing him subconsciously despite the fact that he probably had no idea he was being a tease. Atem looked startled by the question but managed to give him a quick response.

"My lips are starting to dry. Is it a crime to lick my lips?"

"No. It's only a crime when you're inches away from my face," he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He watched as Atem smirked and licked his lips again…and again…and again. Seto's eyes followed Atem's tongue; each time, his head getting closer to the oblivious pharaoh's face. His tongue came out again only this time Seto was ready. He captured the pharaoh's tongue with his lips before using his own tongue to lick the pharaoh's lips.

"Seto…" His tongue slipped inside the pharaoh's mouth when his lips parted, capturing his bottom lip that had been poked out. The sensation overwhelmed him, especially when he felt Atem's lips respond. His tongue began to explore Atem's mouth furiously, deepening the kiss as if he were starved of kisses. He kissed him until he was out of breath pulling away only briefly for air before taking his lips again into another powerful kiss. _Seto what are you doing? You can't kiss the Pharaoh! You'll be killed!_ That's what his brain was saying but his body was saying something entirely different. He felt the pharaoh squirm again and he realized that he still had his arms pinned over his head. _Shit._ He pulled away from Atem and cursed under his breath. At the same time, the door of the chamber flew open and in walked Mahad followed by Mana. Both stopped in their tracks with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Pharoah? Master Seto? What are you…are you guys actually pillow fighting?" Mana asked curiously. Seto looked up to see that Atem was still clutching one of the pillows he had intended to hit him with earlier. _Thank God, but will the Pharaoh report me?_ He chanced a glance at Atem who was now smiling at Mahad and Mana.

"Yes, I was finally able to convince Seto here to fight me. As you can see, it turned out just as badly with him as it did with Mahad." Seto let up in the pharaoh and stood to his feet, straitening out the wrinkles in his clothes. He grabbed his hat off the floor before quickly exiting the room.

"What's with him?" Mana asked. Atem sat up on his pillows and shrugged.

"Oh you know Seto. I think he's embarrassed that you guys caught him playing." Seto however, was standing on the other side of the door catching his breath and listening to them. _Actually the reason I left is because I got a hard on and didn't want young eyes to see, especially the pharaoh himself._ Seto let out a sigh. _What the heck was I thinking, kissing him like that?! I could lose my job as a guardian or worse, be executed._ But then he remembered how Atem responded, kissing him back and moaning…was he moaning? _I think I'll go get a drink._

**--xx--**

Seto's snooze alarm went off again bringing him back to earth. That dream was so real that he was now shaking slightly from the realism of it. He could still feel Atem's body squirming underneath him and just the thought of the dream had given him an erection. _Alright. Breath Kaiba. A cold shower. That should do the trick._ He climbed out of bed and started towards the bathroom but his curiosity got the best of him. He peered around the corner to see if Yugi was there but he wasn't. With a feeling of relief and disappointment, Seto hurried to get a shower so that he could hurry off to class, half hoping he would run into Yugi. For some reason he now had the strongest urge to see him again.

**--xx--**

Atem had risen two hours earlier than Kaiba. He hadn't slept all that well either because he too was troubled by dreams of his past. Not the past he shared with Seto in Egypt but his past with Yugi and just thinking about Yugi was making his stomach hurl. _Why can't I forget him? Why can't I just let him go? He doesn't love me and I should just deal with that. He belongs with Tea._ As he started across the room towards the shower, his legs went weak and he dropped to his knees staring at the carpet. He would constantly tell himself this over and over but it never helped. As soon as he had some down time, his thoughts or dreams were always of Yugi. Atem managed to pull himself off of the floor and slowly made his way towards the bathroom door. He stopped short when he heard Kaiba's voice. He wrinkled his brow curiously before starting towards Kaiba's side of the room. Kaiba was laying flat on his back, his body shaking slightly. He must be having a nightmare. Atem approached him cautiously listening to Kaiba mutter incoherent things in his sleep. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to him and began wiping the sweat off of his forehead. Kaiba's body jerked causing Atem to jump. _Should I wake him? He might get upset with me and that's the last thing I need right now._

"I shouldn't have kissed him…pharaoh…don't have me killed…" After that Kaiba's body stopped moving and he rolled over to his side sound asleep again. _I wonder who he kissed…and did he call out to me? _Atem shrugged his shoulders and headed back to the shower making a mental note to question Kaiba about it later, but for now, he needed to get a shower so that he could get out of the room. He needed to go do something, anything to take his mind off of Yugi and he was certain that Kaiba would only make it worse if he stayed.

* * *

**AN: I am no longer on hiatus! Woot! Woot! Go me. And I even found the time to make a Kaiba/Atem amv. You should check it out when you get the chance. Link can be found on my profile. Let's see...slightly shorter chapter but it took me long enough to find time to write it. I hope you aren't too confused. There will be flashback scenes from time to time in the form of dreams though sometimes they won't be actual flashbacks. Ok. Next update will be sometime after I update a few of my others or have an Einstein moment. Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing. Ta Ta!**


	6. Chapter 6

Atem did not have any classes but he still got up early anyway. He went to the court yard and walked around for few by himself in order to think. He was forcing himself to think about something other than Yugi but even that could not stop the tears from falling. He felt alone all of a sudden and that was one of the worst feelings in the world. When he was with Yugi, he was never alone. Atem found a big maple tree and decided to sit underneath it.

He leaned back and watched as others walked by hand in hand with their partners. Some were sitting in benches snuggled up and others were sitting in the grass sharing small kisses here and there. _Kisses. Something I'd like to experience. _But then it hit him that he'd already had that experience once before. _Kaiba._ He closed his eyes and touched his lips as he remembered the kiss that the two of them shared. It had been brief but Atem could still feel the heat from the kiss on his lips. _Are all kisses like that?_

"Pharaoh?" Atem opened his eyes and saw Bakura standing over him, his eyes filled with concern.

"Oh hey Bakura. How are you?"

"I'm…ok, but are **_YOU_** ok Pharaoh?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just came out here because it was a beautiful morning…and I wanted some time to reflect. How about you?" Bakura took a seat next to the Pharaoh and sighed. "Well, I too needed some time to think. I have been trying to sort out some weird feelings that I have about certain people but it's kind of hard when you don't have the other person around to compare said feelings."

"Huh?"

"Oh, never mind," he replied. He laughed nervously and his face flushed a light shade of pink.

"Oh…okay then. You sure it's nothing I can help you with?"

"Uh, well…no. No, I can deal with it."

"Alright. Just don't ever hesitate to ask for help if you need it. You know I'm always there." Bakura just smiled.

"I know Pharaoh. You've always been true to your word." They both leaned back against the tree. Both talked about class and laughed at the odd looking couples making out in the court yard.

"Those guys are doing it all wrong," Bakura griped.

"You mean there's a wrong way to make out?" Atem asked. Bakura turned his head, frowning at the Pharaoh.

"Well…not necessarily a wrong way but…we Britians believe that making out is an art."

"An art?" Atem chuckled. "_Kissing_ is an art? That's a new one on me."

"Well, when you think about it, kissing is basically two people swapping spit."

"Oh did you have to put it like that?!" he laughed.

"Well it's true," he grumbled. "But then again, it doesn't have to be."

"Explain."

"Well when you kiss someone that you deeply care about, the kiss becomes meaningful. There's none of that swapping spit like _they're doing_. It looks gross." He folded his arms across his chest and continued his explanation. "The kiss becomes another form of communication. When your lips first touch, a certain heat passes through your body making you want that person even more, but not necessarily in a sexual manner. It's really hard to explain but you'll know it's a genuine kiss when you experience one. It's one of those things you just know."

"Oh ok. I get it." Bakura glanced down at his watch and groaned.

"Bugger. I have another class in a few minutes. Uh…how about I walk you back to your room? It's nearing lunch time and you need to eat before you get any skinnier."

"Sure thing," he grinned. _At least I don't have to walk alone…_He took Bakura's outstretched hand into his own, pulling himself to his feet. Then they walked along in silence back towards his dorm. They climbed the stairs slowly until they reached the door.

"Thanks for walking me back Ryou. This was one of those days where I really didn't want to be alone."

"I know the feeling," he replied. "Uh…Atem?"

"Yes?"

"I uh…I just…" Atem turned to face him and had to suppress laughter. Bakura was chewing on a nail nervously as if trying to decide what to do or say. It struck him as funny because Bakura was one of those Britians who hated seeing people bite their nails among other things that were considered bad habits.

"Ryou?" He let out a deep breath before taking Atem's shoulders pushing him back against the door gently. Bakura kept his head down staring at his feet. He was hesitating his next move. After several long seconds of the awkward silence, he raised his head meeting Atem's curious gaze. He kissed Atem's cheek and then the other one. The Pharaoh closed his eyes at the touch of Ryou's lips, letting the warmth engulf him. He opened his eyes in time to see Ryou leaning forward to brush his lips against his. His eyes closed immediately when Ryou's lips made contact with his. His lips parted just a little, inviting Bakura inside but he wouldn't take him just yet. Instead he licked Atem's lower lip teasingly as if trying to get a taste for him.

"R…Ryou…" he whispered.

Bakura took his lower lip into his mouth suckling it gently. The Pharaoh couldn't help but to moan for the heat that shot through him was just too much. Ryou finally slipped his tongue inside his mouth and moved his lips in a slow steady manner, kissing the Pharaoh. He let his hands roam the Pharaoh's sides, only increasing the need for bodily contact. Before he could take things further, he pulled away lowering his head in shame.

"Pharaoh…please forgive me. I'm…I just…I gotta go," he squeaked before running down the stairs. Atem shook his head before heading inside. Kaiba was not there but that was no surprise. Atem sighed and started towards his bedroom but then he stopped short. Ryou's kiss had put him in a slightly better mood and decided it would be rather amusing to have Kaiba come back and find him lying in his bed. He grinned at the thought of Kaiba's reaction and jumped on his roommate's bed. He leaned back and grinned up at the ceiling before closing his eyes drifting off to sleep.

**--xx--**

Kaiba was so glad that he was heading back to his room. He had been followed all day by some creepy looking fanboys and although a few of them were decent looking, he was in no mood to indulge them; not when he had more important things to do like find Yugi. He had not seen Yugi at all that day and he was starting to worry. He used his key and headed inside his dorm only to find Yugi sound asleep on his bed. _He's asleep…on MY bed? _

Kaiba slid out of his favorite white trench coat and hung it on the rack behind him. Then he kicked off his shoes and started towards his bed. He sat down on the edge of it and just stared at the sight before him. Immediately images from his dream came rushing through his head, especially the part where he'd kissed him. _Gahh, why am I thinking about that kiss? It was just a silly dream. But still…_As he watched Atem sound asleep on his bed he couldn't help but to smile. It just struck him as funny that his biggest rival was resting comfortably in his bed. _Cute. _He leaned over and brushed the hair out of Atem's face. He hated seeing that unruly hair covering up those lovely features that were Atem's face. _This is just like the last time he fell asleep. I had the strongest urge to explore his body as well as the urge to kiss him._ He studied Atem's face more closely now, learning every curve and arch of his jaw structure. Before he knew it he was leaning forward getting ready to once again press his lips against the one's he was sure tasted sweet as honey. Atem's eyes suddenly opened and Kaiba's heart stopped. That gaze pierced his heart like a dagger only making him want him more.

"K…Kaiba?" he breathed.

"What? Do I scare you Yugi?" he teased. There was no getting out of this one. It was pretty damn obvious that he was about to violate the Pharaoh in his sleep but he could try his best to play it off as if he were only playing around.

"No," he said grinning. "I just…I'm not used to people studying me so closely in my sleep."

"Yeah well you're the one laying in a bed that's not yours. I think that gives me the right to do whatever I please including studying you."

"That may be Kaiba but…I feel violated so I have to retaliate." Kaiba frowned at this.

"And how pre-tell do you plan on retaliating?" A wicked grin formed across Atem's face. He reached for one of Kaiba's pillows and slapped him hard across the face. The look Kaiba had on his face was priceless to say the least.

"What the hell Yugi?! You will pay dearly…" Another pillow bounced off his face and Atem just erupted into laughter. "I got your laughs Pharaoh."

Kaiba grabbed a pillow off the floor and tossed it at Atem, who easily dodged it. Atem rolled over to grab another pillow but Kaiba was already on top of him, grabbing at his wrists. He pinned Atem's wrists above his head with one hand while pinning him to the bed with his body. Atem was still laughing hysterically but Kaiba didn't care. He had won. Atem was not getting out of this one. He looked down at the Pharaoh and was hit with a strange case of déjà vu. Then it hit him. _This is just like my dream but…but there's no way…_Kaiba rolled off of Atem and sat up on the bed panting heavily. _No way…this is too freaky…_He was about to get up when he felt a pair of hands clasp his waist.

"Yugi, what the hell…?" Atem yanked Kaiba backwards pulling him back down on the bed. He quickly rolled over pinning his body against Kaiba's.

"You know Kaiba, as your biggest rival you should know me by now. I would think you'd know not to let your guard down around me. But then again, that might explain why I'm the King of Games and you're only second best."

"WHAT!?" Kaiba gripped Atem's shoulders flipping him over forcefully. He put the entire weight of his body on Atem's and left just enough space between their heads so he could speak freely. "You were saying Yugi?" he growled.

"Alright," he sighed. "Fine. You win. Gee Kaiba you take things way too seriously sometimes."

"You of all people should know by now how much I hate losing."

"Yeah well has that ever stopped you before? You lose to me all the time," he grinned.

"You got some nerve Yugi. I'm not the one pinned down on the bed. You might wanna be careful how much smack you talk. As you can clearly see, I'm the one in control right now. As for the losing part, I may lose to you at card games but you'll soon find that I rarely lose at anything else."

"Whatever. Now let me up."

"Um…no. Not until you tell me that I am the master of pillow fighting."

"What? No way. You beat me one time. I highly doubt that qualifies you as the Master of Pillow Fights."

"Then I guess we'll stay like this all day."

"Fine. Doesn't bother me, though you are a little heavier than I expected."

"That's because I work out. It gives the fanboys something to drool over. And I believe I've beaten you at pillow fighting all your life. Don't ask how I know. It's more or less a hunch."

"Kaiba you're being difficult. Let me up," he wined.

"You know, you should whine more often. It makes you sound like cute little girl. I think the cute girl voice works for you. It makes you sound less intimidating."

"Oh so is this your way of telling me that you find me intimidating?"

"Hell no!"

"Then prove it," he smirked.

"Prove it…?" The frown that graced his face at first quickly turned into a smirk. _Oh I will definitely prove it Pharaoh…_Kaiba flashed Atem an evil grin before lowering his head to his neck. He placed a soft kiss on his neck before licking at the supple, honey colored skin. Atem's body just froze, the sensation from Kaiba's action's sending chills through his body. He felt Kaiba's lips take a small part of his neck into his mouth.

"Ka…Kaiba?" he whimpered. Atem's whimper made Kaiba think about what he was doing and he immediately rolled off of Atem. Not another word was spoken between the two. Kaiba headed straight to his desk and fired up his laptop while Atem quickly headed straight for him room. He sat on his bed and let out a huge breath. _What just happened? _

"It was nothing," he whispered. "Nothing at all." He took out his school books and started doing some homework; anything to keep himself from thinking about his problems.

**--xx--**

Kaiba stared blankly at his computer screen. He knew there was just no way he'd be able to concentrate but he had to do something otherwise he was going to lose it. _I did it again. I kissed the Pharaoh only this time, I can't be killed for it but still…why do I keep doing this?_ Kaiba closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. His mind kept replaying the sweet whimper that escaped Yugi's lips when he prepared to suck and kiss him like crazy. _I liked it. I liked it so much that…_Kaiba looked down at his pants cursing himself softly. He was turned on. _Dammit Yugi!_ Kaiba slammed his fist against his desk and sighed. With a frustrated groan, he headed inside the bathroom to take a nice, hot shower. He hoped things would get better and that the tension he felt when he was around Atem would clear up soon but it wouldn't happen. It was only just beginning.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about such a long delay but I refuse to post anything unless I am at least 90 percent happy with it. That's about how I feel about this chapter but it couldn't be helped. I am tired of fighting with my computer and my daddy patched up my power cord but it only works when it wants to. I plan to get another cord when I get paid but it's going to cost 80 bucks. I am not very happy about that. But despite that, I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. More to come soon. Interesting how the Pharaoh's learning about love and lust, friendship and silly crushes while Kaiba is still in denial about liking his rival. Hope you stick around to see what happens and expect something...big to happen soon. Possibly the next chapter. Won't be a lemon but I think this will be better than a lemon. Ha Ha R & R if you want. Ta Ta**


	7. Chapter 7

Kaiba and Atem both continued to avoid each other for the rest of the day. They both stayed in their perspective rooms all day except for the one time they both (at different times of course) decided to get something eat. Kaiba shut down his computer several hours later before leaning back in his chair with a loud yawn. He glanced at the clock on his desk and noted that it was still fairly early. _Only 10:30? I thought it was later than that._ He stood up from his desk and began undressing himself. He had no reason to go out so he decided to get comfortable. He looked in his walk in closet and decided on his favorite white silk pajamas. He thought about leaving the shirt off but he loved the way the silk felt against his chest. After several seconds of debating, he decided to leave it partly unbuttoned. He then started drawing back his covers when it finally dawned on him how quiet it was. _Yugi hasn't made a sound in hours. I almost forgot he was here. Maybe I should check on him._ Seto started towards Atem's room but stopped short when he came into view.

Atem was barely dressed as he sat on his bed, leaning back against the giant heaping of silk pillows. He was wearing some tiny black, boxer shorts and was topless. The necklace baring some odd Egyptian signia was dangling down his beautiful golden chest making Kaiba's breathing dry and shallow, but besides that, there was something else that got Seto's attention immediately. Atem was clasping a book of some sort in his hand and was staring down at it sadly.

Seto sighed as he watched his friend. Ever since Atem moved in with him, he could tell that something was bothering him. He had a pretty good idea that maybe it was because he was away from the other Yugi for the first time and that maybe he just hadn't gotten used to it. Whatever it was though, he hated seeing him like this. It was sight that just didn't fit Atem. _Sadness._ Someone like him who was always confident and always out helping people, risking his life in dangerous battles to save the world—it just didn't fit him. Kaiba entered the room quietly. Atem didn't even notice him until he was almost at his bedside.

"Kaiba! Wha…what are you doing here?" he stammered. He brought the open book to his chest, covering the contents from wondering eyes.

"Is that anyway to greet your concerned roommate?" he asked. He climbed on the bed making himself comfortable next to Atem. He leaned back against the pillows with his hands behind his head, his legs stretched out, staring straightforward.

"I'm…sorry Kaiba. That was rude of me."

"Don't apologize Yugi. You know how much I hate apologies. I prefer people to grovel before me and beg for forgiveness," he smirked.

"Not on your life." They were both silent for several seconds before Kaiba looked over at Atem speaking softly.

"What's on your mind Yugi?"

"Huh?" The question caught him off guard and looked very taken back by the question.

"You seem down in the dumps, more than usual and it's very unusual for you to be so…how do I put this? Stoic," he answered, choosing his words carefully. Atem gave him a weak smile before shaking his head.

"I'm fine Kaiba. If anything, _I'M_ the one who should be worried. It's unlike you to be so…how do I put this? _Concerned._"

"What can I say? I like being unpredictable," he shrugged.

"I guess so. I'd have never pictured you in snow white, silk pajamas," he grinned.

"Oh so you like them?"

"Maybe but I won't give you a straight answer. I'd hate to feed that ego of yours anymore ammunition."

"I'll take that as a yes. I would comment on your pajamas but uh…it seems you prefer the feel of the bare sheets."

"Sometimes. I probably would like silk pajamas if I had any."

"The ex owner of an entire country doesn't have any silk pajamas?"

"Well…no. At home, I'm usually walking around half naked anyway since it's so hot. Besides, Marik thought it was weird for me to be wearing a lot so I never did."

"The half naked look suits you so now tell me, what's with the book?"

"Oh this?" He held up the small book and shrugged. "Oh well…it's just some photographs."

"Of?"

"Uh…my friends."

"Ahh, I see. So you were staring at those pictures longingly because you miss them."

"Yeah."

"Well why don't you go and see them?"

"What? No way! I…I can't do that," he stammered.

"Why not?"

"I just…can't," he said softly. He turned his head towards the window and sighed.

"I see. Well if you keep moping around here like this, I might have to do something about it." Atem stared at Seto, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"You? You're going to cure my sadness?" His voice was dragging with sarcasm and disbelief but Seto only shrugged.

"You underestimate me Yugi. Remember what I said earlier. I may lose at silly card games but I rarely lose at anything else. You think I can't make you smile or make you happy? I can do that and much more," he stated casually. Yugi chuckled at this, causing Seto to frown.

"Kaiba, I find your concern very amusing but I'll have you to know that I immediately felt better the instant you walked in here. The fact that you took the time to sit and talk with me took my mind off of other things and I felt better. I still feel better and I probably will sleep a whole lot better tonight now that we've spoken." Atem reached over and lightly touched Seto's shoulder sending waves through his body. Kaiba looked over and their eyes met, their gazes touching each other in a way that was hardly explainable. Atem was the first to look away, his face slightly pink with embarrassment. He closed his and put it inside the top drawer of his nightstand. Kaiba rolled off the bed and started out the room towards the kitchen. He returned minutes later with a small plate that had a huge piece of strawberry cheesecake on it. He also had two forks and thermos with something in it. He sat back on the bed next to Atem, offering him the plate and a fork. Atem just stared at him with an annoyed look on his face.

"Now Kaiba, I know you don't think I'm going to eat all of this. I didn't even ask for any cheesecake and…"

"Stop your whining. I know you didn't ask but cheesecake is my favorite and I'm pretty sure it's yours too."

"How would you know?"

"I'm just good that way. Besides, I was hungry and I thought I'd go two for two with my unpredictableness and actually _share_ the cheesecake with you. You know I can't eat all of this and I'd hate to ruin my perfect fanboy figure." Atem laughed out loud at this and it was music to Kaiba's ears. Atem took one of the forks and dug into the snack.

"Mmm…this is really good," he said happily.

"I know. For what I paid for it, it had better be good," he grumbled. He dug into the cheesecake as well then took a swig from the thermos.

"What's in the thermos?" Atem asked. Kaiba handed him the thermos.

"Drink before you choke." Atem shrugged before taking a sip of the warm substance.

"Mmm…cocoa," he replied. Kaiba shook his head watching his friend drink hungrily from the thermos.

"Slow down Yugi before you hurt yourself."

"Mmm…I can't help it. It's so good."

"I'll try to remember to buy more," he mumbled. They continued to eat steadily in silence all the way to the last bite. "You take the last bite. I've had enough." Atem shrugged as he happily took the last bite of cake. He offered Kaiba more cocoa but Kaiba insisted that he drink it. Atem gulped down the last bit of cocoa. He was drinking so fast that he had cocoa dripping down the corners of his mouth, down his throat and onto his chest. This was a site to see, for Kaiba at least, who was having a hard time focusing on anything else. All of a sudden he found himself thirsty again. He waited until Atem put the empty container on his nightstand before he took action.

"Yugi allow me to clean you up." Kaiba leaned over and licked the corner of Atem's mouth causing him to gasp. Kaiba gripped both of Atem's shoulders pulling him closer as his tongue trailed all around his mouth, drinking up the delicious cocoa. Atem gasped again, his mouth parting just enough for Kaiba's tongue to enter. He was hit with an overwhelmingly sweet taste of honey and cocoa making his senses go crazy. He softened his grip on Atem, letting his hands slide gracefully over his bare shoulders behind his back, holding him captively while his tongue followed the taste of cocoa and honey to the nape of the pharaoh's neck. A soft, barely audible whimper escaped the pharaoh and Kaiba held him tighter, the need for bodily contact increasing.

"Kai…Kaiba?"

He licked and nibbled all around his friend's neck, his arousal growing with each nip and taste, but he was also growing more frustrated by the second. He wanted so badly to suck and tease every inch of Atem but he knew he was wrong. He somehow managed to tear his lips from Atem's neck and he cursed under his breath. He was panting and sweating, his breathing quick and shallow, something he wasn't used to. He was also fully aroused…again and it was making him angry. Without another word, he looked up at Atem and gripped his chin, lifting his head so that he could look him in the eye. Atem looked sad all over again and for some strange reason, Kaiba felt sad too. He caressed Atem's cheek with the back of his hand before rolling off the bed and hurrying out of the room.

* * *

**AN: Shorter chapter than what you're used to but it's the best I can do since I am going away for a week or two. I hope you enjoyed it and there will be more to come soon. If you haven't seen the amvs of Seto and Yugi, check them out on my profile. The big 'thing' I mentioned in the last AN didn't happen in this chapter but it's coming. Trust me and when it does well...you'll see. Poor Atem. Poor Seto. I wonder why he's sad all of a sudden? Could it be he actually feels something? Thanks for all who read and reviewed. I hope I don't dissappoint you all as I am still kind of nervous about writing YuGiOh fanfiction. Review if you want and I love you guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

Kaiba hurried to his room and collapsed onto the bed. His head was spinning, his heart was racing and he was shaking all over with terror. _What is going on with me? Why am I freaking out like this?_ Kaiba just sat there until his breathing became a little calmer before climbing under the covers for bed. He tossed and turned for a while, feeling very frustrated as he was trying to sort out his feelings. He thought about how he felt when the ex pharaoh first moved in. He was feeling very giddy, much like he was earlier and he could remember his heart stopped completely at the sight of him. His heart was racing when he found out that Atem was on campus but just like now, he was unsure of what it meant. Then there was the fact that he kissed him. He. Seto Kaiba. Had kissed Atem and he enjoyed it. Atem had only been there one night and the next thing he knew, he was kissing him like some hormone stricken teenager, just like tonight only tonight had been different.

It was different because…well, Seto wasn't completely sure how it was different but something in his heart said it was different. For the first time in a long time, Atem had managed to make him feel something that he rarely felt, or rather, rarely acknowledged and that was sadness. Kaiba wasn't entirely sure why, but when he looked into Atem's eyes, a wave of sadness overtook him. Atem's eyes usually bore a joyous, confident gaze highlighted by his beautiful amethyst orbs but not tonight. Tonight his eyes were a deep crimson and were filled with hurt and confusion.

Kaiba pulled the covers over his head and groaned. _Why Yugi? Why are you making me feel this way? Why do I care so much? I used to despise you but now I find myself wanting to make you happy so that I can see you smile. _The thought amused him and reminded him of earlier when he found Atem asleep on his bed. It was the cutest thing he'd seen in a long time. He remembered having the strong urge to explore his body and kiss him passionately, just like tonight. Then it hit him. It hit him like a bad steak lingering in the pit of his stomach. Maybe…just maybe, his heart was telling him that now is the time to admit to himself that Atem was his friend. It sounded crazy as he lulled it over in his head but as he desperately tried to find another reason for his actions, nothing else made sense.

The only problem with the idea of maybe accepting Atem as a friend was the kisses. Kaiba was definitely no expert in the friend department being that the only friends he had growing up were Mokuba and his executive counselors, but he never once thought to shower them with kisses. It just seemed wrong not to mention down right scary, but when it came to Atem, lately, that's all he wanted to do and something about that worried him. He'd observed the shrimp version of Yugi and all of his friends hanging out over the years and never once did he ever see any of them planting real kisses on one another. Sure he'd seen Tea kiss Atem on the cheek or plant fevered kisses on Yugi when she was excited, but it was nothing like his kisses to the pharaoh, nothing at all. _Maybe that's because you're kissing him like he's your lover._ The thought hit him and made him frown. There was just no way he was treating Atem like his lover. Sure he'd held him close and offered to make him happy but…that didn't mean anything did it? But Kaiba never had a lover so he couldn't be sure.

"Dammit!" he muttered. _How can I be sure of my actions?_ He could ask somebody but who would he ask? He had no one really except for the King of Games and he doubted that Yugi's geek patrol would be the best people to consult, especially since he treated them so coldly over the years. Kaiba sighed before turning over on his side, closing his eyes for sleep. Maybe it would come to him naturally in due time but he wasn't going to dwell on it just yet. First things first. Make Atem smile again…

--xx--

Atem laid back against the pillows, raw tears streaming down his face. He was crying yet he had no earthly idea why. Kaiba had done nothing but treat him nicely all day but for some reason it made him sad. Everything about being at school made him sad now that he thought about it. Every time he looked at Kaiba, he saw images from past duels with him. If he were to tell another duelist this, they'd probably think he was nuts. Most people only remembered bits and pieces of duels, especially since you'd duel hundreds of people within a year if you were skilled enough. But Atem could remember every detail of every duel he'd ever had with Kaiba and it made his heart feel heavy.

With the thoughts of his duels with Kaiba came thoughts of Yugi. He couldn't help it. Every duel he'd ever had in this lifetime was with Yugi, the boy he loved but could never have and it just ate him up inside. He came to school to get away and hopefully learn to move on and forget Yugi but it was a lot harder trying to do that when he had no one else. Yugi was the only person he'd ever been really close to. He was always there for him, his better half…or so he thought and without Yugi, he felt like just a shell of a person with only half a soul.

Maybe he was just being a big baby but he didn't care. It hurt too much to care. He'd never had a boyfriend…or girlfriend for that matter but he always thought that if he had a body, Yugi would be his and his alone. Even as a spirit, he would watch over Yugi as he slept and over time, he eventually started to whisper 'I love you' when he was certain Yugi was sound asleep. But things just didn't turn out as planned and he knew it was nobody's fault but his own. Yugi soon left to go away and before he left, Atem had ample opportunities to tell him how he felt but a part of him had hoped that Yugi would already know. _I have to…I have to get over him. Maybe I'll go see Bakura tomorrow. _Atem turned off his lamp and climbed under his covers. In just minutes he was sound asleep, his dreams a strange combination of images—images of Ryou, Kaiba, and Yugi himself.

--xx--

When Seto woke up the next morning, he wasn't surprised that Atem had already left. Atem had an earlier class than him and was fairly certain that Atem just wanted to be on time to avoid answering fan questions because of his lateness. Seto rolled out of bed with a yawn and stretched. He was feeling very…different this morning. He normally just rolled out of bed grumpy because it was just another day at the office but not this morning. This morning he felt happy…as if nothing could ruin his day. This was partly because of what he was planning for Atem. His cell phone began vibrating signaling that someone was calling. Normally he would have cursed loudly for it was still fairly early and his executives knew better than to ring his phone before ten, but he shrugged and answered the phone with no attitude at all.

"Hello?"

"BIG BROTHER!"

"Mokuba?"

"Yeah, it's me. How've you been Seto? I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Mokuba. To answer your question, I've actually been pretty good as of lately."

"That's great Seto. You even sound like you're doing better."

"Yeah well I feel it," he grinned. "Now then, not that I'm complaining, but why call so early in the morning? You're usually still asleep at this hour."

"Oh well I called to tell you that I have a big duel coming up. If I win this duel, I'll get to move up to Ra Yellow."

"Oh really now? So you've actually been doing pretty good on your own now?" he joked.

"Of course! If I hadn't then the name Kaiba would be put to shame. So can you fly out and see me big brother?"

"Well…sure. I'll come but when is it?"

"It's in three days. This Saturday at 2pm."

"Alright. I'll be there."

"Great and big brother?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll make you proud!"

"I know you will Mokuba. Oh and just so you know, I'm bringing a friend."

"A friend? _You?_ Are bringing a…a _**friend?**_" he asked incredulously.

"Yes Mokuba. A friend. But let's not talk about that right now. It'll be a surprise," he grinned. "Now then. Let's discuss your opponent and come up with a dueling strategy."

"Uh…right…"

--xx--

Atem went to class feeling just as miserable as he had the night before. His weird dreams about Kaiba, Ryou, and Yugi only made matters worse. He barely remembered anything from his Lit class and by the time he made it to Business 101, his brain felt like jelly. He sat down in the empty chair at the back from the first day of class and minutes later, Ryou took the seat next to him. Ryou flashed him a nervous smile and then spent the majority of the class period avoiding Atem's curious glances. Atem wondered what was up with Ryou. He never once made eye contact with him and he was acting stranger than usual. Finally, when he couldn't take it anymore, he leaned over and whispered in Ryou's ear.

"Is an evil spirit taking over you again?"

"Huh? What? N…n…no," he replied nervously. "Wh…whatever in the world gave you that idea?"

"It's just you've been acting stranger than usual today and it's got me worried. Are you sure you're alright? Did I do something to upset you?"

"N…no. I just…" The bell sounded and both guys began gathering their things. "Are you done for today?"

"Yeah."

"I'll…we'll talk by the tree we were at the other day."

"Oh…um…o…k…" But Ryou had already made a mad dash out of the room. _Ok. That was odd, but then again, it IS Bakura._

Atem made his way out of the building towards the grassy field where he and Bakura last chatted. He took a spot on the ground against the big oak tree and was joined several minutes later by a distraught looking Bakura.

"Ryou? Seriously, what's bothering you?" Ryou let out a sigh as he sat down next to his friend. Atem noted how different Bakura looked wearing something other than his traditional blue slacks and coat. He had gone and changed out of his suit and was now wearing some light colored jeans and a gray tank. Atem also noted how buff Ryou looked. He had never seen Ryou, or rather _modern_ Ryou, in anything other than nice suits so it was quite the change for him. _It looks good on him._

"I'm sorry for acting so unlike myself today. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Well…"

"You know that you can tell me anything Ryou, as I'm certain I can tell you anything…right?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Alright then. Now spill it. What's got you so down today?"

"Well…I just think too much."

"Uh…ok…"

"What I mean is, I spent way too much time alone yesterday and I had too much time to think about how lonely I am sometimes." At this, Atem sat straight up giving his undivided attention to his friend. _Lonely._ He should have known Ryou was lonely. As he looked into his friend's eyes he could see it, the loneliness and he knew he wasn't mistaken either. He of all people knew what it was like to feel lonely. He also knew what it looked like as well. He saw that look every time he looked into the mirror so it would be hard to mistake such a look.

"Sorry Pharaoh…I'm just…"

"No, it's quite alright. Please…please continue."

"But I don't want to burden you with my problems. I'll be alright. I just…" Atem took Ryou's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. The snowy haired Brit looked up at him, a shiver running through his body.

"You could never burden a friend with your problems Ryou." Ryou nodded while blinking back a tear before continuing.

"I have a roommate you know? Nice old fellow and all but…I just don't know. He's very much obsessed with duel monsters and I really don't have an issue with that but he sucks at it and it disturbs me," he huffed. Atem couldn't help but to laugh at this. Ryou had the cutest pout he'd ever seen in his life.

"Wow Ryou. It disturbs you that much?"

"Yes! Especially since I've only been around good duelist in my lifetime. But…that's beside the point. My point to all of this is that he makes me feel lonelier than ever sometimes. We have nothing in common and well…he just reminds me of how some friends are irreplaceable. Friends like…you," he added softly. Atem had no idea how to respond to this and he was glad that Ryou chose to squeeze his hand. It let him know that he needed not respond.

"You know Pharaoh, you were looking pretty down as well this morning though I was too selfishly preoccupied with my feelings to ask about yours so forgive me."

"No, it's okay."

"No it's not. You also look pretty sad about something right now. Is it Kaiba?" Atem let out a sigh before falling back against the tree.

"No…I don't really know."

"Oh…well is he being his usual rich-boy self?" he joked.

"I…sometimes but then there are other times when he does things…nice things which has got me slightly baffled. It's like sometimes I feel like we're friends and other times I feel like we're…something else."

"Really?"

"Yeah but that feeling of something else is always brief and then I feel all sad and confused; not to mention this aching feeling of regret and betrayal." He let out a sigh and shook his head. "I know. I bet you think I'm nuts because I'm making no sense whatsoever," he chuckled.

"No, actually I think I understand. I have no idea what the extent of your relationship with Kaiba is today, but what you're saying reminds me of my relationship with…Thief Bakura." Atem glanced at him curiously. "I know that Bakura…the other me was evil and all but…he was someone that I actually bonded with you know? He was evil but to me, he was my friend…my companion and I saw good in him when nobody else did. I guess…I kind of miss him. He was apart of me for so long that I never realized how much I'd miss him until he was gone."

"Yeah…I know," Atem answered softly. He felt the same way only unlike Bakura, who was evil, Yugi was just as pure as can be and because of this, he'd known all alone how painful it would be to lose someone like him. But as he sat there listening to Ryou, he couldn't help but feel relief that there was someone around who understood him. He gave Ryou's hand another gentle squeeze and smiled.

"I'm glad we had this talk Ryou. I feel a little bit better."

"Ahh…so do I Pharaoh."

"Ryou, just out of curiosity, why do you insist upon calling me Pharaoh? You don't have to call me that."

"I know but…I guess it's out of habit and you'll always be Pharaoh to me."

"Oh…well alright." Ryou stood to his feet and offered his hand to the Pharaoh.

"I'll walk you back before Kaiba comes looking for you."

"Oh…well I doubt that."

Atem reached for his hand and Ryou pulled him up. He walked about two steps before he stumbled and fell right into Ryou's arms. Ryou just held him for several seconds, both at a loss for words. They both could sense an awkward tension and neither one was quite sure of what to do next. Atem straightened himself up being careful not to meet Ryou's gaze. He was certain that if he did then he would lose himself like the last time.

"I'm…I'm sorry for falling on you," he said softly. "I'm just a little clumsy today."

"It's quite alright. I uh…I didn't mind at all. You should fall on me more often." Atem looked up at him and Ryou's face turned a light shade of pink. "Well uh…shall we get going?"

"Right." They both walked along in silence. At one point Atem wanted to say something to break the awkward silence but once again, he had no idea what to say. When they finally reached Atem's dorm, he was both relieved and saddened. Going back inside the dorm meant going back to his lonely room and his thoughts of Yugi. He let out sigh as he turned to face Ryou.

"Thanks."

"For what?" he asked.

"For walking me back and keeping me company. You know Ryou, how about I walk you back the next time? Like I said, I'm no longer a pharaoh so I don't really need protecting. I'd love to walk you back sometime since you do it for me all the time."

"Uh…sure. That would be great pha…Atem."

"You can still call me Pharaoh if it makes you feel better," he grinned.

"Right. So um…" He started fidgeting with his fingers nervously.

"Ryou?"

"I always get so nervous when I walk you back and then I always end up doing something stupid."

"Stupid?"

"Yeah like the last time. I uh…I kissed you and it was wrong. I let impulse take over reason and I kissed you. I am so, so very sorry Pharaoh. I'll never…"

"Whoa. Slow down Ryou," he grinned. "It's ok. You didn't have to apologize for that. Besides, I uh…I actually…maybe…kind of liked it," he mumbled. Ryou's eyes went wide with shock making Atem blush. "Well uh…I guess I'll catch you later then." He quickly turned around and started for the door but Ryou grabbed his hand, pulling him back. Atem's knees buckled and his feet stayed rooted in its spot as Ryou slowly approached him.

"Pharaoh I…I'm sorry but I can't help it." He slid his hands behind Atem's waist pulling him closer. He dipped his head low capturing Atem's lips in a slow, powerful kiss. He could feel Atem's arms as they wrapped themselves around him. Atem's tiny fingers teased the small of his back while Ryou bent his head low to plant a kiss on his neck. "I like kissing you," he muttered. "You taste so sweet."

"Ry…Ryou…" The Pharaoh's plea only made Ryou want him more. He let his hands slide behind Atem's back and up his shirt, feeling his soft bare skin. "Ryou…" This time, the Pharaoh's moan stopped Ryou in his tracks and he quickly pulled away.

"I…I'll see you tomorrow," he yelped before taking off. Atem sighed before turning and entering the dorm. He was surprised to see Kaiba lying across his bed reading a book.

"Kaiba? What are you doing on _**my**_ bed?"

"At least I'm not asleep and if we are to be politically correct, technically it's _**my**_ bed as well."

"You know what I mean," he huffed.

"Well…I'm reading a book. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Kaiba…"

"Alright. Alright. I just wanted to annoy you a bit before inviting you to go with me somewhere on Saturday."

"Go…where?" he frowned.

"Mokuba called this morning and said he had a big duel coming up. If he wins then he moves up a class. I told him I'd come. I've been meaning to go and check up on things for a while now but I just haven't gotten around to it. Plus I didn't want to go by myself." Atem stared at him for a few before a wry grin formed across his face.

"So you didn't want to travel alone?" he asked with a smirk.

"What? That's not the reason…"

"But it's one of them."

"I have you to know that I always travel alone," he huffed. "Fine. Don't go," he snapped.

"Wait a second Kaiba. I was just giving you a hard time." At this, Kaiba looked absolutely furious. "I'll go. I'm really excited about seeing your academy and watching Mokuba win his duel. Thanks for the invite Kaiba."

"Uh…right." Kaiba rolled off of Atem's bed and brushed past him, letting his hand brush Atem's on the way out. A shiver went through Atem's body at Seto's touch. Seto must have felt it too because he stopped and turned to look Atem in the eye. He wanted to approach the Pharaoh but he was certain it would only lead to more confusing actions so with a curt nod he headed back to his own room. When he was certain the Pharaoh was out of earshot, he picked up his cell phone and called his secretary.

"Hey Celeste? I need you to do me a favor. Don't worry about the costs. Just make it happen."

"Alright sir. What can I do for you?"

"I need plane tickets…"

* * *

**AN:**_ Alright readers. I think I should go ahead and warn you that the rating may change in the near future. I had originally planned for the story to have an 'M' rating but I left it at teen for now. The way the story is unfolding, the rating will definitely change and soon. So…I just thought I'd give you all the heads up. I hope the story is paced well enough for you. I'm really not all that great when it comes to creating romances but I just don't like rushing into things either. Realistically, no one falls in love that quickly. I bet some of you are getting a bit tense as certain relationships develop but…keep in mind, all relationships don't have a happy ending. But never mind me. I hope you'll keep reading to see what I mean. Atem's still learning but things will get better for him as he grows to understand his feelings. Oh and one more thing, if you have a myspace page, go ahead and add me. I will ocassionally post previews to new stories on there plus, I'd like to get to know my readers. My myspace is on my bio so feel free to add me. Leave me a comment and let me know who you are ect. Happy reading!  
_


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the evening went by pretty quickly. Kaiba had some corporate work to catch up on so he spent the rest of the evening working. Atem stayed in his room doing homework and by the time he finished, it was pretty late. He grabbed a quick shower and then decided to go check on Kaiba. He had been working nonstop for hours and though Kaiba always fussed about not needing anyone to care, Atem couldn't help but be concerned about his former rival.

He peeked around the corner and saw that Kaiba was asleep in front of his laptop. His arms were folded across his desk and his head was resting comfortably on the hard wood. _Wow. He must be really exhausted. I wish he'd stop overworking himself. _Atem stood over Kaiba and something just overcame him. As he watched Kaiba sleeping there so peacefully, he realized that he could probably watch him all evening. It was such a beautiful sight. He leaned over and just barely touched Kaiba's shoulder.

"Kaiba," he whispered. "K…Kaiba." Kaiba stirred just a little but he did not wake all the way. Atem smiled before running his hand alongside Kaiba's face and up to his forehead. He brushed the hair out of Kaiba's face and smiled at how sweet Kaiba looked. A hand reached up and clasped his wrist making Atem jump. Kaiba lifted his head and stood slowly to his feet, never taking his eyes off of Atem.

"Were you checking up on me…Pharaoh?" His voice was soft and commanding, taking Atem by surprise.

"I uh…well you were so quiet and I was about to go to bed and I just thought…"

"You'd wake me up from my beauty sleep right?" He took another step towards Atem and raked his hand through Atem's hair. "Or did you want something else?"

"I…no. I just…"

"I'm glad you came to check on me."

"You…you're glad? Kaiba do you hear yourself? You just said that you were…"

"I know what I said Yugi and I meant it." He leaned forward until the tip of his nose was touching Atem's. He wanted so badly to kiss him but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. His lips brushed Atem's lightly before he let out a sigh and took a step backwards.

"Kaiba?"

"Good night, Yugi." Kaiba brushed past the Pharaoh leaving him standing there, his heart pounding fast enough to burst out of his chest. With a heartfelt sigh, Atem left the room to turn in for the night.

--xx--

The next morning when Atem woke up, Kaiba was already gone. Atem was partly relieved because he was tired of the awkwardness between them. It seemed that lately there were always awkward moments between them, not to mention kisses that meant absolutely nothing…at least to Kaiba anyway. He rolled out of bed and started for his closet when the phone rang. He hurried and answered the phone. The voice on the other end surprised him.

"Ryou?"

"How'd you ever guess?"

"It wasn't very hard," he grinned. "You're the only person I know with such a strong British accent."

"Oh well…that makes sense. Um…so you're probably wondering why I called you."

"Not really. It feels great to have a phone call."

"Oh well…um…I just…yesterday you offered to walk me…but you don't have…"

"Are you out of class yet?" he asked excitedly, cutting him off in the process.

"Yeah, but…"

"Meet me here in twenty minutes. I need to get dressed."

"Okay."

Atem hung up the phone feeling way better than he had when he'd first woken up. For some reason, he felt the need to look his best. He headed to the restroom for a quick shower and then came the debate over what to wear. After several minutes of rummaging through his things, he eventually decided on his favorite navy jeans and a white tank. Then he put on his favorite gold hoops and threw on his millennium puzzle. With one last glance in the mirror, he headed outside the door. To his surprise, Ryou was already outside waiting.

"Ryou." He turned around to face the Pharaoh and his jaw just dropped.

"Ph…Pharaoh. You look…amazing." Atem just grinned as he approached his awestruck friend.

"Thank you, Bakura. I feel amazing. So are you ready? I have to admit that I'm anxious to see what a normal dorm room looks like."

"Well uh…I wouldn't exactly describe my room as normal. As my roomie would say, it's been slightly modified for a true Britian."

"Ah well I'm sure it's a nice change from all of Kaiba's gadgets. He has so many expensive looking computerized objects that I'm often afraid to touch anything."

"I know what you mean."

"So uh…how exactly do we get to your room?" Atem asked. It just dawned on him that he had no earthly idea how to get to Ryou's room. In fact, he was still unsure of how to get around some parts of the campus. Ryou took his hand and began leading the way.

"This totally defeats the purpose of my journeying with you, Bakura."

"Yeah well it's not my fault that you don't know the way. If it makes you feel any better, I'll pretend that you walked me to my room."

"Deal."

Bakura led Atem past a few other dorms that paled in comparison to Kaiba's. In just a few short minutes, he was being led up a small set of stairs outside a Venetian styled dorm. "Wow. Bakura, how many people does this place hold?"

"Hmm…I have no idea but I can assure you that it holds quite a few people but you needn't worry. We probably won't be bothered if you don't want to be."

"Uh…right." While Bakura led Atem up the stairs and into the building, Atem took note of how Bakura was once again dressed comfortably in something other than suits. He was wearing some light blue jeans and a tight fitting black tank.

Bakura led Atem up another huge flight of stairs and then all the way to the end of the hall on the right. They both stopped in front of the door and Ryou let out a sigh.

"Alright. This is it. It's not as elaborate as Seto Kaiba's place but…"

"I'm sure it's great, Ryou." Ryou nodded before pushing open the door revealing a very cozy looking room. It was very much like his own only slightly smaller and it was very easy to tell which side of the room belonged to Bakura. The right side was decorated with posters of duel monsters. Every inch of the walls was covered and it was quite messy. The bed looked as though it hadn't been made in days. There were CDs and DVDs all over the place. Clothes were hanging out the closet and drawers as well as lots of books.

The left side of the room looked completely different. The walls were painted a light shade of pink and nice portraits were hung upside it. A big, beautiful portrait of a younger Ryou was hanging above his desk. Then there were Battle City posters that were put in very nice frames hanging on the wall as well. Bakura's bed was covered with a thick white comforter and tons of fluffy white pillows that were placed neatly on it. He had a nice, flatscreen television with a game system hooked up to it though it looked as though it hadn't been touched. He had pictures on both his bedside tables and computer desk. They were all pictures of friends from high school. There was even one of him and Yugi standing back to back after the separation. Atem quickly looked away. He was in such a good mood and he didn't want to ruin the day by thinking of Yugi.

"Ryou, this is definitely your side of the room." Ryou blushed at this quickly diverting his eyes to the ground.

"I…maybe I overdid it."

"No, it looks fine. The pink and fluffiness suits you," he grinned. Ryou smiled before climbing onto his bed. He made himself comfortable and then motioned for Atem to join him. Without hesitation, Atem crawled onto the bed next to his friend. Ryou threw an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close.

"Um…Pharaoh?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I…ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do I…make you uncomfortable?" he asked shyly.

"What? No! Why would you think that?" he asked frowning.

"Well I…I just…I like being around you and all and when I am, I kind of lose myself. I don't really think about what I'm doing sometimes and well…you've seen what happens when I don't think."

"I'll admit it took me a while to get used to your behavior but…now that I've been around you, Ryou, and have gotten to know you a bit better, I feel more comfortable with you than anyone else right now."

"R…really?"

"Yes, really, Ryou. Honestly, if it wasn't for you, I'd have lost my mind days ago. I just…I'm not quite over being separated from Yugi. Without him, I feel so lost and alone all the time. But…being with you takes my mind off of Yugi…among other things and I just can't imagine what I'd be doing if I wasn't here with you."

"I…I feel the same Pharaoh." Ryou turned his body sideways, propping his head on his elbow so that he could look down at Atem. "You know Pharaoh, you have the prettiest eyes, even when they're sad," he added softly. Atem glanced over at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Ryou. I…I don't know what else to say. No one has ever told me that I had pretty eyes before."

"Really? Not even Yugi?" he asked curiously.

"No, not even Yugi," he replied sadly.

"Such a pity. They really are quite lovely. One could get lost in them if they stare for too long."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Well…yes. I suppose it is though with your good looks, you're liable to cause quite a stir Pharaoh." He traced the side of Atem's face with a finger before lowering his head to place a small kiss on his cheek. The Pharaoh could feel his face flushing so he began fidgeting with his puzzle. This was another one of those awkward moments that he usually felt when he was around Kaiba only this time it was slightly different. He had no idea what the awkward vibes were when he was with Kaiba but he at least knew what was up with him and Ryou.

He was blushing because he had grown to like Ryou in a more-than-friends kind of way, only he was uncertain of Ryou's feelings for him in return. Then again, there was a slight chance that he _could_ be fooling himself about his feelings, but right now he didn't want to even consider that as an option. _I like Ryou and that's that._ For now, he was going to stick with the idea that maybe he liked Ryou as something more than a friend. As for Kaiba, he was starting to grow tired of trying to figure out their relationship and so he decided it was high time to forget about it. He knew Kaiba all too well and one thing he did know was that Kaiba was a loner. He'd never admit that we're best friends, much less something more. _I've always thought of him as a good friend and that will never change but if I'm going to get on with my life, I need to stop living in the past…_

"Ryou?"

"Hmm?"

"I…want to ask you something."

"Oh. Well um…alright."

"How do you feel about me?" Ryou looked absolutely frightened at the question. His face turned a deep red and he opened his mouth several times to speak but no words would come out. "It's ok. You don't have to answer. I was just…thinking too much."

"No…I…I'm sorry, Pharaoh. I just…your question surprised me. But…well…to be completely honest with you Pharaoh I uh…I like you a lot. I'm not sure what the extent of my liking you is but…I do miss you when you're not…with me."

"You…miss me?"

"Yeah…I do. I miss you a lot." Atem pondered his answer for several seconds before responding.

"I'm sorry for asking such a personal question but I have been trying to figure some things out. As you know, there are still bits and pieces of my past that I don't remember so any kind of emotional ties I may have had are unbeknownst to me."

"I understand, Pharaoh."

"Yeah well…Ryou…I want to…I want to forget about Yugi and move on with my life and you're probably my best chance at doing that. I think that…maybe I've grown to like you a little more than I should and…" He was silenced by Ryou's lips, pressing against his in an urgent yet gentle kiss. Atem placed his hands on the back of Ryou's head, urging him to deepen the kiss all the while letting his fingers get tangled in his fluffy hair. Ryou rolled over cover Atem's body completely with his own. He tore his lips from his only to nip and lick his way to the nape of his neck. He nibbled and licked the tender area of Atem's neck drawing soft, barely audible moans from the nervous Pharaoh. Ryou brought his lips to Atem's ear and sighed.

"You have just made me the happiest bloak on campus. I…I like you too, Atem, and if…and if you'll have me I'd like to…to call you my…"

"Done," he whispered.

Ryou smiled once more before his lips found the tender flesh of Atem's neck again. He captured some of his tender, honey colored flesh in his mouth suckling it softly. Atem could feel himself getting aroused, something that he wasn't used to. Ryou could feel it too as his own arousal was starting to agitate him but he was a good guy and he wanted to prove it to the Pharaoh. Instead of trying to take advantage of him, he stopped before things could go any further and just buried his face in Atem's neck letting his sweet scent overtake him. Atem's legs parted so that Ryou could get comfortable. Then he wrapped his arms around his friend and they both just laid there comfortably until they drifted off to sleep, each one with big smiles on their faces; smiles that both had been missing for quite sometime now.

* * *

**AN:** **First things first. I want all of you to add me to your myspace. Why? Because I want to get to know my readers and I plan to post previews of other fics in my blog in the near future. Te he That means all my friends will get first look at my new stories. Add me. I'd love to hear from you all. You can even add me on YOUTUBE if you so desire. Okay. Now that I've begged for friendship, on to the story... I'm a fluff fanatic but it couldn't be helped. Whenever I think about Ryou I think PURE FLUFF. He's so cute! Um…yeah. Okay. So I bet you're all probably still confused. Well…you'll have to wait a few more chapters but it's coming. I keep putting off the lemons but they are also coming as well. The next chapter will revolve around our favorite grumpy CEO. I haven't forgotten about him. You know, if Kaiba doesn't get it together soon, he may lose something more important than a children's card game. (Te he he I've seen Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged one too many times to count) Atem's taking the first few steps at moving on with his life but how long will it last? Destiny always has a funny way of interfering in his life…**


	10. Chapter 10

Kaiba got back to the room about an hour after Atem left with Ryou. He frowned when he saw that his friend was not there. _I wonder where he could be? I could have sworn he said he had no classes today. Oh well…guess he went out._ Kaiba relieved himself of his trench coat and shoes before sitting down at his computer. He had lots of work he needed to do but right now, he really wanted to be with Atem. He never knew how much joy he could get out just walking in and seeing his best friend. It gave his room such a warm feeling and it gave him one as well. Just to know that when you walked in, a soft, compassionate voice would greet you with a 'hello' and 'how was your day' just made his heart skip a beat. Of course, it was not the case for him today but he shrugged it off. He doubted that Atem was in any kind of trouble and decided to let it go. He was fairly certain Atem would be back soon so he fired up his lap top and got to working.

--xx--

Atem woke up about three hours later only to find Ryou sleeping on top of him, his face buried in his neck. _What in the…?_ But then he remembered walking him to his dorm and he smiled. He combed his fingers through Ryou's fluff getting lost in its softness. He was able to see the clock on the wall and noticed that it was way past lunch time. _Kaiba's probably looking for me._

"Ryou?" he whispered. "Ryou, it's time to get up." Ryou stirred a little but he did not wake. He held onto the Pharaoh, running his face alongside his neck. "Oh gee. Bakura, we have to get up. What will your roommate think if he saw us like this?"

"Aww…I'd tell him to bug off," he moaned. They both grinned as Bakura rolled off the Pharaoh. "Sorry Pharaoh. I hope I didn't squash you too much," he winced.

"No, you didn't. In fact, it felt kinda nice having you as a blanket," he grinned. Ryou leaned over and kissed his cheek before standing to his feet.

"Better get you back. I really don't need an angry CEO on my case."

"I doubt he even noticed."

"He'd be stupid not to Pharaoh. You're a beautiful person with a pure heart of gold. How could one not be attracted to that?" He smiled at his boyfriend, clasping his hand gently. "Shall I lead the way?"

"Ha ha Sure." Bakura led his new boyfriend back to the dorm. Every now and then he'd kiss the back of his hand, making him smile. They arrived a few minutes later; Bakura leading the way up the stairs.

"Well here we are again Pharaoh."

"Yeah. Here we are," he grinned.

"Um…well…since we are a couple now, I suppose it's alright if I kiss you."

"Yeah, I suppose," he grinned. Ryou cupped his face, pulling him into another slow, lingering kiss.

"Mmm…Ryou, you got to stop kissing me like this."

"Like what?" His face was of pure bewilderment making the Pharaoh grin.

"Oh Ryou. You're the best." He wrapped his arms around him in a warm embrace before parting.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Um…actually, I promised Kaiba that I'd go with him to Duel Academy to see Mokuba, but we can meet when I get back." Ryou looked absolutely heartbroken and the Pharoah felt bad. "Please Ryou. Don't be sad. I…I can't back out you know. I already promised him I'd go," he winced.

"No, don't be silly. I don't want you to break your promise. It's just that…I'll miss you."

"And I'll miss you. You're a sweet person Ryou and I enjoy our time together. You're helping me get through a tough time in my life. Believe me when I tell you that I'll miss you." Ryou smiled and blushed all in one breath before cracking the brightest of smiles.

"Take care Pharaoh and um…I'll see you when you get back."

"Of course." With one final kiss, Ryou started back to his dorm leaving Atem feeling slightly disheartened. Truth is, he hated having to leave Ryou. Spending time with Ryou had done wonders for his mood, not to mention all thoughts of Yugi were never an issue. Now that he was about to go inside and be alone, he was certain that he'd be crying for Ryou in mere minutes. _Maybe I'll whip out my laptop and check out duelist rankings._ Atem headed inside the dorm closing the door quietly behind him. He started towards his room when he noticed Kaiba standing just inches in front of him.

"Ka…Kaiba!"

"Good afternoon Yugi."

"Uh…Good afternoon." _Okay. This is so unlike Kaiba. It's really starting to weird me out._

"Did you enjoy your outing?" he asked coolly.

"Uh…yeah, but Kaiba look, you don't have to pretend to be so nice to me. Quite frankly it's starting to creep me out."

"Whoever said I was pretending Yugi?" He took a few steps towards Atem until their bodies were just barely touching. Kaiba could feel Atem's warm breath on his bare chest, as he had been walking around with his shirt half buttoned.

"Kaiba look…"

"What if…I just _felt_ like being nice to you?"

"I'd say you were putting on a damn good show. Nobody just decides to be nice overnight Kaiba," he huffed. He was starting to get really annoyed with Kaiba. One minute he was being nice and the next he was completely ignoring him. It was really, _really _starting to work his nerves.

"Unless they have been effected by the likes of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means Yugi…" He pressed his body against Atem's, pushing him back against the door. He lowered his head placing his lips at his ear to whisper softly. "It means that you _make_ me want to be nice to you."

"Oh…Kaiba wait a second…" he stammered, but Kaiba ignored him, pressing his lips to Atem's neck. Kaiba began licking the tender areas of Atem's neck when he noticed something that made his insides boil. He backed away from Atem, glaring at him angrily. Atem met his glare with one of his own, determined to stand his ground.

"I didn't put that there." His tone of voice was its usual soft, sarcastic yet dangerous tone making Atem more than eager for this verbal battle.

"That's right. You didn't." Kaiba's eyes flashed dangerously but he kept his cool.

"So…that's what you've been doing all this time I presume."

"Keep your presumptions to yourself. If you must know, I was enjoying a nice morning with my boyfriend. I don't see the crime in that. Furthermore, I see no reason why you should be concerned. After all, since when have you ever cared about me?"

"Who said I was concerned?" he answered calmly. Kaiba's insides were burning like crazy. It was taking everything in his power not to lash out at Atem.

"So…you weren't concerned?" he asked frowning.

"Not at all." _A lie. And a big one._

"So it matters not that Ryou and I are a couple?"

"_Bakura?_"

"Yes, Bakura," he replied hotly.

"YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH **THAT** FLUFF-FACED LUNATIC?!" he screamed.

"HE IS _**NOT**_ A FLUFF-FACED LUNATIC AND YES, I AM GOING OUT WITH HIM!" he screamed back.

"Are you _really_ going out with him, or are you two just lovers?" he smirked. He was angry now, very angry and he could no longer hold back. If he ever saw Bakura, he'd ring his neck for all it was worth. How dare he leave hickeys and teeth marks in Atem's neck! That was something he'd wanted to do but couldn't because…well…just because. Apparently he'd touched a nerve because Atem wasted no time shoving him backwards against the other wall.

"How dare you Kaiba! Take that BACK!" he shouted.

"NO! YOU TWO **ARE** LOVERS AREN'T YOU?!" He grabbed Atem by the shirt and shoved him back against the other wall.

"Maybe we are lovers, but we were friends first," he snapped. Kaiba just stared at him, the last statement clearly hitting home. He let go of Atem and just stood there staring at the floor. They were both silent for several seconds until Atem started to cry. Kaiba looked up into the sad eyes of the Pharaoh and sighed.

"Yugi…"

"Why Kaiba?" he whispered.

"Huh?"

"Please…just tell me why you're so upset."

"Because." _Why __**am**__ I upset? I…well he's dating a lunatic but what do I care? I guess as a friend I __**should**__ care but as for who he sleeps with, it really isn't my concern yet I find myself lashing out at him because I'm… jealous._

"Just…_because_ Kaiba?"

"Just…you're dating a lunatic!" he snapped. "You could have done better!"

"Better huh? You know anybody available?" Kaiba just stared at him, his eyes wide with shock.

"Well…" _I could treat you way better than that fluff freak but…I don't know if I…I like you a lot Atem but is it…love? No…it can't be so…_ "I…like I said, anybody's better than that freak," he grumbled.

"Well until you find me that somebody, I'm staying with Ryou." He marched past Kaiba angrily until a pair of hands gripped his shoulders.

"Yugi…Yugi, wait…" Atem turned around and just glared at him. _Just what is Kaiba's game?_ Kaiba hurried towards him and cupped his face, pressing his lips to Atem's in a hungry, passionate kiss. Atem was pushed back…and back…until the back of his legs touched his bed. Kaiba lowered him onto the bed, his lips leaving Atem's to plant hungry, fevered kisses on his neck.

"Kaiba, please…" Kaiba cursed under his breath as he stood to his feet. "Kaiba…"

"We'll leave in the morning at ten. Good night _Pha_raoh."

Kaiba stormed to his room, slamming the door behind him. He slid down the door onto the floor burying his head in his hands. He couldn't believe it but he wanted to cry…and he did. He just sat there on the floor crying. He cried until he was exhausted, not really understanding why he was crying. An hour passed and he was still sitting on the floor staring down into nothingness. Just what exactly brought about these tears? No matter how many selfish reasons he connived in his head, they all fell apart because it was lie. After tonight, he could no longer deny that he cared for Atem but the burning question in his mind as of now was how much?

How much _did_ he care for Atem? He was pretty sure that he had no business blowing up at him. It wasn't like he'd done anything wrong. It wasn't a crime for him to go out on dates. After all, it wasn't like Kaiba offered to take him out on a regular basis. _But I did invite him with me to Duel Academy. Is that a date?_ Whether it was a date or not, it didn't matter. Atem would go with him tomorrow only because he always kept his promises. Otherwise, after a fight like this, he'd probably quit talking to him period and who could blame him? He'd yelled at him out of a jealous rage all because he'd been making out with his boyfriend. _Boyfriend._ The word just made Kaiba sick to his stomach. He had nothing against boyfriends but…_Atem has a boyfriend. He has someone to take him out and make him happy but it's not me…Am I really that selfish? I should be happy for him and yet I'm not. Not really. I'm happy that he's smiling again but I…_

"I wanted to be the one to make him smile again," he whispered. _For the first time in my life, I wanted to make someone other than myself happy… _Kaiba managed to pull himself together enough to hobble over to his bed. With a heavy heart and pounding headache, he managed to fall right asleep.

--xx--

Atem curled up into a ball with a pillow and cried. It seemed that every time he thought he had a grip on his feelings, something else would come along to conflict them even more, and that's just how he felt—conflicted. _Damn you Kaiba!_ He thought that he and Kaiba were making progress as far as their friendship was concerned. They'd had their fair share of awkward moments and had even shared a kiss here and there but Atem assumed it was nothing and why not? He'd known Kaiba long enough to know that he was far too selfish to ever want something more than friendship, and he was okay with that. Truth is, he never saw Kaiba as the loving kind anyway, though the past few days had made him wonder.

Take last night for instance. They'd had a nice conversation before sharing a big hunk of cheesecake. Afterwards, they'd shared a kiss to rival that of Ryou's but…did it mean anything? At first Atem thought maybe Kaiba was trying to show that he liked him as friend…or maybe something more but then later, Kaiba completely ignored him. So Atem took that as 'typical' Kaiba and had agreed to be Ryou's boyfriend. It wasn't that hard of a decision because he liked Ryou very much. Ryou was very pretty and his cute British accent made him even more desirable. Plus, Ryou understood him and had a handle on his feelings, something Kaiba could never do and after their argument tonight, he was sure Kaiba was just playing mind games. _Well no more Kaiba. I won't be your toy anymore_. Atem wiped his eyes before rolling off the bed and hurrying to the door. _I will not be used…_With that thought, he headed out the door for some fresh air. He had no idea where he was going but anywhere was better than his room.

* * *

**AN: Leave it to me to complicate things. I bet you're wondering if anybody will ever be happy? Well…the path to true love and happiness is rough. It takes a lot of soul searching and understanding of life before people reach that point. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. They'll get to see Mokuba eventually…**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Well...It is rated 'M' for a reason. And so the story continues...**

* * *

Atem ran down the stairs and well…just kept running. His body just moved with the wind and so he kept running. He had no idea how long he had been running, but before he knew it he was standing outside Ryou's dorm. _Ryou…_Atem hurried up the stairs inside the dorm. There were quite a few people hanging out in the lobby. Some of them started pointing excitedly at him but he ignored them as he rushed right by them up the next flight of stairs. He ran all the way to the end of the hall to Ryou's room. _Please…please be in here…_He knocked, praying silently that Ryou would be in there. _Please…_The door suddenly flew open and it was Ryou standing there looking as confused as ever.

"Pharaoh?"

"Please Ryou…I…I need you," he choked. Ryou pulled him inside the room and wrapped his arms around him in a warm embrace.

"What's wrong Pharaoh?"

"Kaiba…"

"What did he…?"

"Please…I don't want to talk about it right now. Just…I just need you." He looked up into Ryou's eyes cupping his face. "Please?" Ryou bent his head taking the Pharoah's lips in his own. The Pharaoh responded immediately, urging Ryou to deepen the kiss while he clung to him like he never wanted to let go. Ryou pulled away a second later and sighed.

"Ryou? What's…what's wrong?"

"Is this what you want Pharaoh?" Ryou wanted the Pharaoh in more ways than one but the invitation that he was now receiving meant taking their relationship to a whole other level, one that shouldn't be entered in so hastily. He himself hadn't taken any steps like that before but that was because he'd never been with anyone like Atem.

"I…yes," he nodded. "This is what I want."

"But Kaiba…"

"Forget Kaiba," he muttered. "I don't need him. I need _**you**_ Ryou. Just you and nobody else."

"Well then…" _How could I refuse?_ Ryou took the Pharaoh by the hand and led him towards the bed, sitting him down. He relieved himself of his own shirt before capturing the Pharaoh's lips in another quick kiss. Atem started undoing his buttons but Ryou stopped him. "No…let me." He slowly began undoing Atem's shirt, one button at a time. Atem sat there nervously, getting more and more aroused with each passing second. Ryou slid the shirt off of Atem's shoulders, caressing his honey arms in the process, revealing a very tan and very fit torso.

"Oh man…Pharaoh… You're…beautiful," he murmured, as he pressed his lips to his collar bone. Atem played in Ryou's fluffiness as he licked and sucked all around his collar and neck. He put his arms around Atem and lowered him on the bed gently, never taking his eyes off of him. He began kissing down his chest, stopping at each nipple, licking and teasing them until they were erect.

"Ryou…please…" Ryou gave into the Pharaoh's pleas. He quickly undid his pants, yanking them down and tossing them to the side. The Pharaoh was wearing some very nice, yellow boxers underneath. Instead of Ryou ridding Atem of the shorts, he decided to play with him a bit. He slid his hands up the Pharaoh's legs and thighs stopping just before he could get to his erection.

"Ryou…" he whimpered. "Please…touch me," he begged. Ryou clasped his erection through his shorts and began stroking him lightly. The Pharaoh bit down on his bottom lip to keep from moaning out loud but he couldn't stop the whimpers. He wanted more, he _**needed**_ more and he needed Ryou to give it to him. Ryou must have sensed his neediness because in the next instant, he had managed to yank the boxers off as well. Atem's face was red with embarrassment. He had never been this exposed before anyone; not even Yugi. Ryou only smiled before taking him into his mouth and Atem was rendered speechless. All he could do was throw his head back at the wonderful sensation overtaking him.

"Mmm…God Ryou…" Atem thrust his hips forward, wanting to feel more of Ryou's mouth on him. Ryou placed a hand under his erection giving a gentle squeeze as he hummed softly on Atem's member, the vibrations sending the ex pharaoh over the edge. "Ryou, I'm…I can't stop! I'm going to…" Ryou covered him completely as Atem released in his mouth, his body shaking from his orgasm. Atem fell back on the bed panting heavily but feeling so much better. In fact, it was the best feeling he'd had in a long time and that was saying a lot. Ryou licked his lips and slid his body over Atem's. He planted a soft kiss on his lips before rolling off of him, laying flat on his back beside him. Atem glanced over at him curiously before rolling on top of him.

"Thank you Ryou but I do believe it's your turn now."

"Pharaoh wait. You don't have to…"

"But I _want_ to Ryou. This isn't a one-sided relationship and besides, I've never done this before and I want to see if I can do better." There was a slight challenge in the sound of Atem's voice which meant Ryou didn't have much of a choice anyway. He had no time to protest. Atem quickly undid the button on his jeans and unzipped them slowly. Ryou was already fully aroused and the longer Atem took, the more anxious he became.

"Pharaoh…please…"

"I love the way you sound Ryou. It feels good to be needed. Now let me see if _I_ can make you moan." He slowly relieved Ryou of his jeans, inching them down very slowly and tossing them to the side. Ryou was wearing some silky white boxers highlighting his beautiful skin. Atem tickled his thighs, letting his hands massage his inner thigh area before he finally gripped his erection through his shorts. Ryou's body was now shivering with anticipation and he made no attempt to silence himself. His whimpers became more urgent and needy, setting the Pharaoh on fire all over again. Atem began stroking him slowly, making Ryou whimper even louder.

"Pharaoh…" He slowly removed Ryou's boxers with his fingers lightly brushing his sides. Ryou's legs were now shaking with anticipation and his erection now dripping with precum. Atem smiled before covering Ryou completely with his mouth. "Oh…mmm…Pharaoh…" He started humming softly sending vibrations to Ryou for added pleasure just as he'd done to him. Ryou gripped the covers, moaning Atem's name. Atem sucked faster and harder until he could feel more of Ryou dripping down his throat.

"Pha…Pharaoh wait…I…I have an idea," he managed. "Come here." Atem looked up at him curiously before taking him out of his mouth. Ryou stood on his knees, motioning for Atem to do the same. Atem crawled closer to Ryou and did the same.

"Ryou, I don't…you were almost at your…"

"But you're aroused as well Pharaoh. Why not reach our peak together?" he whispered. Ryou wrapped his arms around Atem, kissing his neck before letting a hand wander between them, capturing Atem's erection in his hand. Atem grinned as he proceeded to follow Ryou's lead. He grabbed his erection and they both stroked each other slowly. Ryou dipped his head and began sucking on the tender honey flesh of Atem's neck. They both could feel each other reaching their peaks, each hand now getting soaked with the sticky substance. Both started shaking shortly after and Ryou wrapped his arms around Atem as they reached their peak together, both crying out from their powerful orgasm. They fell back onto the bed panting heavily. Atem landed on top of Ryou but he was flipped over so that Ryou could be on top. Ryou captured the Pharaoh's lips in another heartwarming kiss then he rolled over to his side and pulled Atem close, throwing an arm around his torso. The two of them remained silent for several minutes enjoying their temporary high from their lovemaking. Ryou buried his head in Atem's neck and sighed.

"What's on your mind Ryou?"

"Nothing. It's just…I never thought I'd get to…you know…with you and now that it's happened, I'm overwhelmed with emotions."

"Good emotions?"

"Oh of course. I can't think of one single bad thing about all of this."

"Oh Ryou. You always say the sweetest things."

"That's because I mean it. And well…you bring out the sweet in me."

"Mhn…Ryou?"

"Hmm?"

"I…I have to ask you something."

"Um…ok. Ask away."

"Why didn't you…well…I don't really know how to ask this. I also don't know much about lovemaking but um…I read a couple of Joey's books and well…I thought you were going to…you could have…"

"I know what you're asking and believe me, I wanted to but…it's just that, we're already moving things pretty quickly and well…I didn't want to take you just yet not knowing how deep our feelings are for one another. That part of lovemaking should be commenced between two people who are in love, or at least that's my belief."

"So are you saying you don't love me?"

"Huh? What? Of course not Pharaoh!" he stammered. "I…of course I…" _I just know someone else is in love with you as well and it's only a matter of time before he admits it. Once that happens, well…_

"Bakura calm down. It's alright. I was just teasing you," he grinned. "Besides, I didn't expect you to be in love with me nor do I expect you to pretend."

"But…but Pharaoh, what if it's already too late?"

"Too late?" he frowned.

"What if…what if there's a possibility that I'm already in love with you?"

"But…Ryou, you can't be…"

"I'm not really sure of my feelings for you Pharaoh but the more time I spend with you, the stronger they become. You just have that effect on people. But...maybe I do love you-- just in another way. Either way, love is love and that's what I have for you."

"You…you _love_ me?"

"Yes Pharaoh," he sighed. "I love you."

"Ryou I…"

"I don't need you to tell me you love me Pharaoh. I already know. If you didn't love me in some kind of way then you wouldn't be here with me right now."

"Yeah. I suppose you're right."

"Oh bugger," Ryou groaned.

"What's wrong now?"

"Well, I could care less what my roommate thinks of _my_ nakedness Pharaoh but I'd prefer to keep your nakedness to myself."

"Oh…right," he grinned. "Um…how about a shower first?"

"Sounds like a plan. I've always wanted to shower with another sexy male." They both grinned as they stormed the restroom for a quick shower.

--xx--

Kaiba barely acknowledged Atem when he came back to the dorm. He was still furious about his new boyfriend Bakura. _That freak…Gahh…_Atem didn't even speak when he entered the room. He headed straight to his room and closed the door. Kaiba was on his laptop pretending to be working on corporate papers but in reality, he had been staring at the same page for quite sometime. Every time he tried to do some work, his mind would wander back to Atem and how sad he looked earlier when he'd lashed out at him. _I can't say that he deserved it but I deserve this…and I know it. I…I want to talk with him…to be friends with him again but if I go apologize, how will he react? I don't want to look like I'm desperate._

"Maybe I am desperate," he said softly to himself. "After all, he is my only friend." _So this is what it feels like to lose a best friend_. He sat there at his computer for another two hours trying to comprehend the words on his screen but it was no use._ I…I want to talk with Atem. No, I…I want to hold him…even if he does belong to Bakura._ Kaiba finally shut down his lap top and quietly started for Atem's room. He put his ear to the door listening for any sounds but he didn't hear anything. _Maybe he's asleep…_With his hand trembling slightly, Kaiba managed to open the door quietly. He was surprised to see that Atem was awake staring out the window. _Well here goes nothing. _He cleared his throat and Atem looked up.

"K…Kaiba. What are you…what do you want?" he asked with a frown.

"Yugi…I…" With a sigh, Kaiba crossed the room and sat down on the bed facing his friend.

"If you're here to lash out at me or make fun of Bakura then I suggest you leave. I'm in no mood for it. If that's the way it's going to be from now on, I'm sure I could get the dean to let me room with Ryou permanently."

"No…I…I'm not here to make fun of the fluff…I mean Bakura. Actually, I…came to apologize for earlier." At this, Atem's face went rigid with shock. _Kaiba? Apologize?_

"What?"

"You heard me correctly Yugi. I came here to apologize. Yes, I know. Not something I'm accustomed to doing but here I am apologizing. I am having a hard time believing it myself not to mention it's doing nothing for my pride or my ego. Consider yourself special." Atem just continued to stare at him in disbelief. In all the years he'd known Kaiba never once had he apologized for…ANYTHING and for him to apologize for something as petty as an argument was beyond Atem. Nevertheless, Atem was never one for holding grudges, especially against those he deeply cared about. He gave Kaiba a wry grin.

"Apology accepted."

"Huh? Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"But…you're not going to question my motives or slam me for the way I acted earlier?"

"Nope."

"But…"

"If you keep this up, I'll take it back. I said I accept your apology so let this be the end of it. Pretend like it never even happened."

"BUT I CAN'T PRETEND LIKE IT NEVER HAPPENED!" He snapped. After all that apologizing, he lost his temper and for what? All because Atem didn't share his feelings…feelings he wasn't quite sure of at the moment.

"Kaiba? Why can't you just let it go? I said it was ok and now you're making another pointless argument and for what? You know, I've about had it with you." Atem was pissed off and I mean highly pissed off. He stood up and towered over Kaiba. He grabbed Kaiba's chin, forcing him to stare him down.

"Y…Yugi?"

"Look here Kaiba. What the hell is your problem? I may not know a lot about feelings and all but I do know this. You don't apologize to someone and then immediately bite their head off again. It defeats the purpose of an apology!"

"I know that!" he huffed. He slapped Atem's hand out of the way and stood up, their noses barely touching.

"THEN WHAT'S YOUR DEAL?"

"MY DEAL IS THAT I'M FUCKING JEALOUS! I'M FUCKING JEALOUS AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH MYSELF!" There. He admitted it. He was jealous.

"Jealous? You're _jealous?_ Of what?"

"OF YOU!" he screamed. "I'M JEALOUS OF YOU AND BAKURA! I'M SO JEALOUS THAT I'VE SPENT HALF THE DAY THINKING OF RINGING HIS FUCKING NECK FOR TOUCHING YOU!"

"Why would you…?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE THE IDEA OF SOMEONE ELSE TOUCHING YOU!"

"But you can't get mad at Bakura. He's my…"

"I KNOW WHAT HE IS AND I DON'T LIKE THAT EITHER!"

"Then tell me why Kaiba." Atem spoke softly, as soft as he could. He didn't feel like yelling anymore and he figured that if he refused to yell anymore maybe Kaiba would stop yelling as well. Kaiba's jealousy was starting to concern him a little not to mention confuse him. Why would he be jealous? Unless he had feelings for him and he highly doubted that, there was no reason for Kaiba to be jealous.

"I…I just don't," he grumbled. Atem let out a sigh and just stared down at the floor. _I don't need this right now. He's only confusing me even more…_

"Stop it," he whispered.

"Huh?"

"I said stop it. Stop being jealous. You have no reason to be anyway. It's my body and if my boyfriend wants to touch it then so be it. I'm not some playtoy or an object that can be bought to own. In other words Kaiba, contrary to popular belief there are some things that money can't buy and I am one of them."

"WHAT?!"

"I think I know what's really wrong here."

"Oh? Then why don't you inform me Mr. All-Powerful-And-Knowing-Pharaoh." Atem only smirked before staring up at his adversary.

"It's like I just said, I'm not an object. As an all powerful CEO, you've always had the idea that you can buy any and everything you want because that's the way it's always been. I don't recall ever being for sale Kaiba. I live with you and that's it. Just because I live with you does not mean you own me so to speak. You treat me like I'm some sort of object that you own…a playtoy, but I'm not so get it out of your head."

"BUT THAT'S NOT…" Kaiba cursed under his breath trying his best not to lose his cool. Though he knew he wasn't trying to buy Atem, could it be that his behavior the past few days was a bit possessive? Maybe…maybe not, but it didn't change the fact that he was jealous of Atem. "Yugi…I'm…I'm sorry but…" He quickly wrapped his arms around Atem and pulled him close into a crushing hug.

"K…Kaiba. What are you…?" Kaiba pushed Atem away angrily, staring down at him. His angry gaze met a hurt and confused one which only angered him more.

"I…I'm so…pissed right now but at the same time I'm…I don't know. Yugi, you've known me long enough to know that I have a hard time dealing with certain situations and this is one of them. I'm trying you know. I really am trying but it's just so hard!" His voice cracked at this and he turned away from Atem, staring down at the bed. _I'm crying…Why am I crying? What's wrong with me? _He felt a pair of hands embrace him from behind and he wanted to just melt. Atem held onto Kaiba, sliding his hands across his chest while resting his head comfortably in the small of Kaiba's back. He didn't know why he did it. He just did. And that was all Kaiba needed for now. Just someone to hold him. The two of them stayed like that for several minutes while Kaiba continued to sob. When he finally tired himself out from crying, he turned to Yugi and pulled him into a warm hug.

"Thank you Yugi," he whispered.

"You're…welcome." Kaiba dipped his head low and planted a gentle kiss on Atem's neck. Atem stiffened a little at his touch but he did not push him away. He let Kaiba caress his sides and run his hand under his shirt to caress and tease his bare skin. He wanted to make Kaiba stop but he feared that if he stopped him now, Kaiba would break and he did not wish for that. For some reason when Kaiba was crying just now, it hurt his feelings. He had never seen Kaiba so defenseless like that and he was certain that he was the only one who'd ever seen him cry besides Mokuba. For Kaiba to just let his guard down like that amazed Atem; even touched him a little.

He wrapped his arms around Kaiba delicately as if he were hugging a piece of glass that could be easily shattered. That's how Kaiba felt to Atem and he didn't want Kaiba to break. Kaiba's lips moved from Atem's neck to his cheek and then to his lips where he slipped his tongue in Atem's mouth for a slow, yet soft passionate kiss. It was so full of raw emotion that Atem felt like he would burn from the flames. His knees buckled and he was powerless to do anything. Kaiba slowly opened his eyes and broke the kiss. He looked deep into Atem's eyes as he backed away slowly. With a meaningful glance, he hurried out of Atem's room closing the door behind him. Atem just stayed rooted in his spot unable to move. _That look…_He wasn't sure what kind of look he'd just received from Kaiba but it was enough to make his heart feel heavy and wanton. _Kaiba…why'd you breakdown in front of me? Now I want to break down as well. _Atem crawled on his bed and curled up with a pillow. Before he knew it he was crying without really knowing why. Maybe it was because he'd never seen Kaiba cry. Seto was the strongest person he'd ever known so for him to just all of a sudden become fragile like a piece of glass was new to Atem and frightening. He soon cried himself to sleep with thoughts of a sad CEO flashing through his mind. Their trip was tomorrow but with the way things were between the two of them, both had plenty of uncertainties about what the next day would hold for them.

* * *

**AN: My best friend K or _1smartblonde_ to us fanfictioners, pointed out something very interesting the last time we spoke. She told me that the next time I watch a movie, tv show or soap opera and a couple has sex, to pay attention to the conversation that takes place afterwards. And you know what? I did just that. Have you all ever noticed how people will have sex and then try to have a serious conversation afterwards? Usually it just leads to an argument with the end result being the spouse gets out of bed and storms out of the house pissed off or something like that. Think about it. You know I'm right. I think they should have the serious conversation first and then have hot, angry lovemaking to make it all better. Okay. Sorry about the randomness of the author's note but I felt I should throw that in there. Well…about the story…I told you I spend more time complicating things than making happy endings. Well…I rarely have happy endings now that I think about it. It seems Kaiba has pissed Atem off one too many times because of his conflicting emotions. Oh but you think things are bad now? It's only going to get worse…But hey. Look at it like this. It gets worse before it gets better and when it finally gets better, you realize it was worth the wait. Um…yeah. Oh and one more thing, sorry about the lemon but it couldn't be helped. I had it planned from the beginning. Oh and I promise that the next chapter will be the two of them arriving at Duel Academy. R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning was pretty awkward. Both Atem and Seto got up around the same time to finish some last minute packing. Atem had been to Duel Academy once before and while he was there, he was dressed up but he decided to wear something comfortable. He put on some blue jeans and a white tank. He wore a big studded belt around his waist and his millennium puzzle. As much as he hated to bring attention to himself, he felt naked without his puzzle. He assumed Kaiba was probably thinking the same thing. When they finally met at the door to leave, he noticed that Kaiba was dressed in his favorite white trench coat over all black. He nodded curtly to Atem before they headed out the door to his private jet.

The trip to Duel Academy only took about three hours which kind of made Kaiba wonder why he didn't visit more often. _Maybe because I just didn't want to go alone._ He sighed and turned his earpieces up. He was glad that he decided to bring his I-Pod. There was just no way he could take the awkwardness otherwise for an entire two hours. He glanced over at Atem who was sitting next to him. He'd decided to go asleep and told Kaiba to wake him when the arrived. He looked so peaceful sleeping there. Kaiba reached over and pressed a button that stretched the seat out like a recliner so Atem could be more comfortable. He stirred a little in his sleep but didn't wake. Kaiba resisted the urge to kiss him and went back to his music.

An hour later, his jet landed on the landing base just across from the school. He waited until his servants carried all of their things in before waking Atem.

"Yugi…we're here." Atem's eyes blinked open and he stifled a yawn. He followed Kaiba onto the landing deck and both were immediately greeted by an overly excited Professor Crowler and the headmaster himself Chancellor Shepperd.

"Mister Kaiba! Mister Moto! Welcome back to Duel Academy. All of your things have been taken to your room and the promotional duels will start soon," Crowler said nervously.

"Whatever. Just take us to my brother."

"Uh…right this way Mister Kaiba sir." Atem followed Kaiba and the others inside duel academy. To his surprise, it seemed as if everyone already knew they would be coming. Atem looked up to see some of the students pointing excitedly down at them. He tapped Kaiba on the shoulder and pointed at the students. Instead of waving, Kaiba gave them his famous smirk as he headed inside the building. Once inside, they didn't have to find Mokuba at all.

"BIG BROTHER! SETO! YUGI! YOU'RE HERE!" he shouted. Everyone in the halls stopped and watched as Mokuba ran towards his brother and Yugi. He gave his brother a big hug and Kaiba happily returned the embrace. "Seto…I've missed you so much."

"And I've missed you Mokuba." He pulled away and smiled down at his brother. "Oh so are you trying to dress like me now?" he asked with a grin. Mokuba was wearing all white and a blue trench coat over his clothing. His cell phone was in a pocket on the inside of his jeans and he had an earpiece in his ear.

"Well bro, I'm a Kaiba. Don't you think I should look the part?"

"I suppose so."

"Yugi!" Mokuba ran over and threw his arms around Atem.

"Hey Mokuba. Wow. You're getting taller," he grinned.

"That or you're getting shorter. My brother never told me that the Pharaoh would be joining him. So you guys are friends now?" he asked. Kaiba and Atem exchanged nervous glances before Atem finally answered.

"Mokuba, you know I've always considered Kaiba to be a friend." Mokuba just grinned.

"Good answer but…that's not what I meant." Seto frowned at this.

"What _did _you mean then?"

"You know…are you guys a couple yet? You've always been infatuated with one another so I was just wondering whether or not you two have realized it yet. I mean, don't get me wrong Yugi, you and uh…the other Yugi were made for each other but I think you belong with my big brother and…" Atem's face was turning redder by the second.

"Uh…Mokuba? That's not something we need to discuss right now. Besides, shouldn't you be getting ready for your duel?"

"Oh I was born ready," he exclaimed. "Besides, I have some people that I want you to meet. HEY GUYS? COME ON OVER!" he yelled. Two very eager boys broke into a run and stopped abruptly in front of Kaiba and Atem.

"Oh God…It's my…my idol…I'm so not worthy…"

"Oh shut it. Seto, this is my good friend Chaz. He's…a little bit….well, he's not as strange as he looks. He uh…worships you. Not that I can blame him but sometimes it's just a bit weird."

"Worships me and not the great Yugi Moto?" he asked cutting Atem a look. Atem rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Chaz huh? It's nice to meet you though I have to question your mental stability. I don't know if Kaiba's the right person to worship."

"Well…uh…I like you too…I just…"

"I'm Jaden! Jaden Yuki! I'm YOUR biggest fan!" Jaden was the exact opposite of Chaz. While Chaz was decked out in all black with a black trench coat, Jaden was wearing a pair of bleached dyed jeans and a black shirt. He wore a Slifer red vest and some sneakers that somehow brought out his almond eyes and fruffy brown hair. Chaz however, seemed to carry himself like Kaiba…literally. His dark hair and the way he carried himself just screamed 'Seto' which only amused him.

"Uh…well…thank you," he nodded. Jaden just beamed at him which made him slightly nervous. It had been a while since he's been around people that worshipped him and it was kind of bothersome. Not that he hated his…or rather Yugi's fans but…things were different now.

"Alright guys. It's time to get going," Mokuba stated.

"But Mokuba, I haven't challenged Yugi to a duel yet," Jaden whined.

"And I haven't spoken with your brother just yet," Chaz said angrily.

"Well it's not my fault that the both of you are star struck now get going."

"Alright," they said in unison. Chaz leaned over and kissed Mokuba's cheek before following after Jaden. Atem's eyes went wide with shock but he couldn't help but to grin at the angry looking Kaiba.

"MOKUBA! What the…? Why did he kiss you just now?" he snapped.

"Uh…no time to talk big bro. See you in the arena. Thanks for coming Yugi."

"Wait Mokuba! I want to know!" But he ran off, his long dark hair waving goodbye. Atem couldn't help but to laugh. "What are you laughing about?" Kaiba grumbled.

"You. You make me laugh Kaiba."

"Glad you find me amusing Yugi."

"Yeah well the over protective brother act has always amused me. You are so full of yourself and void of all emotion but when it comes to Mokuba, I get a glimpse of the real you."

"The real me huh?"

"Yeah and I…hate to admit it being that you're still my rival and all but…I like seeing the real you. It's…actually kind of…beautiful." Seto stared at Atem his eyes wide with shock. _Did he just say that I'm…beautiful?_

"Yugi…I…"

"Um…we should probably get going," Atem said quickly. "I see the people filing in the duel arena now."

"Uh…right." Atem and Kaiba followed the students inside the arena. They decided to sit in a pair seats high up so they can get a better view of the monsters. Just their luck, Mokuba's duel was first. Mokuba kicked things off by summoning a dragon type monster.

"I should have guessed," Atem whispered.

"Oh you haven't seen nothing yet," Kaiba smirked.

A few moves later, Mokuba had three monsters on the field and had his opponent cowering in fear. As Atem and Kaiba watched Mokuba's duel they couldn't help but feel the excitement. Mokuba's duel had been pretty even in the beginning and each time it seemed like one or the other had the upper hand, Mokuba or his opponent would take the duel back. It was like an epic battle of rivals and both Mokuba and his opponent were both determined not to lose. Both Atem and Kaiba began to feel the rush from the duel. The excited crowd fueled their bodies filling them with lots of energy. The actually duel had them coming up with possible strategies for a win for both opponents. It was like they were both out their dueling instead of Mokuba.

At one point, Mokuba seemed unsure of himself and continued to stare in his hand at a loss for what to do. It took everything in Kaiba's power not to run down their and take over the duel as he knew exactly how to win. The same could be said for Atem, who was now sitting on the edge of his seat biting his lip and fidgeting with his puzzle. Kaiba glanced over at Atem and sighed. _That should be us out their showing these rookies how it's done. My brother's good but Yugi and I could show them what it really means to duel with heart. __**Heart**__? Did I just say __**heart?**_ Atem looked over at Kaiba and their eyes met. It was as though they could read each others thoughts.

_I remember when we used to duel like that Yugi._

_I do too. _

_When I dueled you, you pushed me to my limits and it was a great feeling._

_And it was the same for me._

They both blinked a few times before turning back to the duel. It was over. Mokuba's dragon monster gave the final blow of the duel and the students erupted into cheers. Atem and Kaiba both jumped up cheering wildly for Mokuba. It was so out of character for them both that Mokuba couldn't stop smiling. Kaiba and Atem both stopped cheering when they realized why Mokuba was giving them that look.

"Wow Kaiba. I can't believe we got that excited over one duel."

"Yeah. I guess card games never really leave your system." A second later, Mokuba's voice boomed over the speaker system.

"HEY SETO! YUGI! COME DOWN HERE! YOU TWO HAVE BEEN CHALLENGED TO A TAG TEAM DUEL!" Both Kaiba and Atem just dropped their jaws in shock. Atem shot Kaiba a pleading look. He wasn't in the mood to duel…not really…maybe and he had no cards.

"I…I can't Kaiba. I can't duel anymore. I…It's been so long and…"

"Yes you can Yugi. I know it's been a while but it's been a while since I've dueled too."

"Yeah but…"

"Yugi, are you afraid?"

"No and even if I agreed, you know I can't duel without my…or rather Yugi's deck. Not that I need the God cards but…my heart lies in that one deck and…"

"Your deck is here Yugi."

"Huh? What's it doing here?"

"Well, after you went away for a while, Yugi also gave up dueling. He was going to keep his deck in his grandfather's shop but I convinced him to let me keep it at my school so that the other kids could see the most powerful deck in the world."

"But…"

"Please Yugi? Duel with me…for old time's sake. Besides, it's not like it's going to take us long to beat a couple of kids. Plus, I know you're just itching to find out if you've still got it."

"Well…" He thought about it for several seconds before letting out a sigh.

"I…I guess one duel wouldn't hurt." Besides, Kaiba said please and that's definitely something you don't hear everyday. Kaiba pulled out his cell phone and called Mokuba's phone.

"We're coming little brother. So tell me, who are the two unlucky souls? Oh and by the way, make sure you inform the crowd to pay close attention. They might learn something." Kaiba slammed his phone shut and stood to his feet, making his way down the stairs followed closely behind by Atem. Both were nervous as hell but for some reason the slight adrenaline rush was much more powerful. By the time they reached the dueling area, the students were all eagerly whispering and pointing, as well as placing their bets.

"Mister Kaiba…Moto…thank you for agreeing to this duel. I had no idea Mokuba was going to ask this of you," Chancellor Shepperd chuckled.

"It doesn't matter. I'll do anything for my brother so tell the kiddies to pay close attention."

"Big brother! Here's your deck and I got yours too Yugi."

Atem took the deck and just held it, staring at the back of it. It had been so long since he'd came in contact with duel monster cards that just holding them now made him want to cry. He shuffled his deck and then drew the top card. _Dark Magician._ Mahad was staring back at him determinedly as if peering into his heart willing him to fight. Funny this was, the Dark Magician had always been his favorite card. It was the card that had saved him more times than he could count. Just looking at the card brought back memories of Mahad and how he sacrificed his life to become his protector back when he was pharaoh. That bond he had with Mahad never left him. That bond he had with all of his friends was the same as the bond he had with his deck and somehow he now felt overwhelming regret for ever parting with it, even if it was half Yugi's. _What am I saying? I am being selfish!_ Atem felt someone squeeze his shoulder gently.

"Yugi…I'm sorry for forcing you into this duel. If you want we don't have to do this." Atem shook his head.

"No. I'll duel. I…I'll probably regret it later if I don't. Besides, I need to see if I still got it but…you know Kaiba, you and I have never been ones for dueling as a team. We might meet our downfall today."

"I beg to differ. You'll soon see Yugi that I'm not the same person I used to be. I trust you Yugi. I know you'll have my back in this duel and you can be sure I'll have yours. There's just no way I'm going to lose to a bunch of amateurs." Atem just laughed out loud. _Same old Kaiba._ They both loaded their duel disks and waited for their opponents to take stage.

Two guys that they had seen earlier were now approaching them. One had the biggest grin on his face. It was almost scary. The other one looked as if he hadn't a care in the world, holding his nose in the air.

"Why that…I'll get him for kissing Mokuba. Just who the hell does he think he is?" Kaiba grumbled.

"Be nice Kaiba. Hey Jaden…Chaz…" Atem looked over at Kaiba and he nodded. "IT'S TIME TO DUEL!"

* * *

**AN: Not a lot of action in this chapter but it couldn't be helped. I could have made the chapter longer but my head hurts and I have to work tomorrow. Don't expect a whole lot of specifics when it comes to the duel. The duel may seem insignificant but it has it's purpose. The next update...no idea. I am putting Inuyasha as my top priority because I only lack two more chapters and it will be finished. Also, I have to update 'Nightwish' otherwise some people may think I've abandoned it. But if I have a long hiatus with this story, expect the next chapter to be longer and more...emotional maybe? The next chapter will definitely be an eyeopener for Seto and Atem but will it actually change things? Also, the story is far from over just yet. I have one more...plot twist...maybe...if you can even call it a twist but that probably won't occure until they get back to the college. Hope you stick around to find out. Ta Ta**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: (-) or (/) Denotes mind links.**

* * *

Ryou woke up the next morning and just laid in bed. He wanted to get up and spend the day doing something fun but he knew it would be impossible without his beloved pharaoh. Since he and Atem became such good friends, he realized that Atem was the source of his fun and extreme happiness. Now that Atem was gone, he couldn't think of a single fun thing to do. _Maybe it's because I never did anything fun around here until I met Atem again…_Yep. That was it. Before Atem transferred to the university, Ryou would always go for walks alone, read good books, or study a lot. He never really did anything because no one ever paid any attention to him. It had been just that lonely ever since he parted with that ring. Not that he missed the evil part of himself but one couldn't help but to miss the companionship no matter how weird it may have been.

After thinking about Atem for a while, Ryou finally decided to get up and grab a quick shower. After the crazy dreams he'd had the last couple of nights, he needed to wash them away. Plus, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Not really wrong in a bad way but…he still could sense something. _Oh well…maybe it's nothing._

When Ryou was done showering, he combed through his wet fluffiness and wrapped a towel around his waist. _I suppose I'll walk around like this for a while. No one's here to see me anyway._ When Ryou came out of the bathroom, his jaw dropped and he could feel his face draining of all color. His heart even stopped for a few seconds before he grabbed the side of wall holding himself up. _Was this the cause of the feeling?_

"Well well. I suppose it's nice to see you too. And to think I thought I'd be welcomed with open arms," he smirked.

"You…you…how did you…how did you get here…?"

"Oh well…you know me. I have my ways," he grinned.

"But…"

"Fine," he replied lazily. "If you must know, it wasn't very hard to waltz right in here. For starters, we DO look alike so it wasn't as if I brought too much attention to myself. They all thought I was you so I basically just walked right in. Oh and I…punched a guy down stairs for laughing at the hair." Ryou just continued to clutch the wall staring at his other self with shock. He knew today would be one of those days but he never in a million years would have guessed that he'd be seeing Bakura again. A week ago this probably would have made his day but not today. Not when he'd completely forgotten all about him and was in love with Atem.

"You…you need to leave…Bakura," he managed.

"Oh come now fluffy. I came all this way to see my beloved and this is the thanks I get?"

"I am…I'm not your beloved!" he shouted…or rather tried to shout. It sort of came out all shrill and girly sounding which only made his other self laugh.

"You haven't changed a bit," he smirked. He took a few steps towards Ryou but stopped short when Ryou held out his hand.

"Go. Now. I…I mean it."

"Tell me something fluffy, did you not realize I was here earlier?" Ryou frowned at him before turning away. _I…I don't know what I felt. I thought the connection was broken once we parted ways so…_

_/Ahh but the connection isn't broken Ryou. I can read your thoughts just like you can read mine./_

Ryou's head shot up before he doubled back falling to the floor. _No…it can't be…_

_/Oh come now Ryou. Don't be shy. Don't you like it when I'm in your head?/_

"How?" he whispered. "How is it that you can still read my mind?"

/_Well it's really quite simple. Now that we are in close range of each other, we can both hear each others thoughts. Of course, if I was back in Egypt this mind link thing would never work. Plus…there's a little bit of a catch to it./_

-_Catch?_-

_/Well I would tell you but I don't really feel like it. Besides, I didn't come here to fight with you or to talk about silly things such as mind links./_

-_Then why did you come here?_-

_/Because it's high time I collected what's rightfully mine from that overbearing, self righteous ex pharaoh who calls himself Atem. He stole something from me and I'm here to steal it back./_

Ryou sat up and pulled himself to a standing position. His whole body was shaking out of nervousness and fright. Plus his head and heart were pounding. He knew that his head was hurting because of Bakura pushing his way inside it and it had been such a long time since their minds were linked but his heart? He had no idea why it was beating so. _Am I afraid? Yes. That must be it. I have always been somewhat afraid of him…_

_/I don't know why. I could never hurt you Ryou./_

"Stop it! Get out of my head! I…I need to…" Ryou stumbled across the room to the bed and collapsed on it. This was all too much for him and yet somehow he couldn't blame anyone but himself. For the last couple of days he'd always had the feeling that he was being watched. However, he didn't think much of it because it was usually when he was with Atem or when he was on his way back to his dorm. He assumed that maybe it was some fangirl or fanboy in which he told himself that he'd have to get used to. After all, Atem was probably the most beautiful guy on campus and Kaiba was running a close second. Still…after the freaky dreams he'd had the past few nights, he should have put two and two together.

_/Ryou…/_

-_Don't…talk to me. Get __**OUT**__ of my head!_-

_/Ryou, you know I've never been one for sentimentalism but I have to tell you that I've missed you./_

-_I don't care. Go away!_-

_/You know, I think I know what's bothering you./_

-_**BAKURA!**_-

_/Shout all you want Ryou, but I'm not leaving until I get what I want. And just so you know, I'm prepared to stay here for as long as it takes./_

-_Well I guess you'll be here when my lover gets back from his trip and I don't think he'll be too happy to see you._-

_/Lover? Your lover as in Atem?/_

Bakura laughed out loud, his laugh seemingly more frightening than Ryou remembered. It was so scary that it sent a slight chill down his spine. After a while Ryou realized that he was still shaking. _What's wrong with me? Why am I…shaking like this?_

"You're shaking because you're afraid and you know full well that you have no reason to be. As for the part about your so called lover, I wonder how you'd feel if I killed him…"

"What!? You wouldn't dare!" Ryou jumped up off the bed and ran at Bakura. He grabbed him by the neck choking him against the wall. "YOU WILL STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Oh my…Ryou. This is a side of you I've never seen before and I like it," he grinned. "Such anger and thirst for blood. Maybe we are meant to be after all," he said softly. Ryou immediately let go of him, taking a few nervous steps backwards. _Oh no…It's happening again. The anger…I…_

"I see the ex pharaoh has you wrapped around his little finger. Tell me Ryou, is he really all that good of a lover?"

"Stop…please…go…" Ryou pleaded but Bakura saw this as his chance to go in for the kill.

"You know fluffy, you're the most harmless person that I've ever known so for you to lose yourself like that just a minute ago means you've had a 'change of heart' so to speak during our time apart. Maybe I had a bigger impact on you than you think."

"You…I…I've changed for the better," he choked.

"Ahh, but you aren't so sure now are you? For a split second you were filled with rage and that rage was strong enough to make you want to hurt me."

"I'd never…I'd never really hurt you or anybody…" _Would I? God I'm so confused right now. What's wrong with me?_

"Wrong with you? I'll tell you what's wrong with you. You belong with me," he replied, his voice soft and menacing.

"No…I belong with…Atem…" Ryou covered his ears in a feeble attempt to block Bakura's voice but this only amused him.

_/Why are you covering your ears dear? You forget that I can see inside your head. Why don't you just go ahead and dump the pharaoh so you and I can pick up where we left off before you decided to leave me all alone./_

-_But you were bad for me. I…you tried to take over the world like a lunatic! You tried to kill Atem!_-

_/Yes well he deserved it. After he burned down my village you expect me to just let it go?/_

"He may have beat me back then Ryou but I refuse to let him win this time. I want you back Ryou. There hasn't been a day since we parted ways that I haven't thought of you. You may have been my weaker half but you were the part of me that kept me sane."

"No…stop…I don't want to hear anymore," he sobbed.

"I came back because the one thing I thought would never happen to me has happened and since I can't ignore it anymore, it's time for me to embrace my destiny and my destiny is to be with you…forever because…"

"NO! NO I WON'T…" he screamed, shaking his head. _I'm not hearing this…I'm not hearing this… _Bakura stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Ryou. His beloved sobbed and struggled trying to get out of his embrace but after a while, he tired himself out eventually caving in to the warm embrace. He buried his head deep in Bakura's chest and just stayed that way taking in his familiar scent.

"I miss holding you like this."

"I don't care," he mumbled.

"It's the truth whether you like it or not. Besides, I always loved the way your fluffy hair tickled my nose." Ryou pulled away from Bakura and stared him down, determined to stand his ground. It was a mistake to let him hold him like that. The embrace…it was very unexpected but he couldn't help but be angry at how natural it felt to be held by his evil half.

"Leave me," he whispered. "I…I never want to see you again. I won't let you ruin what I have with Atem. I…I love him."

_/So what? That doesn't mean you have to stay with him./_

-_I have no reason to leave him and besides, he's ALWAYS treated me kind putting my feelings before his. I have always been against it but at the same time, it feels good to have someone put your feelings first sometimes_.-

_/I can do that./_

-_Yeah right. Do you any idea how many people you've hurt even with all of my begging you not to?_-

"Alright. Fine. You got me but…if you are so in love with Atem then why is it that you feel threatened by me?"

"Huh? I…I don't…"

"You're afraid that you still have feelings for me and that those feelings could ruin what you have for the pharaoh."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he huffed.

"I see. Very well then. I shall leave you…for now," he smirked. But I can assure you that I will be back to claim my prize. Like I said earlier, something precious was stolen from me and though it's partly my fault for leaving it unattended you can be sure I'm going to get it back."

"Whatever. Now get going!" Ryou huffed.

"How about a parting gift?" He reached out and cupped Ryou's face pulling him into a kiss. It was rough at first, Bakura's mouth crushing Ryou's with force but then it softened. Since Ryou wasn't responding at all, he decided to tease his lips, nipping and suckling at his bottom lip.

-_Bakura…please stop…_-

_/Not until you kiss me back./_

-_FINE!_-

Ryou's lips parted allowing Bakura's tongue access. Bakura took advantage of this by swirling his tongue around making Ryou's head spin. Bakura deepened the kiss drawing sweet moans from his better half. Ryou's brain was telling him to push Bakura away but his body wouldn't bulge. It was as if he was powerless to do so. Bakura forced him over to the bed pushing him down. He quickly moved on top of him capturing his lips in another powerful kiss.

-_No…stop it Bakura._ _We can't…I can't…_-

Bakura completely ignored his protests sliding his hands over his chest. He slid a hand over a nipple bringing it between his fingers squeezing it. Ryou gasped at the sensation but Bakura's lips silenced him again.

_/You can't fight it Ryou. You want me just as much as I want you./_

Bakura slid a hand down Ryou's body and clasped Ryou's erection through the white towel.

"NO! STOP!" Ryou used all the strength he had left to push Bakura off of him. He sat up on the bed, his body shaking and his face pale with fright._ I…I almost…_

"Hmph. And you say that you're meant to be with Atem? I think I just proved you wrong. In the meantime, I'll give you a little bit of space. Seems to me like you need to sort out some feelings. I hope you come to your senses soon otherwise I'll have to make things interesting when Atem gets back. I love you Ryou," he smirked before heading out the door. When Bakura left Ryou just sat there his whole body shaking. _I almost cheated on Atem…I am ashamed…I am so ashamed…_Ryou stood up and walked halfway across the room before falling to his knees burying his face in the palm of his hands crying his heart out. _Atem…come back to me soon…_


	14. Chapter 14

"Wow! You guys were phenomenal big brother!" Mokuba exclaimed. They were entering Mokuba's private dorm room after the big tag team duel. It had been a pretty interesting duel as Seto and Atem faced some pretty valiant adversaries. Of course, neither of them suspected that their huge lead was just a set up so that they could come face to face with Slifer the Sky Dragon.

"We were alright," Kaiba shrugged. "It would have been better if Yugi would have let me crush them earlier in the match."

"Kaiba, we needed to prolong the duel long enough so that they could learn something. Besides, you seemed to enjoy the duel. I could have sworn I saw you smiling at one point."

"Your eyes deceived you Yugi."

"If you say so."

"Well it's good to see you two are still the same old bickering rivals," Mokuba grinned. "Although…there _is _something different about you two. I can't quite place it," he frowned.

"I think it's cuz you haven't been around us much," Atem noted.

"Naa…you two have been too nice to each other."

"Well we've always been friends just…bitter rivals as well. We get along great when we're not dueling one another," Atem replied.

"Uh huh. Yeah. Anyway, I wanted you guys to hang out here and maybe spend the night tonight."

"Uh…spend the night?" Atem asked. He really didn't have a problem spending the night. In fact, it seemed like a good idea. That way he could hold on to his cards for a while as well as see more of the campus or help potential duelist. The drawback was that he really wanted to get back to Ryou. He missed him and being away from him with Kaiba was extremely uncomfortable considering his behavior lately. Then again, Atem couldn't totally place the blame on Kaiba. On several occasions he had been more than willing to do things with him even though he knew it was wrong. He loved Ryou yet a part of him loved the way his body responded to Seto's advances.

"Yeah! In fact, I hope you guys can stay at least until Monday night. You see, this is our Duel Week at DA and we're going to have several famous duelists come out and have fun. Tonight's the big costume party and some of the other duelists will be arriving later today. I hear Zane is supposed to be here as well as the creator of duel monsters Maxemillion Pegasus."

"Oh God. Not that freak," Kaiba grumbled.

"Oh come now Kaiba. Won't it be great seeing your old pal Pegasus?" Atem laughed.

"If I come into contact with that freak I should punch him for all the drama he caused me in the past."

"Well…as much as I hated him for what he did to Yugi's grandpa, he did help us defeat Dartz…who was nuts so I think it would be great seeing him. Uh…Mokuba. I guess we can stay at least one night. I don't know about three."

"Aww…come on Yugi! It's going to be fun and besides, I know you and Seto could probably use a change of scenery. I'm sure being cooped up in that dorm room has been a drag." Kaiba and Atem exchanged glances before Kaiba spoke up.

"We'll see Mokuba. So what time should we be ready for this costume party?"

"Six. That means you got about three good hours. You guys can sleep in here tonight. I'm sleeping over with Chaz. Catch you later!"

"Uh…wait a second Mokuba. How exactly are we supposed to find you later?" Kaiba asked.

"The party is outside in the courtyard and I'll be dressed as the Dark Magician Girl. Later bro!"

"Wait…WHAT?! MOKUBA!" Atem fell back onto the bed laughing hysterically. Just the thought of little Mokuba dressing like that was enough to make anybody double over with laughter. His laughter earned him an evil glare from the CEO and an eye roll. "You find this funny Yugi?"

"Um…yep. I sure do and I can't wait to see what he looks like. You know Kaiba, why don't you dress as the Dark Magician that way you two will be coordinated?"

"Um…how about HELL NO! And besides, you think I'd be caught dead dressing as a card from my arch rival's deck? I don't think so."

"It was just a suggestion," he shrugged. Atem fell back onto the bed stretching out. He kicked off his shoes, closed his eyes and prepared to relax. Minutes later another warm body laid down next to him, both of them now laying their silently.

"Not trying to spoil the mood or anything, but I just thought I should bring to your attention that there's only one bed in this room."

Atem's eyes shot open and his eyes immediately began studying the room. The room was huge, very much like Seto's dorm room. There was plenty of space that was being occupied by various gadgets made from Kaiba Corp. Then there were several dressers that Atem was sure were full of clothing. There were some bean bags and small chairs occupying one corner of the room. The other was full of electronics such as a karaoke machine, a huge eight piece stereo set and a dueling simulator. Yep. Kaiba was right. The only bed in the room was the huge, king sized, four poster bed in the middle of the room – the one that they were lying on.

"I guess you're right."

"This doesn't seem to bother you as much as I thought it would."

"Well…I mean, it's going to be a little weird but…this bed's pretty big and I'm sure we'll be alright. I'll sleep on one side and you sleep on the other. No big deal." _No big deal I say. Actually I am now terrified to death of sleeping with you. What would Ryou think? Maybe I'm just thinking too much. Besides, I don't have anything to worry about. _

"I'm glad you are ok with it Yugi. Just what I'd expect from you. However, I brought this to your attention because of me and my personal feelings about it." Atem turned his head slightly to look over at Kaiba.

"You have a problem sharing your bed?"

"Well under normal circumstances, yes, I would have a problem sharing my bed. I am a selfish person and I hate sharing much of anything but that's not the issue."

"Then what _is_ the issue?"

"The issue is this Yugi. If you sleep with me tonight, I cannot guarantee you that I'll stay on my side of the bed." Atem had to fight back the gasp that wanted to escape his lips. He turned away from Kaiba and stared up at the ceiling.

"Just what exactly are you saying?" he asked softly. Kaiba rolled over on top of Atem hovering over him. The sudden gesture caught the ex pharaoh by surprise but he stayed calm. Kaiba just stared at him getting lost in his beautiful eyes. _Yes. I'm sure of it. There's just no way I'll be able to keep my hands to myself. _"K…Kaiba?"

"I'm saying _pha_raoh that if you sleep next to me tonight, I cannot guarantee that I won't do something stupid like…like kiss your lips." He leaned forward brushing his lips against the beautiful pharaoh's. Then his lips trailed a succulent path to his ear. "I realize that you belong to Ryou but you've known for some time now that I am jealous of you and Ryou."

"M…Maybe but…"

"I'm just giving you a fair warning. If you climb into this bed tonight then prepare for anything."

"But Kaiba…you can't…I won't let you," he stammered. "You're being unreasonable!" he snapped. Atem was starting to get angry with him. It was just like Kaiba to pull such a cruel stunt but it wasn't going to work. He wasn't going to let Kaiba bully him into cheating on Ryou, especially since Kaiba had no feelings for him whatsoever.

"How am I being unreasonable?"

"You…you're at it again. You think because we're roommates that it gives you the right to own me…to own my body but I won't let you. I love Ryou and he's the only one who's going to touch me. How dare you even say such a thing anyway! What makes you think I'll just lay there and let you have your way when I know you don't care for me?"

"Yugi listen…"

"No. _**You**_ listen. I know things have been awkward between the two of us and I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I ever lead you on like we could be together or something. If I did then I really am sorry but you know as well I do that there can be nothing between us."

"But what about those kisses Yugi? What about all the close calls we've had?"

"I…we were both confused!"

"So confused that we almost made love twice?" he asked, eyebrows raised defiantly.

"Kaiba, please. I…why can't we just let this go and enjoy the rest of the trip? I don't want to deal with this right now!"

"Well when _can_ we deal with it Yugi?" he snapped. He rolled off of Yugi and sat up on the bed staring angrily at his friend.

"I…I don't know." He got up and started across the room with Kaiba close on his heel.

"I'm sorry you don't want to hear this right now but since we're alone on an island far away from school I figure this is the perfect time to deal with it."

"Kaiba…"

"Yugi we need to discuss this before we go back to our everyday lives. This is…if we don't put everything out on the table now then it's going to be exactly the same when we get back. You're going to get up and go to class. You'll come back and it will be that awkward tension in the room if I'm around. We can't keep living like that Yugi. The sexual tension drives me crazy and you know what transpired the last time the tension spilled over."

"Yes you…"

"Practically dragged you over to the bed determined to make love to you but you pushed me away! You _always _push me away!" he snapped.

"AND WHY SHOULDN'T I?" he screamed.

"YOU SHOULDN'T BECAUSE I KNOW YOU'RE JUST AS MUCH ATTRACTED TO ME AS I'M TO YOU!"

"Alright. Fair enough but even if I was attracted to you like you say I am, it still doesn't change the situation Kaiba. I love Ryou and he loves me. I refuse to let some stupid crush come between our love."

"A crush? So you think all we have for each other is a stupid crush?"

"I don't see how it can be anything else."

"Yugi if this is just a stupid crush then why is my heart pounding so much?" Kaiba threw off his trench coat and approached the pharaoh. He grabbed his hand and placed it over his chest, letting him feel the pounding of his heart. Atem just stood there quietly, the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. "Tell me Yugi. Please tell me why my heart is pounding like this?" Atem just raised his eyelids slowly lifting his head to meet Kaiba's intense gaze. Kaiba moved Atem's hand and took another step forward, their bodies now inches away from each other. Kaiba leaned forward and placed his head on Atem's chest.

"Kaiba…wha…what are you doing?"

"Your heart is pounding too," he whispered. He lifted his head to meet a nervous gaze from Atem. He smiled at him before raking a hand through his hair. "Like I said Yugi, I don't think it's a crush."

"Then what do you think it is Kaiba?" he managed.

"I think…"

_/Pharaoh!/ _

Atem's body just froze. His face drained of all color which worried Kaiba.

"Yugi…Yugi what's wrong?"

"I…I don't know…"

_/Pharaoh!/_

Atem almost fell backwards but Kaiba caught him in his arms, pulling him close. Atem buried his head in Kaiba's chest his mind running wild with thoughts.

-_I…I think I heard…but it can't be. I must be going crazy…_-

_/You're not going crazy/_

-_Yu…Yugi?_-

"He's right behind you," Kaiba whispered. Atem looked up at him before turning around slowly. Sure enough there was his better half standing at the door smiling. Atem didn't know whether to be happy or sad. He didn't know whether to jump him or to run away.

"Yu…Yugi," he stammered.

_/Aren't you going to give me a hug? I've missed you Pharaoh. More than you know/_

Atem pulled away from Kaiba and broke into a run towards Yugi. He jumped him for a hug and they both toppled backwards onto the floor. Kaiba rolled his eyes as he watched the two.

"Uh…I'm going to look for me something to wear tonight. I'll let you two catch up." Kaiba brushed past the two of them but stopped short when he got to the door.

"Is…something…wrong…Kaiba?" Yugi asked between giggles. Atem was smothering him in kisses which partly made Kaiba jealous.

"Yes. You have the absolute worst timing ever," he grumbled before heading out the door.

"A…Atem! Wait a second!" Yugi giggled. He wrestled the pharaoh off of him and rolled over on top of him. He nipped his neck playfully before collapsing on top of his old friend. "Just like old times right?"

"Yep!" he grinned. "And you couldn't have picked a more perfect time to show up."

"Ahh well actually, I wasn't planning on visiting until next week. I was going to call up Ryou and surprise you. My plans changed last week when I got a phone call from the secretary of Kaiba Corp."

"Huh? Kaiba Corp.?"

"Yeah. Kaiba had his secretary call and he booked us an early flight."

"Wow. That was…nice of him." _Weird…but nice…_

"Yeah. I was just as surprised as you were but now that I'm here, I think I understand why he flew us out here."

"Us?"

"Yeah. Joey is here too! Tea couldn't make it because of her med school finals but she'll be able to visit on the holidays."

"Oh that's great! I can't wait to see Joey."

"Yeah and he hasn't shut up about you," he grinned.

"Well, whatever Kaiba's motives are I could care less right now. I was reunited with my best friends and that's more than I could ever ask for."

"Yeah and I am so happy to be with you again, but…I want you to know that I approve."

"Approve?"

"Yeah. When I came into the room and saw you and Kaiba together, I was thrown a loop for a second but…"

"Huh? Wait a second Yugi. Kaiba and I are NOT a couple."

"You're not?"

"Nope."

"Oh…well…you two could have fooled me," he laughed.

"Yeah well, Kaiba's been acting…weirder than usual. Truth is Yugi I'm actually kind of involved with someone else."

"Kinda involved?"

"Yeah…we uh…well, it's no big deal," he mumbled. He wrapped his arms around his abiou taking in the joy he felt from him. It was like another part of him had been reawakened and he felt great.

_/I know you probably don't want to hear this but, it is a big deal when you look at another man **that** way/_

-_In what way? I have no idea what you are talking about_-

_/Alright then…stubborn/_

He lifted his head and captured Atem's lips for a gentle kiss. Atem welcomed the kiss, throwing his arms around his abiou's neck.

-_You've never kissed me this way before_-

_/I never knew you wanted me too/_

The kiss was shortly interrupted by Seto who burst through the door looking absolutely furious.

"YUGI! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Kaiba? Why so angry?"

"I…I told you to catch up, talk, dance, or whatever not to make out with one another!" He threw his costume bag on the bed before storming out of the room again. The two Yugis looked at one another before bursting into laughter.

_/Same old Kaiba/_

-_Yep. Same old Kaiba_-

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long delay. I start school this upcoming Monday which means it may only get worse depending on my workload. Hope you enjoy the chapter. **


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: Have been extremely busy with school but that is to be expected. I have spent almost every semester slacking because I put more time into my fanfiction than my actual studies, but I can't do that anymore. That is why you have such a late update. Also, I'm doing my best to give you the best but I'll understand if the story no longer interests you. I usually have a hard time with endings and the ending that I have planned might be a little cliche for some people. But I like it and because I can't figure out an alternative that makes sense, I'm sticking with the original ending. Anyway, just thought I'd let you know what was up. And so it continues from where we left off..._

* * *

Yugi rolled off of Atem and stood to his feet helping his friend up as well.

"Well Atem, I think I should get going so you can get ready for the costume party. I see Kaiba's already gotten his things and I need to go and get mine."

"What are you going as? I didn't know they were having a costume party so I have no idea what I'm going to wear."

"Figures," he grinned. "Don't sweat it. I think I may have just the perfect outfit for you to wear tonight. I over packed…"

-_As usual_-

/_Oh shut up! Anyway, let's get out of here and get dressed before we're more than fashionably late_/

-_Right_-

The two of them hurried out the door but stopped in their tracks at the sight of an angry Kaiba.

"And just where the hell are you two going?" he asked. Atem shifted nervously staring down at the ground but Yugi stared Kaiba down, holding his own.

"We are going back to my room to get dressed for the night. What's it to you anyway?"

-_Yugi let it go. Kaiba's just…_-

/_A bit possessive_/

"Nothing. Never mind," he grumbled before pushing past them to head back inside. Both Atem and Yugi stared after him for the longest time before Yugi sighed.

/_I'm going to talk with him. Stay out here_/

Yugi left Atem outside and went in after Kaiba.

"Kaiba!"

"What do you want?" he growled. He had taken off his shirt and was now sitting on the edge of the bed staring down at the floor.

"Kaiba, I'm not…I'm not trying to get between you and Atem."

"I'm sure you're not Yugi but I don't know why you're telling me this. I could care less what you're trying to do."

"Yeah right Kaiba. It's written all over your face. You're jealous of me and Atem."

"I am NOT…"

"Look Kaiba. I didn't come in here to fight. I just…wanted to let you know that Atem's all yours."

"But…"

"See you later Kaiba." And with that, Yugi hurried out of the room leaving Seto behind to mull over what Yugi had said. A small smirk formed across his face and then a smile. _So Yugi knows. Smart boy._ Seto stood up and relieved himself of the rest of his clothes. It was time to get ready for a night to remember.

x-x-x

"Yugi, I don't know about this. It's…wearing this outfit brings back so many memories, most of them really bad ones. Plus, I feel kind of exposed." Yugi stood behind his friend and gripped his waist firmly. They were both standing in front of a full body mirror examining their costumes.

"Well, it's not my fault that you don't have anything else to wear."

"Yeah well why can't I dress as…"

"Because it makes more sense for you to dress like that since you used to dress like that everyday. Besides, you have the better abs and I'd rather people faun all over you tonight than me. I don't think Joey could handle people staring at me like that," he grinned. Atem turned to face his friend his eyebrows raised curiously.

"_Joey?_"

"Yeah uh…you know how quick tempered he is. He's just like Kaiba but don't tell him that to his face or he'll get mad." Atem smiled before turning back to the mirror.

-_Yugi and Joey…I guess I should have known_-

/_You forget I can read your mind pharaoh_/

Atem's face turned a deep shade of red before he went back to studying himself in the mirror. This time he didn't look so happy. In fact he looked almost depressed. He soon felt small, gentle arms encircling his waist; small arms that he realized he still missed.

/_Are you okay pharaoh? You look so sad all of a sudden_/

-_No…it's nothing. I just…_-

/_Me and Joey huh?_/

-_Yeah. I suppose I always knew it would happen but…I guess a part of me can't help but to wonder what if_-

/_What if what?_/

-_Nothing. Never mind. Let's just…_-

/_You mean us right?_/

Yugi turned his pharaoh friend around and smiled.

/_You're not the only one who used to wonder about us pharaoh. You and I were inseparable…literally, and when you left I felt so alone. Like I'd never be truly happy again without you. I felt like a part of me was missing_/

-_So did I_-

/_But that's where Joey came in. I was down in the dumps all the time but Joey was always there. I…I treated him so badly at first. I was always yelling at him and pushing him away but he never let that stop him. After a while, I realized it was a losing battle and eventually I gave in and let him love me. It was weird at first because…well, Joey has always been one of my best friends and I just never thought of Joey in __**that**__ way_/

-_I…I see_-

/_Yeah but everything's normal between us now. He loves me, I love him, and to be honest, I don't know what I'd do without him_/

-_That's…I'm really happy for you Yugi_-

/_But there's something else you need to know_/

-_Yeah?_-

/_I still love you Atem and I don't think I'll ever stop loving you_/

"Yu…Yugi…" Yugi turned his friend around and pulled him into a hug.

"Yes, I do still love you pharaoh and how could I not? You've been a part of me for as long as I can remember. Love like this doesn't just die after a few short years. I'm certain I'll always love you. No one could ever replace you in my heart pharaoh."

"I…I feel the same way about you too Yugi," he whispered.

"But Atem, I get the feeling that you are neglecting your own happiness because of me."

-_I'm not…_-

/_It's okay to love someone else Atem_/

-_But Yugi…_-

/_I know you love me and I love you too. I love you so, so much but…things are different now. While the love is still there we are not who we once were. Life has made it so we are on separate paths but I'm sure there's a good reason for this_/

-_What do you mean?_-

/_I think you know_/

Yugi pulled away from his pharaoh friend and saw that he was crying. He leaned forward and kissed his eyelids before capturing his lips for a quick kiss. The kiss was short but it was enough to make both their hearts skip. Yugi cupped Atem's face and smiled.

/_He loves you ya know?_/

-_But I'm with someone else and I love him_-

/_But not the way you love Kaiba_/

-_How can you be sure? How can **I** be sure? All we do is fight and…_/

/_You two have been fighting for several millennia but that doesn't mean you don't love each other_/

-_Yugi…_-

/_Don't waste this chance at happiness. Though I managed to find someone else, there's no guarantee you'll find someone else who loves you for you. I missed my chance the first time around but I refuse to let my best friend miss out on real happiness_/

"OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"Joey!" Yugi stammered. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to worry about what was being said through your mind links!" he huffed. He stormed over towards them and stopped. A broad grin formed across his lips and he grabbed the both of them, pulling them close to him. "I love you two guys! I was only teasin'."

"Joey you're squishing the pharaoh," Yugi yelped. Joey released Yugi and pulled Atem into an even bigger hug.

"I've missed ya pharaoh. I'm just happy ta see you're still in one piece. When I heard dat you were rooming with rich boy, I thought I'd never see you again in one piece. You two hate each other!"

"Yeah well believe it or not, Kaiba's been treating me fairly well." _More than well actually…_

/_I know. That's because he's in love with you_/

Atem flashed Yugi an angry glare.

"Uh well you guys, I think we should get going. Um…Joey, why the dog suit? I thought we agreed that you'd go as Buster Blader and I'd go as The Dark Magician?"

"I dunno. I've kind of taken a liking to the dog suit. Besides, it will take less time to get out of," he grinned.

"Oh wow. Let's get out of here before we're really late!" Yugi scolded. He took both Atem and Joey by the hand and led them out the door.

**S-P-I-R-I-T**

Ryou did not leave the comfort of his room the next day. For starters, he was still on edge about the whole run in with Bakura the day before and since Atem was still away, he really had no reason to be out and about anyway. His room mate was still MIA and Ryou assumed he was staying with a friend. Not that he and his room mate were any kind of close anyway.

Ryou spent the first half of the day just lying in bed catching up on some studies. He read several chapters for his upcoming history paper and even finished up a paper early for English. This steady studying kept his mind off of other things but eventually hunger overcame him, forcing him to leave the room. By now it was getting dark so Ryou needed to hurry so he could get back and lock himself back in his room for the night. He threw on a denim jacket over his white tank, slipped on some sweats and flops before heading out the door. The cool night air was refreshing. After being cooped up inside all day, it was actually a relief to be outside.

He started down the path towards the café. There were quite a few couples out and about eating ice cream or sitting by the lake making out. A feeling of longing overcame him as he passed some of the healthy couples. _I wish I was being held like that…_

/_Well come here and let me hold you_/

Ryou stopped in his tracks, the hairs on his skin now crawling with fright.

-_Ba…Bakura?_-

He heard someone land quietly on the ground behind him. Ryou tried to tell his legs to move but they refused to budge.

-_RUN! RUN DAMMIT!_-

A pair of hands slid around his waist holding him in place. Warm breath soon touched his cheek making him shudder.

/_You know Fluffy, didn't daddy ever tell you not to travel out into the night all by yourself? You never know who could be watching you._/

"G…Go…leave me," he managed.

"Now why would I do that?"

-_Because I asked you to_.-

"You're not being fair Fluffy. I know I told you I'd start listening to you but I have to make you mine again first."

-_Never gonna happen!_-

Bakura chuckled softly in Ryou's ear.

"Keep telling yourself that darling," he whispered. "Now how about we go and get something to eat? I know you're hungry."

"I'm…I'm not…"

"I've been watching your dorm all day and you haven't left once. Come on and let's get some grub. My treat."

"I'd rather eat here on campus."

"Fine. Then I'll go with you. I think I could use a nice café avec crème irlandaise."

"But I want to go alone," he huffed. He wriggled his way out of Bakura's grip and stormed away but the persistent thief followed him anyway.

-_GO AWAY!_-

/_Nope. I'm having coffee with you and there's nothing you can do about it._/

-_I'll call security._-

/_And I'll kill him._/

Ryou turned to him glaring angrily.

/_Don't give me that look Fluffy. Just let me have coffee with you and I promise not to kill anyone. But say no and I just might have to force your hand_/

-_Why Bakura? I left you alone for a reason._-

/_And now I'm back for a reason. Give me a second chance to…_/

-_Coffee and then you leave_-

"Alright," he smirked. Ryou rolled his eyes as he led the way towards one of three coffee shops on campus. Ryou was surprised to see that the place was somewhat packed. The coffee shop was fairly big. It would put you in the mind of a small restaurant but with more of a dark feel to it. The walls were painted a dark red with all kinds of coffee drinks painted onto the walls. There were several small windows which kept light getting into the shop at a minimum. The light fixtures were of a Japanese design. The red shades over the fluorescent light bulbs made the room lighting just perfect for coffee and light reading.

Ryou noticed that everyone seemed to be talking in hushed whispers. While it was normal for people to speak low in coffee shops, he couldn't help but feel like they were talking about him.

-_Oh damn. I forgot I had the lunatic with me_-

/_Lunatic? I resent that statement. Besides, I think it's funny that they are talking about us. You now have a twin on campus_/

Ryou ignored his other half as he hurried towards a small corner in the back of the coffee shop. He sat down in the booth, grabbed his menu and immediately began busying himself with the contents of it. Bakura took a seat next to him and began surveying the students in the room.

/_You know Ryou, if it wasn't for that damn pharaoh I wouldn't have such a problem with you attending this school_/

-_Oh really? Why is that?_-

/_Because none of these guys are hot enough for you_/

-_Hn. Good to know_-

Bakura put his arm around Ryou but he shoved him away.

-_Don't do that!_-

/_Look Fluffy, can we at least pretend that you like me?_/

-_Nope. You tried to kill my boyfriend_-

/_Not recently_/

"Good evening you two. What would you like to drink?"

The two of them looked up and smiled.

"I'll have an irish crème latte," Bakura said sweetly. "And what would you like dear?"

-_Cut the act!_-

"I'll have uh…" Bakura placed his arm around Ryou kissing him on his cheek. The waitress's face turned a deep shade of red making the evil one grin. Bakura looked up at her and smiled.

"He's a bit shy so I'll order for him. Let's see…give him the vanilla latte but make sure you put extra whip crème on it. It's his favorite. Oh and I think we'll share English muffins – blueberry flavored please." The waitress nodded before quickly leaving the two of them.

"You actually said 'please'?"

"Yeah. I do that from time to time," Bakura shrugged.

"Yeah well, it's very unlike you so I'll have you to know that I'm impressed."

/_Anything for you Fluffy_/

-_Stop calling me Fluffy!_-

"Alright Fluffy. I'll only call you that in private."

"There's not going to be a bloody private."

"If you say so sweets."

The waitress returned moments later with their things. She seemed to have hard time placing the drinks on the table for her hand was shaking nervously. When she managed to get everything placed on the table, she bowed politely before running off. Ryou looked after her frowning.

"I wonder what that was all about."

"She's a fangirl."

"Fan girl? What makes you think that?"

"The way she looked at us when I kissed you. It was written all over her face. I think she's embarrassed by it."

"Then stop doing things to make her so nervous. It's bad enough that everyone keeps staring at us anyway."

/_If it makes you uncomfortable I can take care of it_/

"I'd rather you not." They both ate and drank in silence, neither one knowing quite what to say. Ryou was trying his best to eat quickly because the piercing eyes of the fangirls were working his nerves. Twenty minutes later they were out the door starting back towards the dorm.

-_I wish you would stop following me. You're not staying in my room tonight_-

/_Oh and why not? I've been sleeping on the street for days because I have no where else to go. How could you be so cruel Ryou?_/

-_Don't you dare try that on me Bakura. No one told you to come looking for me in the first place_-

/_Fine_/

They continued to follow the path until they were back in front of Ryou's dorm. It was now almost completely dark except for the one light post brightening the area in front of the dorm. A few happy couples could be seen heading towards the lake while others walked on by hand in hand whispering or laughing. Before another feeling of longing could hit, Ryou turned and started up the stairs.

"Good bye Bakura."

"Wait. Ryou wait. Don't go." A part of Ryou told him to just ignore the pleading sound in Bakura's voice and go back to his room. The smart part of his brain tried to tell him that Bakura was just putting on one of his little acts. But then…

/_Ryou please…Please don't go_/

His feet stopped moving and he froze on the spot to sound of the voice inside his head.

/_Please…stay with me for the night?_/

-_Bakura I can't. It's wrong. I…You know I'm with someone else and you're just bad for me_-

/_But I promise not to do anything to you. I just don't want to be alone tonight. Even __**you**__ should be able to understand that_/

Ryou felt a wave of guilt overcome him which brought back memories of things from long ago. He could remember how he felt before he met the spirit of the Millennium Ring. He was always alone, even at home in England. On his 15th birthday his grandfather gave him a beautiful necklace that he bought on a trip to Egypt. Ever since that day, his life was never the same. The first night that the spirit revealed himself had scared him half to death and he swore he was going crazy, but the spirit had been nice enough…or so he thought. He wasn't alone anymore and it made getting through each day that much easier. Even the day his grandfather announced that they were moving to America, he was still pretty happy because he knew that even if he never made friends, he'd always have Bakura. However, things changed when they met Yugi. His life was turned upside down and the spirit of the ring became more sinister and possessive. Despite all of the bad things Bakura did, if it had not been for those bad things, he never would have made such good friends. Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristian, and even Kaiba. None of those people would have been in his life if it wasn't for Bakura and for that, he just couldn't ignore that pleading voice.

"You can stay," he whispered.

"Really?"

-_One night only and then you leave. I can't have you ruining the good thing I have now. As much as I resent you for all the trouble you've caused in the past, I do realize that you are the reason I now have such good friends and for that, you can stay_-

/_Thank you Ryou_/

Ryou took Bakura's hand and led him back inside the dorm. With his heart racing and his head aching, he couldn't help but wonder if this was the right thing to do.


	16. Chapter 16

Yugi, Atem and Joey headed straight for the school courtyard. When they got there, most of the student body was already outside and it was decorated beautifully. There were tons of confetti and balloons everywhere. There were also big balloons blown up in the shape of duel monsters. There were tables set up in the back that were decorated beautifully with tons of food on them on elaborate silver trays. Then there were the people. All around them were people dressed in amazing costumes that represented duel monsters or something related to it.

"Wow. This is so awesome!" Joey exclaimed. "Oooo look at that girl. Aw man…how many times do we have to tell people that the Dark Magician Girl is off limits. No one can pull that look off!"

"Calm down Joey," Atem chuckled. "It's quite alright. Besides, it wouldn't be a party unless we saw a few bad Dark Magician Girl attempts."

"Yeah well, have you guys spotted Mokuba or Kaiba yet because I don't see either of them," Joey asked. "Not that I really care to see grumpy guy but…"

"No…I don't…wait a second…I…I think I see him and man did he ever go all out!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Huh? What the…?" Yugi excitedly pointed past a few students dressed as knights to a guy dressed as an Egyptian priest. "Wow. I…damn. That's GOT to be Kaiba. Only a pretty rich boy like him could pull that look off," Joey exclaimed.

Indeed it was Kaiba and Atem couldn't help but to stare. All thoughts of being half naked went away as he watched Kaiba converse with his brother. He was definitely dressed as Atem's old priest only a few modifications had been made to his outfit. Instead of a full body suit, he was wearing a long white skirt with a blue sash around it. He wasn't wearing a shirt so all of his beautiful abs were in view. He also had a gold cross tattooed down the middle of his chest he had gold cuff on his arms. His hair was combed slightly over his eyes making him look even more mysterious than usual.

-_Wow. He looks great_-

/_I know. You should go talk to him_/

-_Yeah right. Why would I go talk to him?_-

/_Because he's lonely_/

-_I highly doubt it. Just look at the stares he's getting from the girls_-

/_So are you but it's not bothering you_/

Atem snapped out of his thoughts to look around. Sure enough some of the girls were pointing and staring his way. He managed to smile at them and most of them squealed as they eyed him hungrily.

-_Yugi…get me out of here before I'm raped!_-

/_Go over there and talk with Kaiba_/

-_No I…_ -

"Hey Atem! How about a dance?" He looked down to see Mokuba, who was dressed as…Kaiba?

"Mokuba! What in the world…?" Joey exclaimed. "Why are you dressed as THAT lunatic?"

"My brother is NOT a lunatic Joey. He's just misunderstood."

"What a way to put it," Joey muttered. Mokuba shot him a death glare before dragging Atem to the middle of the courtyard. He placed his hand around Atem's waist pulling him close for a dance. Mokuba had grown quite a few inches so he was now standing almost as tall as Atem.

"Atem, thanks for agreeing to dance with me."

"Oh it's no problem even though I was trying to keep a low profile."

"Yeah but you look great and you should be seen."

"You don't look so bad yourself," he grinned.

"Ha ha Thanks. Cha hasn't been able to keep his eyes off of me but don't tell Seto," he added quickly. "We uh…we aren't officially together and until we are, I'd rather Seto not know. It uh…He'd probably scare Chaz off."

"I understand," he grinned.

"So uh…how are things really between you and my brother?"

"Hn…fine I guess but why do you ask?"

"Well…I know my brother better than anybody. I even knew him better than our own parents so I can tell when something's different about him. I knew when I saw you with him that something had changed about him and for the first time in a long time, I think the change was for the better."

"Well, I think that's great Mokuba but I'm sure I had nothing to do with it. I'm just…I'm still his rival only we're sharing a room this time around."

"Yeah but Yugi, he seems happier for some reason. Like while ago when I was standing with my brother, as soon as he saw you his eyes never once left your body. His face was glowing and I even saw a smile creep up on his face. It was…amazing."

"I'm…well, I don't know what to say Mokuba. I will admit that we are a little bit nicer to each other but other than that…"

"My brother likes you Yugi. I just know it! He's never looked at anyone the way he looked at you just now. Plus, he never EVER would have agreed to dress up for this unless he was getting paid." Atem stared at Mokuba at a loss for words.

-_I…suppose Kaiba may like me a little and I like him but…_ -

/_So why won't you listen to the boy and get a dance with Kaiba?_/

-_Get out of my head Yugi. I'm trying to have a dance with Mokuba_-

/_Fine but you're about to be approached by someone else and judging by the looks of him, I'd say he's competition for Kaiba_/

"Excuse me?" Startled, Atem and Mokuba broke apart and Mokuba just grinned.

"Zane!" he exclaimed. "Oh my gosh! It's such an honor to meet you!" Zane bowed his head graciously causing the younger boy to blush.

"I'm sorry for interrupting the two of you but I was wondering if I could have a dance with Yugi? I promise not to keep him too long young Kaiba. I'd hate for your brother to get at me," he joked.

"Oh not at all. Yugi, don't forget what I said." He waved happily before running off leaving Atem all alone. Zane bowed his head again before taking Atem's hand, positioning himself for a dance. Atem reluctantly let Zane grip his waist and lead him into a slow rock. It wasn't that he didn't want to dance with him. It was just…this guy was giving off major 'Kaiba' vibes and it was making him nervous. Plus, this guy was gorgeous and bore a striking resemblance to that of Kaiba. He had long, teal colored hair that stopped just a little past his shoulders. His eyes were a beautiful gray that sparkled under the various lights flashing around the dance area. He smiled at Atem causing him to blush for no apparent reason.

"You know your blushing is feeding my ego. That must mean I'm pretty handsome."

"Uh…"

"It was a joke," he chuckled. "Besides, you're awfully quiet and I was afraid I'd done something wrong."

"Oh, not at all. I was just…thinking. You remind me of someone."

/_Atem, I'm not too far from you so I can see everything. This guy is totally into you. Can't say that I blame him because you're hot. He's kinda hot too now that I think about it…_ /

-_YUGI!_ -

/_Sorry. I'll leave you alone_/

"Yugi? Are you alright?"

"Uh…what? Oh, I'm sorry I just…I'm a little tired from the long trip but I'm okay," he grinned.

"Oh ok. Well, I won't keep you long. I'm actually leaving later tonight. I have to get back to Domino City to finish moving my things into my new house."

"New house?"

"Yeah. I'm done with my touring and I just defended my championship a few weeks ago so I have some time to myself now. Plus, when I saw you walk out, I just had to introduce myself. It's not everyday that I get to meet the King of Games."

"Oh well…"

-_YUGI! He thinks I'm you_-

/_Better you than me. Joey would freak. Just dance with him. It's not like he's seducing you_/

"And you're even better looking in person. Hot even," he smirked. Atem's face turned red as a cherry and he was starting to wonder whether or not he should fake a headache.

"Well…thank you I guess. I think that's a new one on me."

-_Not trying to seduce me huh? Yugi! Get over here now!_-

"No one's ever called you hot? Pity." Zane closed the gap between the two of them then pressed his lips near Atem's ear. "You are by far the hottest man I've ever laid eyes on and if given the chance I'd prove it to you," he whispered.

"Uh…well, I…"

"I know I seem to be coming on strong but it's not my style to beat around the bush. When I see something I want, I go for it. Not my style to wait around."

"That's…really sweet of you Zane but…I'm…"

"Maybe this will change your mind." Zane leaned in and pressed his lips to Atem's capturing them for a kiss. It was short lived when Atem was suddenly jerked away from Zane. Atem looked up to see Seto standing between him and Zane glaring angrily at the man before him.

"Is…something the matter Kaiba?"

"I don't know Truesdale. You tell me."

"Well I was under the impression that I had the right to kiss whomever I wanted."

"That's all well and good but nobody has the right to kiss something that doesn't belong to them." Zane's eyes flashed dangerously as he stared back at his adversary. His frown soon became an arrogant smirk before he bowed.

"Forgive me Mr. Kaiba. I had no idea." He looked past Kaiba at the nervous Atem standing behind him. Zane winked at him before leaving Kaiba alone with Atem. There was a moment of awkwardness between them before Kaiba sighed. He turned to Atem and bowed.

"May I…have this dance Pharaoh?" Atem stared up into the eyes of his priest and was hit with a weird feeling of déjà vu. Without thinking, he moved closer to Kaiba and rested his head on his chest. The priest smiled as he wrapped his arms around his love and began a slow rock.

**L-O-V-E**

Yugi and Joey smiled as they watched their two friends cuddle up for a dance.

"About time," Joey muttered. "We all just **knew** Kaiba always had a thing for Atem. I mean come on. Why else would he have obsessed over him after every duel?"

"Yeah well its probably more complicated than it looks," Yugi noted.

"Ahh isn't that the sweetest little picture?" Joey and Yugi looked over to see Mokuba standing next to them.

"Mokuba, what's up?" Yugi asked.

"Did you guys see Zane just now?"

"Yeah we saw him and by the looks of it, he's just as big a creep as your brother," Joey replied.

"My brother's no creep Wheeler. Besides, it was my idea for Zane to approach big Yugi. I had a feeling that there was more to the relationship between my brother and Atem so I needed to find a way to get my brother to ask him to dance."

"Oh I see," Yugi laughed. "Excellent job Mokuba. You know your brother all too well. He can't stand for anyone to show him up and I'm sure he has a nasty streak of jealously when he can't get what he wants."

"Yeah but it looks like they're going to be ok," Mokuba grinned. Yugi's eyes averted back to the couple sadly. _I sure hope you're right Mokuba._ _I hope they admit their feelings before they both wind up getting hurt._

**F-A-T-E**

Ryou led Bakura back to his room. He knew that it was probably a risky thing to do but at the same time, he couldn't just leave Bakura alone. Whether he liked it or not, Bakura was the first real friend he ever had so completely forgetting about him was out of the question.

"Alright Bakura. You sleep on the floor tonight. I would let you sleep in my bed but I highly doubt you'd listen to me."

"Oh come now Ryou. I already told you that I'd behave."

"Yeah and I'd be a fool to believe you were telling the truth," he scoffed. "Anyway, I'm going to get a quick shower and then I'm going to bed. For some reason, I'm very tired all of a sudden."

"Sure thing Fluffy." Flashing him an angry glare, Ryou turned and headed straight for the restroom making sure to lock the door behind him. _I don't trust that lunatic. He might come in after me._

/_Now, now Ryou. Don't be that way. I'm not the same lunatic you knew so long ago_/

-_Get out of my head Bakura. And besides, it wasn't all that long ago. I could never forget how you tried to kill my friends_-

/_They deserved it_/

-_OUT!_-

/_Oh alright. Happy showering_/

Ryou turned on the hot water and sighed happily as the water doused his body. He put his face under the waterfall and closed his eyes getting lost in the pleasure.

/_I bet you look so pretty in the shower_/

-_Bakura. Go away_-

/_Oh but I can't resist Fluffy. I might can't physically touch you but I can get inside your head_/

-_No you can't. Just leave me alone_-

/_I can't Ryou because I want you so bad right now_/

-_Well that's too bad because…_-

/_Forget the pharaoh. He could never please you the way I can. Just give me a chance Ryou_/

-_I can't now please…_-

/_Do I have to beg Ryou? Are you going to make me beg because I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to get you back. I…I miss you like crazy Ryou_/

-_Bakura please. Don't do this_-

Ryou never heard Bakura enter the bathroom. He was too occupied talking with him through the mind link.

/_I can't help Ryou. I really am sorry for all the hurt I've caused you. You just…you don't understand how difficult things were for me_/

-_Difficult? I don't buy it_-

/_Ryou look, I…I'm still pretty angry at Atem for what happened to my family. My whole village was burned down during his reign as pharaoh…_/

-_But it wasn't his fault_-

/_And at the time I couldn't understand that. I was alone Ryou. Just like you only worse. I had no family or any friends and when I first met you, I never really thought of us as friends. The only thing on my mind was revenge and you see how well that worked out for me_/

-_Bakura_-

"Ba…Bakura!" he gasped. He snapped out of his trance and found a very naked Bakura standing before him. "When did you…?"

"While we were talking. You forget I was a thief once. That lock on the door took all of five seconds to break."

"Bakura…you have to go. I can't…I'm with…"

"I love you Ryou and I'm not leaving you ever again. I…I need you. Without you I am nothing but a wandering soul." Bakura pressed Ryou back against the shower wall, the water splashing all over the place. He dipped his head low and captured Ryou's lips for a kiss.

-_No…please…Bakura…_-

/_I'm not letting go. I've got to touch you…taste you right here and now_ /

Bakura slid his wet hands up and down Ryou's sides while letting his tongue trail a path to Ryou's neck. He took his flesh into his mouth suckling gently at the wet, supple flesh drawing out sweet moans from his beloved.

/_Mmm…I like it when you moan_/

"Ba…Bakura don't…" he groaned but Bakura did not stop. He slid a hand between Ryou's legs and began stroking his member until it stood erect. Ryou squirmed trying to get away from his assaulter but the constant stroking felt so good, by instinct his hips started thrusting forward.

/_You like that Ryou? Then you're going to love this_/

Bakura used his tongue to lick all the way down Ryou's chest, flicking his tongue over his love's nipples in the process. Ryou whimpered and moaned, his erection growing ever so fast against his will. Bakura licked and kissed down between his legs, flicking his warm tongue over the head of Ryou's member. Ryou whimpered softly, his painful erection growing ever so bothersome.

"Please…Bakura don't…just stop…"

/_And leave you like this? I don't think so_/

Ryou's hips trust forward when he felt the warmth engulf him. Bakura hummed and licked him hungrily as Ryou whimpered with delight.

"Bakura…mmm…please…"

/_You taste so good Fluffy_/

"I'm…I'm going to…"

/_Cum for me_/

Ryou's hips buckled harshly and he released all over Bakura. The thief smiled as he grabbed Ryou, wrapping his wet arms around him until his orgasm wore off. He raked his fingers through the fluff that he missed so much and grinned.

/_That wasn't so bad was it?_/

-_I…Oh God what have I…?_-

/_You didn't do anything. If anything it was my fault_/

-_I…I cheated on…_-

/_Don't worry about it. I told you I wasn't going to stop until I had you in my arms again for good. The assaults aren't going to stop here Ryou. If anything, they're going to get worse and more frequent if need me. Besides, I know you love the pharaoh and even I'll admit that maybe I had a thing or two for him in the past but…you and I are connected on a deeper level than that of you and Atem. We're soul mates Ryou. We shared a body once. Can't get much deeper than that_/

"Yeah but…"

"I love you Ryou. Please…please don't make me go."

"Bakura I won't…"

Bakura stepped out of the shower leaving Ryou behind.

/_I'm going to bed Fluffy. I'll be waiting on you so we can talk_/

When he was gone, Ryou slid down the shower and just sat on the floor letting the water drench him some more. He had no idea what to do anymore and he was now more confused than ever before. _Atem…I love you so much and yet, why? How could I let something like this happen? Does this mean I'm only fooling myself?_ Ryou covered his face and began to cry. _Atem…please hurry back…I'm so confused…_

_

* * *

_**AN: The end is nearing. I just hope everyone can figure things out before it's too late. I know it's been a while since the last update but by now you all probably have guessed that I've been working...schooling...ect. I hope you enjoy the update and I hope you stick around for my ending. It might not be all that great but I have a terrible time with endings.**


	17. Chapter 17

_AN: Alright you guys. Long delay but guess what? You've got a long ass chapter ahead of ya so enjoy. I really hope it doesn't bore you to death. The chapter just seemed to write itself. Mind you it's kind of fluffy, but it's not too bad. This chapter features Atem and Kaiba, picking up where they left off at the party. Some things are finally going to come out but in a weird, humorous way. Also, I swear to you that I did something unintentionally but the more I typed, the more it made sense. I never imagined I would do this because well…it's pretty obvious why but I hope it doesn't bother you too much. One more thing, the end is nearing. About another chapter or two and it will finally be over. I hope you enjoyed your reading so far and I hope the ending doesn't be too disappointing. I really have a terrible time with endings. Well…that's that. And so it continues…_

* * *

"I can't believe you danced with that creep," Kaiba mumbled.

"Yeah well he was cute…and nice so how could I say no? Besides, I do believe it was your brother who introduced us…sort of. I trust Mokuba and since he sort of reminded me of you I figured I could handle him."

"So much for handling him. He was practically all over you."

"I'm sorry that bothers you Kaiba."

"Well for someone who's always preaching about remaining faithful to his lover…"

"Alright. I get the point but if you must know, he came onto me. I never figured he'd actually try and kiss me."

"I thought his look would have clued you in. He wants to be me but sadly he's got a long way to go."

"Maybe so but I hear he's already an excellent duelist."

"That he is. Even I have to give the kid credit for dueling. His stats are unbelievable. I believe he's still undefeated."

"So you do keep up?"

"I try…especially when my reputation is at stake. I keep a close eye on him because of my brother. Mokuba's always going on and on about how great that guy is. I did my research. I believe he'd be a great opponent for me. His dragons versus my blue eyes. Of course I'd still cream him but I'd like to see what his dragons got."

"You should challenge him to a duel."

"I thought I might have had to a few minutes ago." Atem looked up at his friend and chuckled.

"And the stakes?"

"I think you already know." Atem wasn't sure he'd ever get used to Kaiba's direct advances but he knew it was just typical Kaiba. Kaiba pulled him closer kissing the top of his forehead.

"What was that for?"

"Let's say you and I get out of here and head back to the room. I have a surprise for you."

"A…A surprise?" _When did Kaiba have time to plan a surprise?_

/_Oooo A surprise! I think you should go. I bet it's something romantic_/

-_Yugi…_-

/_Alright. I'll get out of your head. But it's not my fault you think out loud. Now go so you can tell me what the surprise is…unless it involves the two of you having sex. I don't want to know about that. I might get jealous and come crash the party. Just because I'm in love with Joey doesn't mean I wouldn't wanna…_/

-_That was too much info Yugi_-

/_Well it's true. Anyway just go. Fill me in later_/

-_I suppose I will but if you must know, I'm feeling better all of a sudden. I'm thinking this dance was a good idea. It's made me realize a few things_-

/_Like…?_/

-_Well for starters, I really don't mind the grumpy guy here. He's actually nice when he wants to be and I can't help but feel a bit possessive of him right now. Like he's all mine if that makes any sense_-

/_Oh God no. It's happening. You're falling in love with that…_/

"Yugi, tell that little runt to get out of your head. You and I are leaving for the night." Atem looked up at Kaiba and laughed.

-_You heard him Yugi_-

/_Yeah yeah. Looks like he knows us all too well. I'll see you in the morning_/

-_Night Yugi_-

"If it makes you feel any better Priest Seto, he just said goodbye for the night."

"Oh good." Kaiba looked around and nodded towards his brother letting him know that they were heading in for the night. Mokuba waved them off and went back to chatting with Chaz. "I really can't stand that kid. I don't know why Mokuba likes him. He's so cold and moody."

"Cold and moody huh?" Atem raised his eyebrow giving his ex-priest a look.

"Oh I am nothing like that. Cold – I'm hardly what you'd call cold and I'm definitely not moody. I act like this _all _the time."

"I suppose you got me. You do act cold and moody all the time. Anyway, what's the surprise? You've kind of got me concerned. Surprises from you could be good, bad, or both."

"Yes, you're quite right Yugi but I can assure you this isn't all bad." He took Atem's hand and led him back towards their room. When they reached the door he stopped suddenly and smiled. "Close your eyes." Atem did as he was told and Kaiba pulled him through the door. The first thing that Atem noticed was the sweet smell of jasmine and evergreen. The smell was very refreshing and Atem already couldn't stop a smile from creeping across his face.

"Mmm…the smell…it's delightful. Can I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet." He pulled Atem farther into the room but not before ordering him to kick off his sandals.

"Kaiba…is this really necessary?"

"Yes, now keep them closed and stop whining. If I was really your servant long ago it's a wonder I managed not to kill you myself."

"Oh whatever." Kaiba rid himself of his hat tossing it to the side as well as ridding himself of his shoes. He looked around one more time to make sure everything was perfect before smiling.

"Alright Yugi. You can open them."

Atem opened his eyes and for a moment he forgot exactly where he was. The room was beautiful. In fact, it no longer looked like a child's dorm room. The room had been completely redecorated to look just like an Egyptian playroom. The floor was littered with small pillows that were all colors of red, black, or gold. The bed's linen had been completely changed. The sheets were now a beautiful red color with a gold and red comforter on top. There were matching pillows as well as a sheer, golden canopy over the bed.

The bedside tables had gold cloths covering them while small, red candles were burning atop of them. On the floor near the foot of the bed lay a round black rug in the shape of dragon. Beside it was a small silver bowl that held a champagne bottle and ice. Next to the bowl were two more bowls. One was filled with an assortment of fruits while the other was filled with whipped cream. All Atem could do was stare in amazement. It was so beautiful and it reminded him so much of home.

"Ka…Kaiba! When did you…?"

"Oh well I had some friends fly in and fix it for me. I've had a dream about a room similar to this one before. I just hope I have better luck this time than I did in my dream."

"Wow. Kaiba I'm…This is really beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so…Pharaoh. Now come and let's eat. I've been dying to feed you fruit all evening." Atem couldn't even dream of saying no. This was all too beautiful and whoever took the time to fix it must have worked their butts off to get it just right in just a few short hours. Plus, the idea of his priest feeding him fruit was actually a nice a thought. Kaiba led Atem in front of the bed where they both settled down laying on their stomachs. Kaiba wasted no time picking out a huge strawberry to dip in the cream.

"Open wide Pharaoh." Atem laughed but played along, letting Kaiba feed him the strawberry. It was sweet and it made him feel all gooey inside. Then there was the fact that every time Kaiba looked at him, his heart seemed to stop beating. Atem shook the thought as a grape was now heading his way. He accepted the grape with a smile, slowly savoring its juiciness.

"Mn…wait a second Kaiba. Since you're feeding me does that mean I get to return the favor?" he teased. His priest raised an eyebrow then shrugged.

"If it will make you happy then why not?"

"Oh you bet it will. It's not everyday that Mr. Kaiba allows people to feed him…literally," he added thoughtfully. He reached in the bowl and after much contemplation he finally decided on an apple wedge. He made sure to put lots of cream on it smiling at the thought of purposely missing Kaiba's mouth.

"Yugi I saw that smile. What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing," he grinned. "Open wide." Kaiba opened his mouth expecting to bite the apple but Atem purposely missed his mouth smearing cream all over his chin.

"Dammit Pharaoh! I should have known," he grumbled. _He was always playing around, even when we were Pharaoh and priest. Oh well…guess that means it's time to up the play…_ Kaiba's frown turned into a wicked grin that almost made Yugi scared.

"Kaiba…what's with that grin?"

"Oh nothing Your Highness. Here. Have another grape." He put the grape towards Atem's mouth but 'accidentally' smeared whipped cream on his bare shoulder. "Oh damn. I'm sorry Pharaoh. I wasn't paying attention." Atem frowned for a moment but then his eyes flashed playfully. Kaiba only welcomed the look for it was a look he'd seen several times in his dreams. Atem grabbed the bowl of whipped cream as well as another apple wedge. He scooped a huge amount of crème onto the apple and grinned.

"I hope you like whipped cream _Seto._" He pushed Seto causing him to roll over on his back. Then he quickly topped the CEO and began wiping crème all over his face and neck. All the CEO could do was stare at ex pharaoh in shock. _Seriously?_ Atem was on top of him smearing food all over him. The thought alone was kind of sexy but at the same time, Kaiba refused to lose this game…again. He quickly flipped the ex pharaoh over and grinned.

"Oh mighty Pharaoh, as much as I'd _love_ to let you win, it's just not in my nature to do such a thing." He stuck his entire hand in the bowl of cream grinning at the feel of the cool substance surround his hand. He held up his hand for Atem to see. Atem's eyes went with shock but his grin just wouldn't go away. He was having way too much fun.

"You wouldn't Kaiba. I just know you…"

"Oh really now?" he teased. He ran a finger across Atem's lips leaving a thick trail of cream on them. From there his hand trailed a path around his neck and then down his chest until half his body was completely covered in cream. "You look good in white Yugi. The cream suits you," he laughed. He rolled off of his friend in a fit of laughter while he licked his hand clean. Atem however, just laid there trying to figure out how to best get the rich CEO back. Then it hit him…quite literally. A pillow knocked him upside the head and he quickly sat up glaring playfully at his attacker.

"Yugi, you any idea how much these fake Egyptian pillows cost me? A fortune so don't even think about us rolling around with our sticky bodies messing up these…" He was silenced by a pillow that hit him straight in the face.

"You can afford new pillows Kaiba," he grinned. "Besides, your pillows wouldn't be dirty if you had not smeared the cream all over me to begin with. And for the record, I wasn't thinking about hitting you with a pillow."

"Yeah well you started it."

"And I'm about to finish it."

"Like hell you will!" They both attacked each other at the exact same time, small pillows flying everywhere. The fruit was knocked over as well as the bowls of whipped cream and ice. The both laughed though Atem seemed more amused than Kaiba, who was now covered in whipped cream. It was even in his million dollar hair. When he reached up and found cream in his hair he frowned. "That's it Yugi!" He lunged at Yugi bopping him with a bigger pillow. When Atem went down for the count, Kaiba wasted no time pinning him to the floor.

"Ahh damn. Kaiba you're not playing fair. We're supposed to fight until we tire."

"Yeah well I _am_ tired…and wet…and sticky," he groaned. His entire body was covered with cream and the water from the ice wasn't helping at all. They both were just one, huge mess. Some of the cream that was on Seto's neck, dripped off of it and landed on Atem's nose. "You look funny Yugi," he laughed, fighting back a snort.

"Kaiba let me up! That feels funny! Let me clean it off."

"No way."

"Then you do it."

"What? Me?"

"Yes you. Either that or let me up." Kaiba shrugged his shoulders before grinning.

"Alright then. Have it your way Pharaoh." Kaiba leaned closer and ran his tongue across the Pharaoh's nose licking the cream up. "Mmm…that was really good," he laughed.

"Ah yes well…I think I'll try some too."

Kaiba was taken off guard when Atem leaned up and ran his tongue across his exposed neckline. And it wasn't just brief either. Oh no. The ex pharaoh ran his tongue all around Kaiba's neck licking up every ounce of the delicious whipped cream. It took everything Kaiba had to stay focused. The feel of Atem's tongue on his neck made his whole body shiver. He closed his eyes biting his lower lip to suppress the unwanted moan from escaping his throat. Any other time he would have welcomed it but this was the one time that his intentions were truly honorable. He only wanted to make the Pharaoh laugh and to just have some fun but at the rate they were going, he wasn't sure if he could keep it together much longer.

"Now…Yugi, I don't…think…" he started but was quickly silenced when Atem grabbed his shoulders flipping him on his back.

"I like this game Kaiba. It's especially enjoyable because you're the one whose on your back cowering in fear of what I might do next." _Not to mention he has a really nice flavor to him…_ His eyes flashed dangerously showing just a hint of competitiveness. At the same time there was another look that Kaiba couldn't quite place. Whatever the case, Atem had a point. It wasn't everyday that Kaiba was lying on his back cowering in fear. Not necessarily fear of Atem but…it was more or less uncertainty clouding his mind. He loved Atem. He loved him so much and for days the urge to just slam him on a bed and take him had been completely overwhelming. But now that he practically had Atem right where he wanted him, he wasn't so sure if he should make a move now, even if it did seem like Atem was willing to take that risk.

"Atem…Atem what are you playing at?" he stammered. _This is getting way out of hand and I need to get to the bottom of this before something weird happens…_

"You just called me Atem," he said softly.

"That's your name isn't it?"

"But you've never called me that before."

"Well I…" Kaiba thought about it for a second realizing that Atem was right. He'd always called him Yugi up until this point so why the change all of a sudden?

"That's okay Seto. It's good to know that the one you claim to love is really me and not my better half."

"Claim is hardly the truth Atem. I really do love you. It's just that…right now you're putting me in a difficult situation."

"How so?" _So he does love me. Just like that I got my answer. Yugi was right all along…Maybe it's time I face the truth too then…_

"Well…" he sighed. "I just…I was trying to do something fun for you in order to take your mind off of…other things. _And people…_ But furthermore, this was my way of apologizing to you for earlier. I said some harsh things and maybe I was being…a bit selfish. So…so I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. And just so you know, this is so out of character for me," he grumbled. _I never apologize for anything but I am certain Atem is worth it…_

"Wow. Kaiba I didn't…you really didn't have to go all out like this," he chuckled. "I forgave you for our fight earlier a long time ago. In fact, I don't really remember what it was all about anyway. This night has just been fun and full of surprises that all I've been able to think about is…well you Kaiba."

"Huh?" _I must be hearing things…_

"Yeah," he grinned. "I don't know why. Maybe you've gotten to me," he laughed. _Actually I'm pretty certain you've gotten to me. You're all I've been thinking about since the start of the party…_ "Even when I was being seduced by that Zane guy, I couldn't help but wish he was you. He looked and acted like you but I would have preferred the real thing. When you finally showed up my heart skipped a beat and I don't really know where the time went after that. I just know that I've been having the time of my life and I'd rather not ruin it with another argument. We're both having fun so let's leave it at that." _Besides, I don't wanna think anymore._

"But Atem…" Atem placed a finger on Kaiba's lips silencing him.

"Now where were we?" he asked thoughtfully. "Oh yes, I was about to…" He pushed Kaiba back down on the floor grinning. He bent his head and began licking the cream off of his chin. He licked all the way up letting his tongue flick across Kaiba's lips. The CEO gasped at the sensation and Atem could feel his body as it slowly began to tremble. _This is way too much fun. _He looked down into the eyes of Kaiba and smiled. Kaiba was truly at a lost for words. In fact, he was so confused that he didn't know whether to move or to let Atem stay in control of their so-called game. Atem knew that he probably should have ended it there but the situation was too priceless. Never in all his years, had he seen Kaiba so scared to death. It was quite the turn on.

"Atem…Atem don't you think…"

"Nope. I don't think anything because I'm not thinking." _I refuse to think right now…_ Atem flicked his tongue across Kaiba's lips again. This time, the nervous CEO opened his mouth allowing Atem's tongue entry. He explored his mouth slowly, kissing him until they were both out of breath. Kaiba was going to stop the assault but Atem refused to give Kaiba anytime to think. He captured his lips again as he ran his hands down his sides tugging at the waistband of Seto's skirt. Kaiba bit his lower lip refusing to utter a moan of any kind in an attempt to keep from encouraging him but it was pretty obvious that Atem wasn't going to stop. Kaiba had tried to sit up again but he found himself being pushed back down to the floor.

Atem's lips left Kaiba's licking and sucking a trail all the way down his torso. He stopped at the waist where the band from Kaiba's skirt lie. It was obvious that Seto was turned on which made Atem grin. He slowly slid his body back up Kaiba's letting his member brush against Kaiba's. The CEO had to fight back the whimper that escaped him. He closed his eyes trying to pretend that this wasn't happening but that didn't last long. Atem grabbed the sides of Kaiba's costume jerking the skirt all the way down revealing a nice set of black boxers.

"Atem…Atem please…" he stammered. _Just what exactly is he trying to prove? _"I…I get your point. You like friendly competition and you hate losing as much as I do. So…So I'm calling it now." Atem glanced up at him giving him a bored look.

"Oh gee Kaiba. You mean to say that I win already?" There was a hint of hint of tease behind the sarcasm that made Kaiba feel even more vulnerable.

"Uh…yeah. You win." I seriously can't take this anymore. _Since when has he been this assertive? He's only like this when we duel but even then…_

"I think you're just scared of me Kaiba-boy."

"Kaiba boy! Don't test me Atem. My patience is wearing thin."

"This coming from the guy who's shaking all over? What are you going to do? You seem to be forgetting that I'm the one on top here," he challenged.

"Uh…" Kaiba sat up but Atem immediately shoved him back down. He quickly grabbed the sides of Seto's boxers and quickly yanked them down revealing his fully erect member.

"My, my Seto. I knew you had a thing for me but I never thought a harmless game like this would have you so worked up."

"Dammit Atem! This isn't funny anymore. You…You don't know what this is doing to me!" he snapped. "I…this may be just a game to you but to me, it's…it's not funny. If you don't stop teasing me you're going to regret it later."

"I highly doubt it since you're the one on your back." Once again, Kaiba tried to sit up but was shoved back down onto the pillows.

"Atem!" Atem lowered his body onto Kaiba's bringing his lips near his ear.

"I know what I'm doing Kaiba. Believe it or not I am attempting to seduce you. Now you can either shut up and let me have fun or we can go back to arguing like always. Your choice."

"But Atem!"

"Would it help if I told you that I love you?" he whispered. _I can't believe I just said that. But I can't think. I must not think… _Kaiba's eyes grew wide with shock.

"Wha…what?"

"I…I think I love you Kaiba and I would appreciate it if you'd be quiet and let me finish what I started." He took a playful bite out of Kaiba's neck drawing a slight hiss of pleasure from him. "That's what I thought. You just lay there and let me take care of my favorite priest."

"I was your only priest," he grumbled. Atem laughed before running a hand down Kaiba's body and in between his legs clasping his erection. He stroked it slowly for a few seconds drawing slow, needful moans from the taller boy underneath him.

"Atem…"

"It's rude to call a pharaoh by his name priest."

"Atem…please…" he begged.

"Don't you want relief?"

"Pharaoh…" he begged. Kaiba's body was on fire right now. He didn't care anymore about anything. He just knew he needed Atem to touch him, to relieve him of this torture.

"That's more like it Seto," he whispered. He licked his way all the way down Kaiba's body stopping at his erection. He flicked his tongue over it lightly earning another small whimper. Atem chuckled before taking Kaiba into his mouth. The CEO immediately thrust his hips forward at the wonderful sensation that overcame him. Atem slowed his pace, teasing the young CEO as he was determined to make the most of this time with Seto.

"Pharaoh I'm going to…" Atem hummed softly over his member and Kaiba just lost it. He gripped a pillow on the floor and cried out loud from his release. He never really got a chance to recover after that though. Atem wasted no time climbing on top of him again to claim his lips.

"Mn…Pharaoh…what's gotten into you?" he stammered. Atem nipped at his neck and sighed.

"I have no idea." He ran his fingers along Kaiba's jaw line and then slipped two of his fingers in his mouth. The CEO immediately began sucking seductively as though they were the most the delicious pieces of candy he'd ever tasted. Atem watched him lick his fingers overcome with want. He really wished he knew why he was all over Kaiba right now but the funny thing was, it seemed as if they'd been close like this for years. Everything was just too natural to Atem which is why he wasn't allowing himself to think. He feared that if he started reading too much into his actions that he'd just make things worse. He withdrew his fingers from Kaiba's mouth and the CEO looked almost sad. He gave him one more lingering kiss as he slid a finger inside of him.

"At…Atem," he gasped, but the ex pharaoh only deepened the kiss as he worked his fingers, scissoring the ex priest in order to prepare him. After a while Kaiba's body began to move towards his hand, welcoming the invading fingers with moans of pleasure. Atem's lips left Kaiba's lips to nibble at his ear.

"Tell me you love me one more time."

"I…I love you but…"

"That's all I needed to hear." Atem settled himself between Kaiba's legs and thrust inside of him. Kaiba cried out from a mixture of pain and pleasure, but he knew the pain was only temporary. He wrapped his arms around his lover welcoming him. Atem buried his face in Kaiba's neck, sucking at the tender flesh while Kaiba writhed and moaned underneath him. Seto's body arched into Atem matching his rhythm with each thrust.

"Kaiba…I…I love you," he whispered. He never gave the CEO time to respond. He claimed his lips once more before thrusting into him one final time. They both reached their peak and collapsed onto the floor, both spent from their lovemaking and their little game. It was quiet – insanely quiet but neither one was quite sure what to say. After ten minutes of dead silence, Kaiba couldn't take it anymore.

"Atem."

"Not tonight. Please…can it wait til morning?" Atem did not want to think about anything else right now. He knew that what he did was beyond repair but he'd just have to deal with it later. Right now, all he wanted to do was live in the moment. It had been a great day from start to finish so what was the harm in wanting to enjoy it, especially since his year had been pretty crummy until now?

Kaiba looked up into the face of his lover and smiled.

"Sure. Why not? I'll bash you for taking advantage of me in the morning." Atem settled himself comfortably between Kaiba's legs and placed his head on Kaiba's chest so he could listen to his heartbeat as he fell asleep.

Kaiba on the other hand lay awake, his mind racing furiously with thoughts of 'what if' and 'why'. Nothing about anything was making much sense to him, especially since he considered his love for Atem to be slightly one-sided. However, it wasn't that he wasn't happy. He'd wanted to take Atem for days now but it seemed that the tables had been turned and _he_ ended up being the one taken. Never in a million years did he imagine he'd be lying on his back for another man but it had happened and it was too late to do anything about it. _He got me. I'm the one who should have been on top. Stupid game. Game. _Kaiba closed his eyes fighting back the tears that were starting to stream down his face. Was it just all part of the game or did Atem really love him? _He said it but was it all just a ploy to beat me at my own game?_ _God I'm so confused right now._ Kaiba knew it was his fault that the friendship with Atem had become confusing. After all, he was the one who kept making advances at him while seemingly pushing him away as well. _That's why he ended up with Ryou to begin with but_… _Now what?_

Atem had just officially cheated on his boyfriend whom he claimed to love, but if he loved Ryou so much, was it even possible for him to love Kaiba as well? All these thoughts just kept pouring into Seto's mind until he could no longer fight back the tears. He just let them stream down his face for he was just too overwhelmed with emotions. _Atem…what is this game you're playing? I'll admit that I've been cruel but if this was all just a game to you then my heart will be crushed. _Kaiba wrapped his arms tightly around his lover and soon he was able to cry himself to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Ryou sat on the bed staring at a blank spot on the wall. Bakura was sitting behind him, his arms resting comfortably around his waist. He was waiting on Ryou to make a decision though in his mind, the decision was already made. Truth is Bakura knew the moment Ryou allowed him to enter his mind that there were still feelings for him resting inside. Ryou just needed a bit of a push and Bakura was only too happy to do it. This shouldn't have taken, or rather, shouldn't be taking so long but Ryou was indeed in love with the ex pharaoh. No, it wasn't the kind of love that Bakura and Ryou had for each other but it was a love that blossomed out of loneliness, confusion and rejection – the worst of the three.

Atem probably felt like Bakura felt each day which was that he didn't belong. Even though Bakura hated Atem's guts, even he knew how Atem must have felt before reuniting with Ryou. Atem had been living through Yugi for a very long time and without knowledge of his real self. He was probably more frightened and alone than he let on but because Yugi was such a scared little runt, he had to act as the strong one of the two; much like Bakura was the strong one for Ryou.

Bakura kissed Ryou's exposed neck breathing in the sweet smell of his old vessel. Right now he was home and home would always be, in his mind, wherever Ryou was living. He missed his fluffy haired friend more than he was actually letting on, even almost crying from the sudden feeling of loneliness. When he was first separated from Ryou, it brought back terrible memories of losing his family in Egypt. It was a tough time for Bakura, but again, he was acting naturally as the strong one because to be honest, he had no idea how to be vulnerable. Or rather, he was afraid of showing his vulnerable side to anyone including the one he loved more than anything else in the world.

"Bakura?"

/_Yes Fluffy?_/

"I can see…feel your thoughts and I was just wondering if you'd like to talk about it."

/_I'm fine Fluffy. I was just thinking about that loser of an ex pharaoh. I still hate his fucking guts but I understand why he connected with you on such short notice_/

"You think it's because he was lonely right?" he asked softly.

/_I see you've been lurking around in my head. I got to remember to think only dirty thoughts from now on_/

"Bakura, I'm serious!" he snapped. "You say you want us to be together but the thing that separates you from Atem is that Atem and I actually communicate!"

/_We're communicating now Fluffy_/

"No, we're not Bakura!" Ryou snatched away from him moving to stand on the floor. Bakura just rolled his eyes leaning back against his pillow. "You're being passive and I don't like it. Stop avoiding the topic at hand!"

/_Don't be so dramatic dear. Sit down before you make yourself angry_-/

"No, Bakura listen to me. If I leave Atem for you that will probably be the single most dumbest thing I could ever do in my life. You…you're a psychopath! A lunatic who's always staying in trouble!"

/_Not lately_-/

"And when we were together, you always did things without bloody talking to me about it first!"

/_That's because I knew you'd say no_-/

"But I _want_ that kind of connection Bakura!" he screamed. "I want to argue with you about such things. I want us to be open about everything we do even if one of us is plotting to murder some random bloak. I need that Bakura and you can't give it to me!"

Ryou dropped to his knees and started crying again. All night he sat on the bed thinking of how easily Bakura seduced him in the shower. The only logical explanation was the one he got while listening to Bakura muse about Atem. It was because he was lonely and had not been alone since making Atem his boyfriend. Atem filled that empty void in his life that grew out of Bakura's departure. He knew this but he also knew that he probably benefited from that time apart from his spirit. Bakura was always the mouth and courage of the two while Ryou tended to stay hidden in the darkness. While Bakura was away, Ryou had to stand on his own two feet and since then had become a stronger, more confident person.

Bakura suddenly stopped smiling and sighed. He was now starting to understand. Ryou was not the same guy he left a few years ago and in a way, it really hurt his feelings. He had planned on coming back to Ryou saving him like he used to but that plan fell flat when Ryou actually stood up for himself, threatening to leave him in the street. He didn't realize how much Ryou had changed until just now – this very moment.

/_Ryou?_/

-_You can leave in the morning. I don't think you and I have much left to talk about_-

/Ryou I'm sorry-/

"If you can't even talk to me with actual words then…"

"Ryou I'm sorry," he finally blurted out. "I'm…sorry, but you know sentiments aren't my thing. I can't…talk to you like that. Atem's just a two-faced crybaby-

"I'm not asking you to be a bloody crybaby Bakura. In fact, how you act around me will probably always differ from how you act around others. I got used to it once before and I could very well do it again. But I'm not going to just give you what you want Bakura unless you can meet me half way. I'm not asking for much, but even I know that Atem will _always_ be the better person of the two of you."

"I…what the hell do you want from me then?"

"Show me that you care Bakura! Prove to me that everything's going to be different!" he cried.

"It's like you're asking me to completely change my ways and I can't do that!" he snapped. "I'm not Atem Ryou and I never will be. I've only just stopped having the urge to kill every single person that pisses me off. I can't…I can't just magically change and I don't particularly want to."

"But I'm not asking you to be Atem Bakura! I just…I just want to be normal and have a normal relationship," he choked. "I don't want to have to constantly wonder whether or not my lover is planning to murder someone. I don't want to have to endure the hushed whispers and stares all because you've done something stupid and I don't want to risk being abandoned again when I could play it safe by being with a man who loves me for the weak, pathetic being that I am! That is what I want Bakura and anything less is unacceptable for this part of my life!"

"Then I guess…we're not meant to be," he said through clenched teeth, fighting hard not to show tears. Crying. Bakura felt like crying because never in his life had Ryou yelled at him this way and with so much emotion behind his words. It stung. Every word that came out of Ryou's mouth hurt so bad that Bakura was actually shaking from nausea. He quickly jumped off the bed and darted for the door. "I'm sorry Ryou but I just can't be that man," he managed before hurrying out the door. Once he was gone, Ryou managed to pull himself onto the bed weeping softly until he tired himself out, falling into a deep sleep with nothing but thoughts of Bakura disturbing his sleep.

**~*~*~**

Atem was the first to wake the next morning, almost jumping out of his skin when he realized he was still lying between Kaiba's legs. Not wanting to stir him, Atem slowly pulled himself away then hurried straight into the restroom locking the door behind him. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest and he was shaking all over. _Kaiba…I had sex with Kaiba…_ Atem groaned as he slid down the door. This was bad. This was not good. This…was going to complicate things. Atem closed his eyes thinking hard about the events from the night before. He could vaguely remember leaving the dance with Kaiba and then the two of them pillow fighting on the floor. From there things got a little heated and it didn't help that Atem was fighting a strong attraction to the moody CEO and had been since before he started dating Ryou. _Oh God Ryou…_ Atem covered his face with his hands. _Damn. I'm always ruining my life. Ryou's such a great guy and he doesn't deserve this._ Even as the night's events crept into memory slowly, the one sticking out like a sore thumb was his memory of Kaiba's declaration of love and his acceptance of it.

Yes. Kaiba admitted to being in love with him and while at the time it was just to shut Kaiba up, Atem would be lying to himself if he said he didn't have the same feelings for Kaiba that he had for him. In fact, he'd always felt a connection with Kaiba since before the two of them found out they were ancient partners in battle. Last night he only admitted it to get what he wanted but the truth is he loved Kaiba just as much as he loved him. _I love Kaiba but then what do I do about Ryou? I just can't abandon him after all he's done for me. Dammit why'd I sleep with him?!_ Atem shook his head as a tear rolled down his cheek. He loved Kaiba but he didn't have the heart to break up with Ryou. With a heartfelt sigh, he left the restroom making plans to talk with Kaiba later about last night. Unfortunately, Kaiba was already up rummaging through his bag for clean clothes. He did not meet Atem's gaze and seemed to be doing everything in his power to ignore the pharaoh. Atem cleared his throat hoping to get his attention but instead Kaiba just snatched up his things before brushing past Atem to the restroom.

"Kaiba wait-

But the door slammed shut making Atem feel even worse than before. _He knows…but then how? I wasn't speaking out loud was I? _The door suddenly opened up again and Kaiba was half dressed in just a robe and some slippers. He pushed past Atem without so much as a sound.

"Kaiba please talk to me," Atem pleaded. "Please…say something."

"And what would you have me to say Yugi?"

"Yugi?" he frowned. "But last night you called me Atem."

"Just like last night you claimed to love me. It's no different than expecting to wake up with your lover only to find him missing."

"But I was-

"Probably trying to come up with a nice way to tell me that everything was a lie last night."

"Kaiba-

"Or the best way to admit that you only wanted to win our little game!" he snapped bitterly. "Which one is it Atem? Did you wake up and realize that I'm only good enough to boost your overinflated ego by losing to you in duels?"

"Kaiba you're not being fair. I…you haven't given me a chance to speak!"

"I don't need to Atem because you've forgotten that I know you better than I know myself sometimes! When I woke up alone I just knew you were having doubts about last night. You, Atem, if you were sure of yourself then you never would have ran away from me!" he spat. Kaiba moved closer to Atem closing the huge gap between them. "Call me a liar Atem," he growled. "Tell me that I don't know you as well as I think I do so that I can be sure I didn't surrender my heart just to have it crushed to pieces." Atem looked up at the man towering over him noticing hat for the second time in his life he was a witness to Kaiba being a human being. He was crying. Hot tears were slowly streaming down his face and Atem wasn't sure if he could feel any worse. "Well Atem? Aren't you going to answer me?" he asked angrily.

"I…I never asked you to…you came onto me," he stammered. "For weeks we've been playing this game Kaiba and I thought…I don't know what I thought!" he cried. "Wait! That didn't – You…last night you planned all of this knowing full well that I wasn't going to just leave Ryou. I told you," he choked. "I told you…but…"

"And I told _you _that I loved you and you said the same thing or is it all in my head all mighty Pharaoh?"

"No, I did say – And why are you calling me that?"

"It doesn't matter anymore Atem. While you were in the restroom practicing your breakup act, I was phoning the pilot. We're leaving in an hour. Just so you know, I've made arrangements to live off campus from now on. My things have already been taken from our place. You can offer Ryou the spare room and you can stay there free of charge. My gift to the happy couple."

"Kaiba…"

"I have nothing else to-

_Slap!_

Kaiba just stared at the ex pharaoh, his jaw dropped in shocked. Atem slapped him and it hurt like hell. His subconscious reaction should have been to just slap him back but he didn't. Instead he finally noticed for the first time since they started arguing that Atem was also crying but why?

Atem's face suddenly twisted into an ugly frown, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Don't," he whispered. "Don't you dare try to blame me for all of this! You…you came onto me!" he yelled. "You were the one who kissed _me_ that day on the hill and ever since then we've had this awkward relationship. I gave you the opportunity to tell me how you felt but you ran away Kaiba!" he accused. "You refused to own up to your feelings and pushed me away with your harsh actions right into Ryou's arms. You cannot," he screamed, "you just can't expect me to just drop him like a bad habit without first considering how he's going to feel!"

"I…I'm sorry Atem but I just think-

"You're only thinking of yourself Kaiba!" he spat. "You're always thinking of yourself which is one of the reasons why I couldn't believe that a selfish son-of-a-bitch CEO like yourself could ever be interested in a selfless guy like me."

"Atem-

"I may not be connected to Yugi anymore but we are still one in the same Kaiba! He's a sweet, selfless guy who cares more about others than himself and I'm the same way. I heard you call Yugi weak and pathetic so many times before when we were rivals but if you feel that way about Yugi, then you feel that way about me. If Yugi's so beneath you Kaiba then tell me, how am I so different?" Kaiba opened his mouth to speak but then closed it just as quickly. He really had no idea what to say and couldn't really defend himself since Atem was telling the truth. Kaiba had never really been 'nice' to Yugi and his friends. In fact, it wasn't until now that Kaiba was able to stand being around them. He supposed it was because he loved Atem but little did Atem know, he was a lot different than Yugi in so many ways.

"Okay, I get it and I'm sorry," he answered. "But Atem, you really are a lot different than Yugi. You two may look alike but you two are nothing alike to me."

"Prove it!"

"If you were exactly alike then I'd let you go, kill Wheeler and make Yugi mine forever. But you're not alike Atem! You're more confident, courageous, perceptive and just filled with a passion that's hard to ignore. The passion you have for life and others can be seen every time I look in your eyes and I love it. Like now…you're looking at me with a fire in your eye that makes me want to bury myself into you and when you stand up to me like this, I just love you even more."

"Kaiba-

"Look Atem, I'm sorry and you're right. I _did_ come on to you but you must know I was scared to death. I've spent all the time that we've known each other trying to tear you and your friends down because you're always thinking of others. Like the old me would be pissed off right now that you're taking the time to consider Ryou's feelings. In fact…I'll admit it. Part of the reason I yelled at you was because the old me had resurfaced so I can't fault you for slapping me. I deserved it. But Atem, sometimes people are going to be hurt and it can't be helped." Kaiba leaned forward and pressed his lips to Atem's forehead. "God I love you," he sighed. "But I know Ryou's feelings are important to you which is why I'm going to stop bullying you right here and right now. I won't ask you to go out with me anymore so instead I'll wait. If it's meant to be then I guess the pieces will all fall into place. But Atem, please promise me that you won't neglect your own happiness for the happiness of others. You've been doing it all your life but you really should stop sometimes and think about your own happiness. It isn't a crime to be happy Atem."

Kaiba pulled away from Atem smiling down at him. He kissed his lips for the final time before they both started packing silently for the trip home. So much had changed in so little time leaving both men wondering if they'd ever really be happy again.

* * *

**AN: Its probably been a whole year since I updated so Merry Christmas. I'll get it finished...eventually but as you can see, I've been doing more wrestling fics than anything. They were in desperate need of good fics so I helped. LOL I'm not doing anymore anime fics when I'm done with this one so I hope you enjoyed this roller coaster. Hoping to add the last few chapters by the New Year but making no promises.**


	19. Chapter 19

Yugi, despite the mind link supposedly being closed, could feel Atem's distress which made him sit up on the bed jerking him out of his dreams about card games. He rubbed his eyes wondering what had the ex Pharaoh on edge. He spotted his phone on the floor, the flashing light pulling him out of the bed finally. It was a text message from Atem that said he would leaving in less than an hour for school. Yugi frowned. _Now that doesn't seem right at all. Why on earth are they leaving so soon? _Yugi crossed the room shaking Joey out of his slumber.

"Mmm….but Yugi, Tea ate all the cookies," he mumbled.

Yugi laughed before smacking his friend playfully. "Get up sunshine. We have to see Atem off. He and Kaiba are leaving in a few."

Joey sat up in bed, yawning and smacking his lips. He glanced over at the clock making a face. "Does rich boy always have ta leave so early?"

Yugi sat on the edge of the bed frowning. "I'm not so sure this time. I thought maybe after last night, the planets would align and…I dunno. Guess I was hoping they would both come around." He sighed. "Something's definitely wrong though. Atem's the reason I'm up right now. I could feel his distress. I can't hear his thoughts but I'm certain something's wrong. I think maybe he and Kaiba had a fight."

"And that's something new?"

Yugi shook his head. "I know. Nothing new but…I dunno and we haven't the time to dwell on it any longer. Let's get a quick shower so we can see them off." Yugi pulled Joey out of bed dragging him with him to the restroom trying his best not to worry about his dearest friend.

**x-x-x**

Yugi, Joey, Mokuba and Zane were all waiting outside by the time Atem and Kaiba were finished packing. Kaiba didn't speak to anyone except for Mokuba whom he pulled aside after watching him hug Atem.

"Seto, why are you leaving so soon? There's still more duels in the afternoon," Mokuba asked.

"I forgot I have some proposals I need to look over asap otherwise incompetent people will have to do them. You know how I am about my company."

"I…guess so," he sighed. "It's just…sometimes big bro, I feel like you should worry less about work and more about the important things in life."

"What could be more important than making sure we stay filthy rich?" he asked, quirking his brow.

"Friends Seto. I know you scowl at the idea of having actual friends, but it's not so bad," he grinned. Mokuba looked back over at the group surrounding Atem. "It's really cool that he was able to stick around this place. You two bring out the best in each other." Mokuba hugged his brother one last time. "Have a safe trip Seto. I gotta go get ready to support my dorm." With one final wave, Mokuba was off leaving Seto to board the plane.

Atem said his goodbyes to all of his friends, but only Yugi remained for a private word which meant he probably knew something was wrong. "Yes, I do know something is off so out with it," Yugi ordered. "Why are you and fancy pants leaving so soon?"

Atem shrugged. "It was his idea. I was planning on staying, but I guess he's got some work to do at the office."

Yugi frowned. "That's bullshit and you know it. I was suddenly jerked awake because of your distress. I could feel it so now out with it. What happened last night? Did you two fight?"

Atem sighed. "Yugi it's not really-"

"Oh don't you give me that 'It's not any of my business' crap!" he snapped. "You lived in my body for years so I have every right to know why your stress has me stressed. What did he say Atem? I'm concerned since fancy pants couldn't keep his eyes off of you last night. I thought maybe that was a good sign, but maybe I read too much into his actions."

Atem played with his necklace shrugging. "It was okay. Last night I mean. We ate some snacks, talked for a bit, played a game and went to bed. That's pretty much it."

"Uh huh," he said, crossing his arms. He was growing a little impatient so without warning he started probing Atem's mind, messing with the link.

_/YUGI!/_

_-And I'm gonna keep doing it until you tell me what's going on. Don't make me look for myself. If that's all you guys did last night then I would think you two would be smiling a bit more.-_

_/We played a game that kinda got out of hand. I thought it would be okay, but obviously I was wrong./_

_-Okay. Well then what kind of game? Spin the bottle? Truth or dare? Closet kissing?-_

_/No, not….well it was just a little playful food game. We were messing around then the next thing I knew, he was telling me he loved me. The game…I'm not so sure what happened really./_

Atem looked down fidgeting with one of his bangles. It would be a whole lot easier if he could admit to himself that he didn't just tell Kaiba he loved him just to get in his pants, but he wasn't sure at all. Yugi gasped.

_-Atem! You didn't! You two-you two did THAT last night?-_

Atem said nothing.

_-O.O Wow. No wonder you both seem so awkward…wait. You…did you…were you the one that topped? Is that why fancy pants is so moody this morning?-_

_/Maybe./_

Yugi's eyes got even bigger. "I…wow. I don't mean any harm, but I never pictured you as a dom despite your domineering personality," he teased, trying to lighten the mood. When Atem still looked pretty distant, Yugi took his hand sighing. "Look, we all make mistakes, but I don't think what happened between you two last night wasn't destined to happen. He's been pursuing you ever since you've been walking the face of the earth so the way I see it, you shouldn't be sorry. You like him. He likes you. That kinda thing happens all the time when both people are equally attracted to one another."

_/Yeah, but I'm with someone already Yugi. You know I think I told you about Ryou. He and I hooked up not too long after I moved in with Kaiba. I'm a little annoyed by the priest…I mean Kaiba since I'm convinced all he did was toy with me in the beginning. Now all of a sudden he's in love with me. If he was so in love with me in the beginning, why did he keep pushing me away? I wanted-If he would have come right out and said it ages ago, I wouldn't be in this position. I think I might love him too Yugi, but I'm not so sure it's enough to make me break up with Ryou. Kaiba plays head games all the time. You and I both know this and last night, I played a few of my own. Maybe I was wrong for doing what I did, but it's not like he doesn't deserve to see what it feels like to be screwed over./_

_-Atem, this is exactly why you scared me at times. Vengeance. Is that all you ever think about? Why not turn the other cheek for once? Even I can see that fancy pants is trying in his own, Kaiba-ish way. If this is really about Ryou then I completely understand why you're hesitant on pursuing a relationship with Mr. CEO. But Atem…if this whole thing was just a ploy to get back at him for the way he treated you, then that makes you no better than him.-_

_/No, it's not-well I still say he partly deserves it, but no. Last night I just wanted to win. I didn't think about any of this until this morning. We argued and he pretty much figured out that I have no intention of leaving Ryou. He should have stopped me Yugi. He shouldn't have-/_

_-Now you're blaming him for something that was just as much your fault as his. Geez what am I going to do with you? Look, go back home and get some rest. Go see Ryou and well…I dunno. I don't like keeping secrets from Joey so I trust you feel the same way in regards to Ryou. If you keep this from him, it's only going to hurt worse when he eventually finds out down the road.-_

_/Whoever said he has to know? It's not like Kaiba's gonna tell him/_

Yugi frowned, not liking his friend's attitude about the situation at all. "You're acting just like him. I'm starting to believe the two of you are more compatible than I thought. Get a grip Atem! You're normally a great guy and if the shoe was on the other foot, you'd come preaching to me about being honest. Well, you should start taking your own damn advice and maybe you should start by being honest with yourself. Do you or do you not like Kaiba? Did you enjoy screwing his brains out? How deep is your love for Ryou? Do you love him more, less, or about the same as Kaiba? Go home and figure it out before you end up like fancy pants-sad and alone." Yugi hugged his friend even though Atem looked rather pissed. "I love you pharaoh, but I think I love Joey just a tad bit more than you. I'm thinking it's because being with you would be just too weird and I don't want you corrupting me anymore. Don't take it personally. I'm just throwing that out there before you start your ego trip about how you could take me from Joey or vice versa. It's not happening so you best get your life together again."

Atem didn't say anything more. He just kissed his best friend goodbye and slowly made his way back to the jet. Kaiba was already on it. His lap top was fired up in his lap and he was typing away furiously. Not wanting to disturb him, Atem made sure to sit on the far right behind him. He put on his shuffle drowning out Yugi's advice and Seto's typing for the entire trip back.

**x-x-x**

Ryou was slightly depressed and it didn't help that Atem wasn't around to cure it. If he was completely honest with himself, he'd say that he missed Bakura too, but Ryou was not ready to admit that bit just yet. Seeing the ex spirit that used to inhabit his old Millennium Ring was a complete shock at first. However, whenever Bakura wasn't speaking of killing or plundering, he was actually a decent guy. Just slightly misunderstood. Ryou sighed, rolling over on his side clutching a pillow. How he'd kill for Atem's warmth right now. He was lonely and aside from the fan girls, he had no one else he could chill with for fun. Some of the other guys offered their company, but Ryou was sure they had other intentions as well. He had no desire to be anyone's fuck toy.

_**/**Oh come now Fluffy. You'd really kill for Atem's company?/_

Ryou sat up looking around his room. Was Bakura right outside his door?

_/Naa. Not quite beautiful, but you're pretty damn close. I won't keep you though since you'd obviously rather be wrapped up in someone else's arms. I just come to tell you that I was in the neighborhood and lo and behold I spotted an ex pharaoh./_

Ryou frowned.

_-He's not supposed to get back until tomorrow morning at the earliest. What's your game Bakura?-_

_/Oh no game at all sunshine. I just found it rather curious that Kaiba moved out leaving Atem all by his lonesome. Before I forget fluffy, I just thought you should know I'm planning on paying him a completely harmless visit later-as you of course. He's not home at the moment so I'll have to stalk him until then/_

Ryou jumped from the bed running for the door. He pulled it open but there was no Bakura.

_-Bakura, where the hell are you? You are NOT going to mess with Atem. I won't let you.-_

_/Hn…well yes you see, I rather doubt you can do much about it Fluffy. I trust you know I won't be killing him. I just wanna know why the king of Kaiba Corp. has flown the coop so to speak…among other things./_

_-BAKURA! That's none of your bloody business so stay out of it!-_

_/Catch you later Fluffy/_

_-Bakura! BAKURA!-_

But he was long gone. Either that or he just refused to answer anymore. Nevertheless, he wasn't about to just wait around for something bad to happen. He quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a button down top, grabbed his keys making his way out the dorm. He was going to walk around campus a bit, watching Atem's place in hope's of beating Bakura to him.

**x-x-x**

When Kaiba and Atem got back, the driver let Atem off back at the campus. There were no words between the two friends. Merely curt nods and Atem was left sitting inside the luxury dorm room all alone. He supposed he should get out and reconnect with his boyfriend, but for some reason, Yugi's words had him scared of facing Ryou. His boyfriend was kind enough to consider his feelings first before taking him sexually whereas Atem came off as having no regards towards his former priest's feelings, but did it really matter all that much?

He was still figuring things out here during this time period, but one thing he sure hasn't changed in 5,000 years was the way someone treated a person they claimed to have deep feelings for. Kaiba was hard to figure out, but according to Yugi, it was clear as day as to how he felt for Atem. But Atem wasn't sure and he was afraid. He really enjoyed being with Ryou. There were no worries and aside from Ryou often being star struck, their relationship could only be described as normal. He liked being a normal couple whereas with Kaiba, no doubt he'd turn him into some prize bull he could show off or something equally annoying which he did not want.

Atem was tired of thinking so he decided on a walk around campus. It was pretty lively around that afternoon and while he received numerous invitations for a duel, he smiled sweetly turning them all down. He was glad his deck or rather Yugi's, was on tour at the moment. The deck he used in his duel against Yugi was back in his room, but he really was in no mood to duel anyone unless they were good enough to make him sweat. Only one person made him sweat each and every time they dueled. He may have won each time, but it wasn't by a long shot. Usually it was just luck or as he always known, the spirit within the cards. Kaiba had always been a major skeptic about anything centering around the unexplainable. If he could not find an answer using science, it was rare for him to buy into it.

Atem turned a corner just as the sun started setting. As he looked around the high ground, he realized he was near the place where he and Kaiba shared their first kiss. He shook his head. Kaiba. The fancy pants CEO was still on his mind when he really should have been thinking of Ryou and whether or not Yugi's advice was well worth taking. Hands gently slid around his waist then a soft kiss was planted on the back of his neck. Atem froze wondering if the assaulter was the man who's been on his mind since his return. He didn't say anything just in case. Instead, he tilted his head to the side welcoming the next set of kisses on the nape of his neck.

"Mmm…Pharaoh. How I've missed thee."

Atem grinned big, turning to face his boyfriend. "Oh you did huh?" Atem leaned close brushing Ryou's lips. "I missed you too fluff ball. As a matter of fact, I was thinking of paying you a visit tonight, but you just saved me the walk. I've been harassed for duels all day and I'm not in the mood."

Bakura smirked, sliding his hands over the ex pharaoh's exposed shoulders and down his arms. "Ahh the fan girls and gentlemen are after my beloved. You know, I'm sure I can keep them off of you in my own little way."

Atem laughed. "I'll be alright. Maybe they'll get a clue sooner or later."

Bakura chuckled pulling Atem down with him, placing the ex pharaoh on top of him. He caressed the side of his face thinking to himself that despite hating this man's guts for centuries, he had to admit he was pretty to look at. Nice tanned skin, though the hair was rather funky. Not exactly his taste, but it suited the pharaoh. He pressed another kiss to his lips, a slight smirk on his face. Atem had no idea that he was really Bakura. He found it oddly curious considering he of all people should have picked up on it by now. After all, he too was merely a spirit of the earth once so why didn't he know?

Bakura chuckled. He had every intention of leaving the pharaoh alone after getting behind the Kaiba ordeal. However, since Fluffy didn't seem all that interested, at least for the time being, he could enjoy a little time with one who seemed a little more than interested then laugh later when he finds out the truth. It was evil, but then it was his destiny to act the evil villain especially since he really despised this man. Bakura buried his face in the nape of the pharaoh's neck lapping at the tender flesh, getting a taste for the man. He suddenly turned the tables, lying Atem on his back and running his hands all over his lean frame.

"Ry-Ryou. I-I have to tell you something," he said quickly, his voice wavering a bit. If Yugi said it was the right thing to do then he knew he needed to listen. Plus, he hated keeping secrets and all afternoon this whole Kaiba thing had bugged him.

Bakura licked all around his neck, parting Atem's legs pressing his length firmly against him. "Mmm…can it wait gorgeous? I'm on fire for you right now," he whispered, tugging at his earlobe.

"Ahh…feels good-No wait!" he panicked. "I-really. There's something I gotta tell you."

Bakura smiled on the inside knowing deep down he was just seconds away from proving his hunch. He pecked the ex pharoah's lips, still rubbing their lengths together amused at how his cheeks colored so from the gesture. "By all means do tell pharaoh. I'm all ears."

"Ahh-you-" he squirmed underneath him, wishing he could ignore the pleasure, but he was getting aroused all too quickly. He arched up into Bakura, his own hands sliding down Bakura's backside. "I-I slept with Kaiba!" he blurted out.

Bakura paused, staring down into the pharaoh's eyes. Atem was trembling, partly from being turned on and the other out of fear. Bakura wanted nothing more than to burst out laughing since this was good news for him and Ryou, but he knew Ryou would never laugh at something like this, especially since Atem was supposed to be his perfect little boyfriend. Bakura tried to feign a look of concern rather than hurt since he felt anything but. "Pharaoh…you-you cheated on me?" he asked.

Atem's thick lashes lowered covering his guilty look. "It…yes," he said weakly. "It's-I mean to say that-actually I don't know what to say Ryou. Things with Kaiba have been so weird lately. It wasn't supposed to happen but…I'm sorry," he whispered. "Please don't hate me."

Bakura rolled off of Atem masking his amusement with a blank face. He stood to his feet helping Atem up as well. "Let's go some place else and talk." The evil within Bakura so wanted to make the pharaoh pay. He could have taken his body just now then humiliated him afterwards by dumping him, but he figured Ryou would eventually find out which wouldn't get him any closer to the one he desired. Instead, he needed a walk in order to mull over how best to proceed.

The two men walked silently from the cliff, Bakura walking just slightly ahead of Atem for intimidation purposes. Atem lingered behind, his eyes glued to the ground as he walked. His mind was racing with thoughts of Ryou and Kaiba. How could he be so stupid? He didn't like Kaiba like that…did he? Well he did tell Kaiba he loved him but was it just a ploy to get back at him for all of his head games? Atem didn't know and it hurt . When the two men rounded the corner, Bakura stopped dead in his tracks smirking. Atem, who wasn't paying all that much attention, bumped right into Bakura. "Ooof. S-sorry Ryou…Ryou?" He blinked, staring back and forth from the man standing on his porch and the one next to him.

Ryou jumped off the porch moving to stand between them. He shot Bakura an evil look before pulling Atem in his arms. "Pharaoh…I didn't know you were back so soon otherwise I'd have been here to greet you." He pulled back but Atem was looking more than confused. His puzzle, which had been glowing faintly most of the afternoon, was now glowing a little brighter.

He stepped away from both men frowning. "Bakura…which one of you are Bakura?"

"Me! I'm the real Ryou pharaoh," Ryou said sternly. "Bakura here was just in the neighborhood…and now he's leaving."

Bakura smirked. "Hn…well yes. I could very well be Bakura, but either way I'm not sure I'm ready to leave just yet. At least not until our lovely pharaoh here explains why Kaiba left him the house so to speak."

"W-wait. So…so I've been making out with Bakura all afternoon?" he asked, suddenly feeling sick.

"Bakura!" Ryou snapped. "How could you?"

Bakura shrugged, leaning against the porch. "I didn't think it was that big of a deal. He's the one who should have known better. After all, that ridiculous puzzle has been glowing all afternoon. I'd have thought it would have clued him in by now."

Atem looked down grabbing hold of his puzzle. Sure enough it was glowing and pulling slightly towards the real Bakura. "Oh…I didn't notice," he said softly, now feeling even more like an idiot.

"I wouldn't have expected you to pharaoh," Bakura smirked. "It's obvious that you have a lot on your mind so how about we talk about it? Why don't you tell my beloved Fluffy here just what you blurted when I was getting you hot and bothered hn?"

Ryou turned to Atem looking concerned. "Pharaoh, what's he going on about now? Are you okay? Did something happen while you were away?"

Atem clutched his necklace tighter wishing there was an easier way out of this, but since Bakura already knew, he doubted very seriously he would let him talk with Ryou alone. With a sigh, he looked up speaking softly. "I…slept with Kaiba last night."

* * *

**AN: Ill finish this eventually. I just...dont follow the fandom anymore aside from LK.**


	20. Chapter 20

Ryou just stood there for several seconds wondering if this was some kind of joke. No one in their right mind would sleep with Kaiba. But then Ryou had always suspected there was more to the ex pharaoh's relationship with his priest than they let on. It was quite possibly a bit one sided on the part of Kaiba, but even so he always had a nagging feeling this would happen which is why he hesitated on the intimacy part of his relationship with Atem. He just…knew this would happen and now that it has, he was left with the daunting task of figuring out what was next for them both. Did he love Atem? Well he was certain he loved him. He wasn't sure how else one would explain missing him so the last few days. But he also found himself missing that ever troublesome thief Bakura and he just knew it couldn't be love. Not so soon unless the feelings reciprocated represented the emptiness he'd felt without his spirit. In that case maybe he did love that evil spirit too.

"Ryou please…say something," Atem pleaded. He reached out to his friend, but Ryou snapped out of it, stepping away from him. "Ryou…please don't…hate me. I couldn't bear-it was a mistake."

"Mistake? I hardly doubt it was a mistake if you were the one on top Atem," Bakura chided. "Tell me something pharaoh, was it good for you? And as you were penetrating that tight ass of a CEO, did you think of Ryou at all? If you say no, then maybe you don't _really_ love him as much as you say."

Ryou needed a seat. He plopped down on the end of the porch staring down at the ground, his eyes cloudy with tears. This hurt. This really hurt and he couldn't understand it since he always knew. But maybe it was because he fought so admirably against most of Bakura's advances. He pushed that bloody thief away so that he could welcome his lover home after a trip with rich boy only to be highly disappointed in someone who was usually known for his good moral standing. "Guess you're bloody human after all," Ryou said after a while.

Bakura bowed his head mockingly. "This is where I'll take my leave. I trust you'll return to me when you've settled things here Fluffy?" Ryou nodded not really caring all that much about what happens anymore.

Bakura took his leave and once he was well out of sight, Atem sat next to Ryou still fidgeting with his puzzle. "I really am sorry Ryou. It wasn't supposed to be this way."

"He cares for you and you him," he answered quietly. "I've always known. Just wondered why you couldn't see it for yourself."

"Kaiba…he's been giving me mixed signals these last few weeks and I didn't have time for it Ryou. I-He didn't start being up front until after I named you my boyfriend. By then I told him we were nothing and could never be nothing. I-I wanted you Ryou," he explained, trying his best to control his voice. "I…Ryou you have to believe me. I would never intentionally cheat on you."

"Forgive me pharaoh for my insolence but I can't help but point out that what you did was intentionally cheating."

"Ryou please understand I didn't mean-"

"Pharaoh there's no need for long explanations," he said sadly. "You and I hooked up because we were both lonely. I've always assumed our relationship was slightly one sided as well. I knew deep down that you could never love me the way you loved your host or…the way you obviously love Seto."

"I don't love him!" he insisted.

Ryou took his hand squeezing it a bit. "Are you certain?" Atem would not look at him. "I thought as much. You're not sure just as I'm not sure if you and I have enough there to make it last a lifetime."

Atem looked over at him, his eyes wide and fearful. "Just-just what are you saying Ryou?" he asked. "Don't-please don't let one mistake be the end of us. Ryou, we were just getting started," he pleaded. Atem scooted closer to Ryou turning his face so he could look him in the eye. "Look, I-I can't explain my feelings for Kaiba but just like my feelings for Yugi, they will fade away in time. Isn't that how it works? Isn't that how it always goes? Seto Kaiba isn't right for me nor I him. It's you Ryou. I love you!"

Ryou took hold of Atem's wrists pulling his arms down away from his face. He smiled weakly. "So noble you are pharaoh, even after you've done wrong." He shook his head. "Enough of this. I will not listen to you of all people beg for the affections of someone who wasn't worthy in the first place. Your place Atem, has always been with Seto Kaiba. If you made love to him then that means somewhere in that heart of yours lies feelings for him-strong feelings I might add-that may never ever go away. I am merely a distraction at this point."

"Is that all you think of yourself? Just a distraction?" he asked angrily.

"I know so pharaoh and maybe if I'm a bit more honest with myself then you'll know that I've been thinking of Bakura today. Not as much as you but all the same I thought of him softly." He sighed looking up at the sky. It was nearing nightfall and already the sky was decorated beautifully with stars that twinkled brightly. "This is usually the part where you say something bold or insightful about fate or destiny."

Atem looked away sadly wiping his eyes. "Screw destiny. Screw fate. I'm tired of letting fate decide what's right for me. Sure I was destined to save the world but I always thought that whatever happened next was up to me."

"It _is_ up to you pharaoh. You're just…confused at the moment and we all get confused from time to time. The right path is never clear nor is it without it's share of traps…or in my case distractions."

"Yeah well what next Ryou? If not you then who? You can't possibly believe fate brought me back to live happily ever after with the world's greediest and most selfish CEO right?" he scoffed.

Ryou chuckled a little, the bitterness in Atem's voice amusing him. "Well…fate can be cruel. I trust you know that already being as you've been delt some pretty harsh cards in the past."

"Guess so," he mumbled.

Ryou stood up giving Atem's hand a final squeeze. "I must be going. It's growing rather dark out here and it's a bit chilly. I do not want you catching a cold."

Atem stood as well, unsure of how he should be feeling. On one hand he was relieved. The burden of keeping such a secret from Ryou was long gone now, but on the other hand, he feared he was saying good bye to someone he loved very much. "So…what now? Is this…good bye Ryou?" He didn't want that. That's the last thing he wanted. If Ryou left him then he would be here all alone again and he did not want that at all.

Ryou smiled weakly bowing his head just slightly. "It is…at least until you are certain of your feelings. Then again, I have a very persistent ex spirit lying on my bed begging forgiveness in my head. I did love him once Atem. I'm not so sure how much longer I can keep pushing him away. The way I see it, everyone deserves a second chance. That includes a certain CEO." With a another slight bow, Ryou walked off crying every step of the way back to his room. His door was opened for him and he found himself comforted by the one he thought of some that day. He cried himself to sleep. Despite knowing that what he did was right, it still hurt.

Meanwhile, Atem slowly made his way back inside the empty dorm room. All of Kaiba's things were still there no doubt because it was his private building. Just seeing all of his trinkets and gadgets made him want to hurl. Atem shut off what was formally Kaiba's side of the room then closed himself off in his own which made him miss home. At least back in Cairo he had Malik and all of his priests and modern day guards. Back home he could hang out in the old temples. Most times people were visiting from the states and it always amused him how people would gawk at him as if he were the pharaoh in the inscriptions. Of course he was, but they would never know and even so they wouldn't believe him if he told the truth. So he would always just smile and wave enjoying the atmosphere of people.

But these thoughts of home did not stop him from thinking of how he betrayed Ryou or how he did not feel quite like himself. In fact, he had come to realize how much he's changed in just a few short weeks. Without Yugi around to guide him, he'd been left to figure things out on his own. He was now more certain than ever that leaving him alone allowing himself to make decisions that had nothing to do with saving the world was a big mistake by fate. So far, all he's managed to do was make things worse. In the span of just a week he managed to lose two friends and two lovers. How's that for being such a noble friend and savior of the world?

He laid on his bed clutching one of the soft expensive pillows. He really wasn't himself and he knew it. Just thinking back to his arrival in the states, the first few days with Kaiba and Ryou, he could easily spot the differences between his actions then and now. He hated admitting it, but when he first arrived at school, he was a little more than curious about Kaiba. Looking back at earlier conversations, he'd even go as far as to say that he was interested in him. They shared shrimp, a few kisses here and there not to mention the freaky déjà vu incidences concerning pillow fights.

Atem rolled over on his side, the picture of him and the cocky CEO staring him right in the face. Maybe he did care for his former priest. He certainly went out of his way engaging in pleasantries in the beginning so why wouldn't Kaiba think he was interested? He just wished things would have turned out differently. Kaiba's forwardness scared him at times and since Kaiba was so hard to figure out, Atem was afraid that Seto wasn't being completely honest with himself. _Or maybe I'm the one who's not honest… Maybe Yugi was right… _

Atem could not take this anymore. Two weeks ago, being cooped up all alone was more than okay because it was apart of his life he became accustomed to so very long ago. However, now that he's seen what it's like to be in the real world and how it feels being held or cared for, being stuck alone in a house that constantly reminded you of your ex lovers just wasn't cutting it. He grabbed his cell out of his bag. He didn't wish to stay here another day if possible. "Hello Malik? It's me Atem…Yes, Pharaoh. I do wish you'd call me by my name. Listen…I-I want to come home…"

**~xx~**

Several weeks passed then weeks turned into months. The semester had long ended and thus a new one was beginning. In all that time, Seto had not heard from the young pharaoh. It bothered him a lot considering he thought they were pretty good friends but obviously he thought wrong. Maybe some of Atem's distancing was his fault. After all he did issue somewhat of an ultimatum about his feelings for him which didn't turn out very well. Atem never intended on leaving Ryou and as a result their lovemaking turned out to be just what it started out as-a game. It was a silly little game and Kaiba was none the wiser to think it would be anything but to the all mighty King of Games. _Still it doesn't change the fact that I really care about him… _He sighed, closing the lap top laying his head on his desk. When he left Atem on his own, he decided to do both school and work from the office, a plan that pretty much had him living at Kaiba Corp. That was nothing new of course considering he did that anyway even before he enrolled in university, but these days it wasn't enough to fill an empty void that wasn't so empty months ago. Kaiba picked up his phone. He had plans to do something that before Atem he never would have considered doing-swallowing his pride. He waited impatiently as it rang, the secretary picking up after just three rings. "Sho-Jo University. This is Karen speaking. How may I help you?"

"Karen, my name is Seto Kaiba and I'm sure you know I'm a student at the university."

"Oh! Why yes Mr. Kaiba what can I do for you?"

"I need you to fax me the schedule of a student by the name of Atem Moto. I'm planning on dropping in to see him and I'd rather not have to wait for a class session to end."

"Hold on one moment sir." Kaiba waited for several long minutes thinking to himself that he ought to have her fired for taking so long. "Oh! Mr. Kaiba sir. Please forgive me for taking so long. I just wanted to be sure I read correctly. I'm afraid the student you're inquiring about is no longer enrolled here."

"WHAT?! What do you mean by no longer enrolled here?" he shouted.

"Aye…for-forgive me sir but it says here he withdrew from the school last semester after finals. He-he's gone."

Kaiba was now gripping the receiver so tightly that the plastic was starting to crack. "Does it say where he transferred Karen?" he asked as calmly as his voice would allow.

"N-no sir. It just says he withdrew."

"Thank you Karen."

Kaiba dropped the receiver leaning back in his chair angrily. Atem left without saying so much of a word. Then again, it had been months since either of them spoke to one another so he couldn't exactly blame anyone but himself. He knew Atem was just as stubborn as he himself so why should Atem have come for him? And how was he to know that Atem wasn't with Bakura? There was only one way to find out. Kaiba picked up his phone again, thinking of nothing but finding some kind of closure. Even if he couldn't be with Atem, at least maybe they could fix what was broken though he doubted his heart would ever truly mend after this.

**~xx~**

Atem stood quietly among the tourists as they got a tour of the crypt by Malik. He along with his sister acted as tour guides by day and rather than sit alone in his room at the old palace, he opted to join the groups on tours. A lot of times he would run into young duelists showing off their cards. He would casually offer dueling strategies to each one then blend in with other tour groups to avoid too much commotion. When the last group for the day migrated to another part of the temple, Atem took the opportunity to escape the ruins and head into the inter city on foot. There was some heavy traffic in the form of tourist checking out products from the roadside stands as well as kids running amok. Atem always laughed about this because he often wondered if things were this active 5,000 years ago. Atem stopped at a stand where an old woman was selling jewelry. She smiled at him sliding a box of very rare jewels towards him. He smiled and engrossed himself by studying each stone necklace, making note of things he might want to buy later. A tap on his shoulder made him turn around and he found himself face to face with a hooded figure; someone not much taller than himself. "May I…help you?" he asked cautiously. He looked down at the puzzle around his neck but it wasn't glowing so maybe this person was harmless.

"You always look so skeptical these days Yugi," he laughed. "It's just me!" The hood was lowered and Atem's face lit up.

"Mokuba! What are you doing here?" he asked, clearly surprised yet more than happy to see such a familiar face.

"I'm visiting," he grinned. "My brother said he needed a vacation. I thought he meant like Hawaii or something, but he insisted on Egypt for some odd reason," he winked.

At this Atem could only look worried because his last meeting with Seto was anything but a joyous one. In fact, he hadn't spoken to Seto since that day Seto moved out of their dorm room, which was a long time ago. He didn't even here much from Ryou aside from the occasional e-mail. After everything that went down, Atem could not bring himself to fight for Ryou once more when he himself wasn't even sure how he felt anymore and now that he was faced with a potential meeting with Seto, he could only hope Seto would allow them to make amends.

"You don't have to look so put off Yugi. We'll be sure to stay out of your kingdom if my presence here is that troublesome."

That sarcastic voice. That deliciously caustic ego of a voice. Atem spun around, his eyes locking with that of the CEO. Kaiba was dressed much like Mokuba-covered from head to toe by a brown cloak with a hood on it. If not for that voice one could easily mistake the CEO for someone else. As Seto lowered his hood revealing himself, there was this internal debate as to where Atem should begin. Should he start off with an apology? Maybe an explanation for the withdrawal and loss of contact? He didn't even know where to begin.

"Yugi…" Seto went quiet for a moment and Mokuba took that as his cue to shop somewhere else. When Mokuba was well out of hearing range, Seto locked eyes with the former pharaoh speaking quietly. "Look Yugi, I didn't come here to make trouble or interrupt your life. But you know me. I'm not one for having loose ends so to speak. That being said I-" Seto's eyes went wide as he was suddenly grabbed and lips were pressed against his.

"Shut up," Atem murmured, coaxing Seto's lips apart. He wrapped his arms around the CEO deepening the kiss and confirming what all of his friends apparently always knew-that he loved Seto. He broke the kiss only when he needed air, leaving their foreheads pressed against each other's. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I'm sorry for the way I left you hanging. I think… I think I knew that morning when we got up how I felt about you, but I was still mad at you for stringing me along and-" Lips were pressed against his again and he sighed, lips parting allowing Seto to explore his mouth. Hands fell lower on his back pressing his body flush against Seto's.

"Where's your room?" he asked as he broke the kiss.

Nothing else needed to be said. Atem grabbed Seto's hand pulling through running kids, people mounted on slow moving camels and salesmen attempting to sell pamphlets all the way back to the temple. This was not where Atem was staying, but it would have to do for now. He led Seto down a dark hall inside the huge pyramid. There was a section taped off with danger and warning signs to keep visitors out. This of course, was a lie. There was very little danger; only a few empty chambers that were still exclusive to the former pharaoh. Atem turned a corner leading Seto into a room that had been made up to look like a livable bedroom. As soon as they were far enough into the room Seto pressed Atem against the stone wall, lips nipping at the pharaoh's own as his hands moved to explore the glorious skin of his exposed chest. It was as he imagined it and though he felt Atem's skin before, that first time was hardly as enjoyable as it could have been. It was a game between the two of them, but this was game. There were no rules to hide behind and if this continued on, there was no turning back or regrets. "Atem-"

Atem broke the kiss cupping Seto's face. "I want this and you lead. My body is yours to take Seto."

These words, these sweet words sent chills through Seto's body; a chill that went all the way to his groin. He wasted no time attacking Atem's lips while his hands fumbled to get the pharoah's jeans undone. With some difficulty, he managed to get the belt loose shoving the pharaoh's britches down just enough fondle him. Atem's eyes clinched shut as Seto's hand wrapped around his length, stroking him all the while sucking on his neck. "I know this isn't how you envisioned it Atem, but I need you now. I need to get inside of you now to be sure it's not some lame ass mirage toying with me. We _are_ in the desert after all."

There was hint of amusement in his voice that made Atem smile. "One of your finer excuses."

"You're welcome." Seto dropped his hand long enough to slip out of his own slacks kicking them to the side. He grabbed Atem turning him face first into the wall, pulling his hips close with his hands. He sucked on a few fingers then gently shoved them inside of Atem, two at the time and then finally a third until Atem was writhing against the wall.

"Now…Seto now… please…"

Seto aligned himself with Atem's entrance and hastily pushed in. It wasn't his intention to hurt Atem, but he was hot for him and Atem seemed to have that same hurried anticipation for the joining of their bodies. As Seto buried himself deep within the Pharaoh, he couldn't help but let out anguished groans. So long had he dreamed about this moment of being buried within his rival that he could hardly believe that it was real. He pressed his body flush against Atem's backside, licking his jaw line before grabbing Atem's head, turning it just enough so that their lips met for a searing kiss. "Atem… it's so good…"

He broke the kiss concentrating only on fucking Atem's perfect ass, his thrusts slow and steady as he listened to the sweet sounds Atem made. After a while, he grew impatient. Being inside of Atem was nothing unless he could see his face when he released. He pulled out just long enough to help Atem step out of his jeans. He then turned him, lifting him by the waist pressing his back against the wall. Atem's legs went around his waist and that's when he slid back in, Atem's face contorted in a brief moment of pain. They had no lube and for that Seto was truly sorry, but he would continue his slow assault until Atem could no longer take it.

"K-Kaiba!" he choked out. "I'm not-I'm not some delicate doll."

They locked eyes, the former priest finally getting the message. He grabbed Atem's arms raising them high above his head as he met him with long, hard thrust after another, his pace hurried because he was ready to explode. "A-Atem… I fucking love you. Do you…" He thrusted. "Understand me?" he asked, thrusting hard between his words.

Atem could only cry out in both pain and pleasure as his body was being taken. His own insides were beginning to coil and as if Seto just knew, he dropped Atem's wrist, wrapping a hand around his throbbing member. "Release. Do it for me Atem the way I did it for you."

That was all it took. With a few twists on his length Atem exploded all over Seto's chest, while Seto worked to finish himself off. Atem's body shivered against his milking his own orgasm from him. He groaned in Atem's ear, thrusting sporadically a few more times before pulling out and gently lowering Atem from the wall. They both stood there, Seto's body lazily leaning against Atem's which was only standing due to Seto anyway. Atem could hardly feel his legs but he wasn't going to complain because this moment was worth it.

"So what now Atem?" Seto asked, catching his breath. "What do you want? Is this me tying a loose end because if so, I'll get back on my plane and go home. What exactly is this Atem?"

Atem sighed, arms wrapping around Seto's waist. "It's whatever you want it to be Kaiba. I like you-a lot. I'll even go so far as to say that maybe everyone was right about me. Maybe I've loved you all along, but I think that you should have the decision Kaiba. I at least owe you that." He paused, going quiet for several seconds before speaking up again. "I want you and I'm yours if you'll have me."

There was a very long, awkward silence after Atem spoke. So long that Atem felt sick in the pit of his stomach. If Seto walked out of the temple as having tied a loose end, Atem was certain he'd never love again even though he will have deserved it.

"Help me enjoy my vacation," he answered after a while. "If I like it maybe I'll just move in with you rather than packing all of your belongings and kidnapping you for states."

Seto had no idea how relieved Atem was. It was like ten tons had been lifted from his shoulders. He pushed Seto away just enough to stand straight for a proper hug. "I love you…Seto Kaiba and I think I'm going to make it my business to tell you this everyday." He pulled away suddenly looking very concerned. "Can this work Kaiba? Can we…do you really think we can make it?"

Seto chuckled softly before taking Atem's lips for another kiss. "If this is what fate had in store all along then yes. If not well," he smirked, "you know me. I'm a risk taker. Nothing in life's worth having if you never had to fight for it and to keep it."

Atem couldn't help but to smile. "I never thought I'd see the day where you'd sprout off some mumbo jumbo about fate or destiny, but coming from you, I'll take it." He pressed their foreheads together, the two of them just standing there in each other's arms. There was light touching and nipping, filthy little promises and some sweet ones, but for the remainder of the afternoon that's where they stood as the ties of friendship and destiny finally tied the knot to become one.

* * *

**AN: Eh…well I hope it was a fitting end. It was hard considering I'm not as into the fandom as I once was roughly 3 or 4 years ago. I'm bad with endings, but hey, at least they got together finally. Ha Ha Thanks to that last reviewer for finally kicking me in my ass to get it finished. I have a tumblr. You can add me, but that is the extent I'll go with this social networking my fics. Reviews appreciated but again, not necessary. I'm used to folks reading and not reviewing but in the mass amount of junk on ff these days, it would help if you would at least fave or follow. Thank you all for sticking with the fic! Mwah!**


End file.
